An Education: Sakura's Art of Seduction
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: Sakura is given the task to learn how to effectively seduce targets to further training as a kunoichi. Can she live up to the task? Will her feelings get involved? She will now face one of her most difficult tests as her targets get harder to seduce. Non-Massacre. Several Pairings with Sakura. SaiIno/ShisuiIno. Sakura will have a love interest but that will come later ;-)
1. Chapter 1: Mission Impossible

**This is my very first fanfiction, bear with me as I learn the ropes and develop this story a bit better and get used to the process of uploading these chapters. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy this story, it's rated M/MA for mature content, language, and lemons. Please be advised to read with caution.**

**I do not own any right to Naruto or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mission Impossible**

**Sakura's POV**

Here I sit taking in this breathtaking view of the sun setting over Konoha; I'm sitting on top of the Hokage Monument processing the conversation I just had with Lady Tsunade. I still can't believe that I was assigned this task. I knew when becoming a kunoichi that I would be required to give all of myself in every aspect in service of the village but I never thought it would go this far so soon. I know I need to trust in her judgment that this is the best for me; she is like a mother to me after all. The conversation keeps playing in my head as if it were a song playing on repeat.

**Flashback to conversation**

Standing in front of Lady Hokage's door waiting for permission to enter, I overhear her arguing with Shizune

"Lady Tsunade, I don't know if this is the right way to approach this matter, I know she's 22 now and other kunoichi's have had to do these types of missions…. This training just seems a little too unorthodox. It doesn't sit well." Shizune looked at Tsunade with pain in her eyes as she continued..."She's like a sister to me and a daughter to you, can't we just keep her as a medic full time and only use her in the field for medical purposes?"

Tsunade starts to rub her temples and glares at Shizune before banging her hands on her oak wood desk causing all the papers on it to scatter all over the floor "Dammit Shizune, don't you think this is hard for me? I chose this method for a reason. Stop questioning me already!" Tsunade grabs the sake she has under her desk and drinks directly from the bottle clearly displaying her distress, as she slams the bottle down to the desk, the entire bottle shatters. Shizune winces, but before she can retort, Tsunade says "She's outside right now, leave my presence and have Sakura come in. Make sure you close the door on your way out." Giving a deadly glare, Shizune listens to Tsunade.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade is ready for you." Says Shizune with tears threatening to leave her eyes, she looks away and motions for Sakura to enter. Once Sakura enters the room Shizune closes the door and takes her leave, Sakura looks back feeling unusually uneasy.

Lady Tsunade clears her throat as Sakura jumps slightly as she nervously says "My lady you requested my presence?" Tsunade closes her eyes briefly as she takes a long breath and looks up at Sakura increasing the uneasy feeling welling up in her stomach.

"Sakura, before I begin, I must explain to you that what we are about to discuss is very delicate matter and you may very well become angry, there is no room in here for your anger, only your understanding. Are we clear?" Hesitantly Sakura responds "Yes, My Lady" Tsunade perks up and replies "Good, now let's get down to business. As a kunoichi you are aware there are various different types of mission each requiring different types of methods to ensure their success, Right?" "Hai" responds Sakura.

"Well, I have sheltered you in many ways protecting you from missions involving seduction, though I recognize that it isn't fair. I've used your skills for medical use on and off the field instead, you are an extremely capable kunoichi and one of my top Jonin at that. Frankly you are my best kunoichi; however I can't shelter you forever."

Sakura's eyes slowly start to become larger, her heart starts to beat faster, the feeling in her gut starts to turn into nausea as she anticipates what is coming next. Tsunade looks at her with pain in her eyes "Sakura, you are my apprentice and very dear to me, but I will need to train you in the art of seduction. The village has been doing well, but with the influx of missions that require every able kunoichi's availability, I will need to start including you in these missions. Are you still a virgin Sakura?"

Sakura takes several very deep breaths as the room starts spinning her inner voice starts screaming _PULL IT TOGETHER._ She looks up at Tsunade and responds "Yes, I'm still a virgin. I've only kissed a guy once and he told me I wasn't too good at it."

Sakura quickly looks down to the floor thinking _I'm in deep shit now!_ Tsunade reassuringly tells her "If he was a decent guy, he would have worked with you on that. You were better off not learning from that jerk anyway!" the Hokage hated when guys would lower Sakura's self esteem, she was after all very beautiful inside and out.

Sakura's figure developed immensely her breasts were a perky full C, she has a tiny waist, firm and flat stomach, wide hips and a nice perky rounded posterior, to top everything off she has an amazing pair of legs, many in the village envied her figure, but her beautiful face with its peach kissed skin, perfectly plump pink lips, big emerald green eyes, and long flowing pink hair that now reached down to the small of her back was the true focus of her beauty. She cut her bangs to mask her rather large forehead, the bangs reached to the end of her eyebrows only adding to her allure, in Tsunades opinion most people were simply intimidated by her beauty, intelligence and power; something Tsunade herself could relate to being a Sannin.

"Sakura, this will not be an easy process, I will make it as bearable as possible. You might come to enjoy sex. I can help you with the tricks of the trade as they say, however you will be required to practice on several different targets. Keep in mind seduction isn't simply sleeping with someone, its conquering them in a way where you can make them do what you want and do with them as you please. I realize you may think I'm simply asking you to be promiscuous, but this will be a necessary part of your training to ensure that you truly understand what it takes to seduce. I think this is better than you losing your innocence on mission with a less than gentle mark, don't you agree?"

Nervously Sakura nodded her head and sighed. "Ok, so we will start training the day after tomorrow. I want you to take the rest of today and tomorrow to process all that I told you. Before you leave, I have put together a list of men with their functions for this process, only one of them is actually aware of his function and he is sworn to be fully discreet about our training. Take the list and review it, I want you to gather some useful Intel for this project; this will tell me if you know what it takes to spark the interest of a mark. I will warn you I put them in order of difficulty, meaning the last on the list will be the hardest to seduce. Have this information ready for me when we meet and we will form a plan and log your progress until you can seduce any man you set your sights on. You are not to date anyone outside of this list during this process to avoid any complications. Take this scroll, review it once you are home."

Sakura walks forward to grab the scroll as Tsunade lingers and pulls her closer "Sakura, I believe in you! Know that you are beautiful and this can possibly be a wonderfully liberating experience for you. You are dismissed" "Yes, My Lady" Sakura responds as she performs several hand signs and leaves with in a flurry of lovely cherry blossom petals.

**Sakura's POV**

Now I'm here watching the beautiful green leaves fall onto my beloved village from the Hokage Monument, as tears start to flow freely from my eyes_. I have to shake these feelings of doubt and get to my assignment, there's no point in crying over something that can't be helped. I'm not a baby anymore and I will stop acting like one!_

I start running and jumping over the many rooftops of the village until I get to my cozy new house, no more apartments for me. I work very hard to afford such luxuries; the house looks more like a cottage as I have a love for things that resemble antiques.

I enter through my home leaving my sandals at the door on my hardwood floor lets out a barely audible creak, walking up to my marble table that has carvings of the Haruno clans symbol and finishes of delicately red painted cherry blossoms around the edges. I fell in love with this table the second I saw it and had Sai personalize it for me. He's a wonderful friend when he wants to be.

I sit down placing the scroll on the table as I remember the task at hand whilst taking a deep breath willing myself to open it; my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when I read the list of 7 names on my list. _Did Lady Tsunade lose her mind? I have a bad feeling about this!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update as often as possible and work hard on making this a great story for all readers! Please R & R, ideas, critiques, etc are all welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Partner in Crime

**Sorry everyone, I will give you the marks one at a time. Creating anticipation is seduction after all! Things will get very interesting soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Partner in Crime **

Sakura's POV

I close the scroll again, blink my eyes and then re-open it, just in case I'm seeing things, but it's there… the list of the men I am to seduce during the course of this training, one even has a title next to his name:

Genma Shiranu – Practice Partner

What is my Shishou thinking? My practice partner is Genma?! How on earth is that supposed to work? He's a glorified man whore, he seems to have an oral fixation, he thinks he's Kami's gift to women; I just can't imagine having to endure being around him for too long. I definitely don't want him touching me.

When I think about it, I understand why Tsunade chose him. He won't get too attached and he won't allow me to get attached either. I just wish he was easier to be around. Well, in that case there is only one way to find out whether or not this will work.

I grabbed my keys and put my sandals back on. I was on my way out of the door when I caught sight of my appearance in the mirror; I had on my medic uniform. I quickly removed my white coat and changed from my black tank top to a red sports bra that was long enough to cover my chest bindings, I threw a black fishnet sleeveless top over it. I had on some tight black shorts that stopped mid thigh, then I swiftly put my hair in a nice bun, satisfied with the change I walked out of the door.

I reached the street and went to the one place where I'd find the pest at 6 o'clock in the evening Sake Too Mi the local bar and hibachi; many call it the best of both worlds! I was hungry and didn't feel like cooking anyway, I walk to the bar and take in the wonderful of the many foods being served. I must say this place has its charms, the looks are rugged, but the ambiance is amazing. Local musicians frequent the place, drunken people join in at times, the staff is friendly and people know not to bring trouble.

I look up and scan the area then I spot a familiar brown haired Jounin ordering a drink by the bar area. When our eyes met he looked up and immediately smiled, lucky for me; he was alone. He walks up to me and says "Well if it isn't the luckiest woman alive." as he licked his lips on the side where his senbon was absent. To my surprise he was out of his uniform and in some faded loose jeans and a plain white collar shirt loose enough to look manly yet you can still see his well defined chest through the thin cotton material; his hair was missing the blue bandana he usually wears on it allowing his brown locks to roam freely on his head. I must admit he looked damn good, if I were a civilian woman, I'd probably jump his bones.

I immediately turned red and clenched my fists to my side to avoid breaking his pretty little face. "Fuck off, let's talk" I said curtly and proceeded to walk towards a booth. Genma quickly followed suit sitting across from me.

"I'm told you are aware of my special training?" I say watching as his smile gets brighter. He responds "Yes, although your level of experience wasn't confirmed." I inhale and exhale quickly, closed my eyes and said "Little to none, I have kissed a guy once though." I looked up sheepishly waiting for a response, as I hear a metal _clink_ I look at the table to see his senbon fall from his mouth. As his face becomes flustered, he lifts his finger telling me he needs a moment, then he slowly calms down to reply "Sakura, I'm sorry for being such a dick a moment ago, I had no idea. I thought you were at least at some level of foreplay. We'll have to start from scratch and you might get too attached..."

He was most certainly rambling, I had to interrupt him "Listen, I have to complete this training for the sake of my progress and the village. I'm not going to whine and complain about it and I'm not even into you, so I won't get attached. Now stop whining and help me!" I didn't yell or whisper, but I did say it rather firmly. He looked up at me with relief and said "Ok, I'm sorry. I will help you; I'm told that you will need to gather information on each of your marks. Fortunately for you, I am very good at picking up information that aids in seduction, know tell me, who is your first official mark?


	3. Chapter 3: Uncomfortable Circumstances

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here we are basically getting into breaking Sakura's barriers and working on her sex appeal. Next chapter will definitely have some lemon in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Uncomfortable Circumstances**

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Genma awkwardly "Why don't we wait on that until I have more to drink, hmm?" I raised my glass and motioned for Genma to order some sake. Lucky for me, he isn't as dimwitted as he seems; he swiftly comes back with a bottle of ginjo sake. He immediately pours me a bowl as I do the same for him, I down the entire bowl; when I look up I see him staring at me so intensely I start to feel uneasy. He notices my change in attitude and starts to laugh "Sakura, lighten up!"

He smiles then proceeds to say "Listen, perhaps I was too forward in just asking you directly. Would you prefer for me to give you a quick tutorial on the basics of seduction?" he lowers his voice to an extremely erotically sensual tone that incidentally made my toes curl "After all, you must admit, I am very good at what I do."

I immediately gasped. _Pull it together, what's wrong with you? All he did was talk in a sexy voice with an average innuendo!_ My thoughts were interrupted by his laughter. Needless to say I was not amused. I had to ask "How did you do that?" he tried to answer, but I interrupted "How did you make me feel like that just by talking?"

He looked at me for a while before speaking up "I read people; you can't get under someone's skin if you can't tell what makes them tick. I know that you are very inexperienced for your age, yet you are also very head strong. All of this indicates that you won't be easy if you know you are being seduced, now if I act as I normally do and change just my tone to heighten your senses and lower your inhibitions about me simultaneously then I can break through part of you barrier. Does that make sense to you at all?"

"It makes a lot of sense, but how did you know what tone to use with me?" I responded. "That wasn't too hard. After all Naruto was head over heels for you, but his loud mouth was too much for you. Sasuke on the other hand talks very even, he lets no emotion show in his voice and you were putty in his hand." He looks at me waiting for my response, I feel myself at a loss for words. Sasuke is still a very sensitive subject for me, after being rejected and feeling less than desired for so long; the mention of his name sends daggers to my heart.

"I get what you mean. I'm just so confused. How do I do all of this? Make someone want me? I've always been painfully average, nothing special about me other than my need to prove myself." Genma looks at me incredulously "Sakura, are you crazy? Do you hear yourself? First of all you are gorgeous; I've wanted to get into your pants since you became legal. Second you are blind to your many admirers; half of the village men would be dying to take you out. I know what your problem is, you are not confident, which is crucial in the art of seduction." _He's right, I am not confident. How do I make myself feel beautiful? I don't know if I'm up for this task. How do I become more confident?_ Genma clearing his throat brought me back to our conversation "How did you become confident?" I asked him.

"Hmm, confidence is simple:

Know who you are

Love yourself

Please yourself

Always do your best

It really is that simple"

"Now I have one more question for you Ms. Haruno… Do you ever touch yourself?" he looked at me with lots of anticipation. I felt like I suddenly lost my voice "I don't know how, I've never tried." I looked away quickly. _I need to redirect this conversation; _my mind went to his other questions_. I know what to do. _"Kakashi Hatake, he's my first mark. I don't know how Lady Tsunade finds him to be an easy target, but she has him as first on my list."

Genma almost choked on the sake he was drinking, he looked at me in shock then his face slowly transitioned into a smirk "Kakashi, well this will most certainly be very interesting. I don't get how he'd be easy either but given the fact that he is the first, I gather that Lady Hokage wants you to explore your femininity first, build your confidence as a woman, and know how to put on a show. Did she give you a task to go with his name?"

I nearly forgot about the task that goes along with each mark, lucky for me sex isn't in it for all of them. "I have to get Kakashi to see me as a woman and not a little girl. I have to get him to touch me… there." My face starts feeling hot, I start fanning myself off as if I were in the middle of a heat wave.

"Hey, don't worry about your task just yet. We'll get you to where you need to be, I'm here to help. Now, I already consulted with Lady Hokage about enlisting another helper that I feel you can benefit from. She doesn't know your entire situation, but I thought you might feel a bit more comfortable with her than being with me in all of this." I look up at him and scoff "Excuse me, Are you implying that I'm into girls"

Genma nearly falls from his seat laughing at my antics "Sakura, lighten up! Here, have some more sake!" as he pours me another bowl "I thought you'd like Ino's help in all of this, especially since you two are close. Some questions may be easier for you to ask her than to ask me, on top of that, she's a woman that definitely loves herself very much. Let's forget about all of this for now, drink up and we'll take it from there." Genma poured me a bowl and motioned for me to 'cheers' with him.

"Ok, you have a point. Let's drink." _I hope I don't end up regretting this_.

Many bottles later, I see Ino enter the bar waving at me "Hey forehead, how come I wasn't invited to your wild night out?" I sighed "Pig, I had to take care of something with this charming idiot across from me" Ino giggles "Oh yeah forehead about that, I was told that you needed help in feeling sexy. You have to tell me everything! Are you trying to get into someone's pants? Is he hot? Do I know him?" Before she could continue with her ramble/interrogation "Pig, let's get a bottle and go to my place, Genma you come too. By the way Genma, thank you for the drinks." I flash a smile at him and wink.

Genma's POV

_Damn, she pulled a number on me! Something tells me this is about to get very interesting! I have to keep myself in check though. I don't want to get her into too much too soon. She has to learn that in seduction, you have to remember to be the one seducing and not let the tables turn on you. For right now, it's ok for her to experience pleasure; she has to know what feels good first. _

"Ladies, I took care of everything. I even have a nice bottle of sake to go. You know I can carry one of you on my back and the other in front of me right?" _Hey, it's worth a try._ I get smacked on each cheek at the same time by both of my lovely companions. "You can't blame a man for trying!"

I start walking behind the lovelies to check out their assets, and I must say I am not complaining. This may turn out to be the best assignment I have ever been given.

As we arrive to Sakura's cottage I get to work on our drinks before conducting a little experiment with my lady friends. "Ok ladies, why don't we play a game?" Ino looked at me with excitement in her eyes; Sakura on the other hand still seemed to have her reservations. _I need to break that wall a little she really needs to just loosen up! _"Sakura, consider this a training exercise on pleasure… self pleasure that is. Ino and I will teach you what it's like to love yourself amongst other things. Are you game?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

I know, I'm a stinker for leaving you waiting for the fun to begin. I'm trying to seduce my audience! I will be updating with the next chapter shortly perhaps in a day or two. Thank for for following an reading. I appreciate you all! Please R & R let me know how you are feeling about my story. 3


	4. Chapter 4: First of Many

**I'd like to thank all of the readers following this story,I hope I don't disappoint. A special thank you to one of my favorite fanfiction writers right now Porcelain Memories thank you for your review. It means a lot to me to get such a wonderful review from a talented writer like yourself. If you haven't checked out the story on her profile, please do. I'm sure you'll be as hooked as I am. xoxo Everyone, happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 4: First of Many

Sakura's POV

_I have a feeling I'm going to regret this. This game, it sounds so dirty and I don't even know what it is. People consider me to be such a prude and I know why; it's just so hard for me to let loose and have fun. I'm responsible and accomplished, that has been my goal. After Sasuke, I didn't want to think about fun, romance or sex. I know I owe it to myself to try this, but I'm just terrified of what it might bring. I wish I was more like Ino; she can let herself go and not care about the world around her. She's free, strong, sensual, beautiful and confident, all the things I wish I could be. Ahhh! Suck it up Haruno! Have a little fun; learn something!_

Hearing Ino clear her voice staring at me with her beautiful sapphire eyes, I'm brought back to reality.

"Earth to forehead, are you game or not?" she looks at me with her eyebrows quirked up waiting for my response.

"Ino, Genma, screw it, let the games begin!" Genma quickly pulls Ino aside and whispers in her ear, I look at them curiously as I see Ino quickly leave the room to go into my bedroom. _Wait! What is Ino going to my bedroom for? _My question is quickly answered when she comes back out with a few of my scarves and a smaller bag. _What could she possibly have in that bag?_

Genma looks at me and says "Ok babes, here's the deal we're going to play strip poker with a twist. Each hand loss means losing one item of clothing and taking two shots of sake. The first one to lose 5 hands gets a very fun punishment." I start to panic _what does he mean punishment? _

Sensing my hesitation Genma gives me a dashing smile and puts his hand on my shoulder "Hey, don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it all if it's you and if you really want to stop; all you have to do is ask."

I start feeling a lot more relaxed about the whole thing and nod; I hear Ino let out a high pitched squeal as she claps with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun forehead, you'll see!"

Genma takes his senbon and puts it behind his ear, out of the bag Ino grabs some cards and takes the sake along with a bowl from the table whilst motioning us to sit down in a circle. I can see Genma drooling as in crosses her legs causing her already too short mini skirt to hike up giving him a peak of her lacy purple thong. _Kami help me deal with these two perverts!_

As the cards are dealt, I get my first hand a queen of hearts and a two of spades; the odds don't seem to be in my favor. As the flop gets put on the table I see a seven of diamonds, a king of clubs, and a 7 of hearts. _Shit! Maybe I can bluff my way through this. _

"Shouldn't we be betting? Isn't that the fun part of poker?" Hoping they take the bait, I await my response. I hear both of my companions chuckle. "Sure, let's bet shots!" they both respond.

"Well, in that case I bet 3 shots."

Ino looks up and responds "I'll call"

Genma studies us both and smiles "I'll see your 3 and raise you two more"

Ino and I both 'call' as the next card is flipped over showing us the turn which ends up being a king of hearts. Ino and I end up checking as Genma of course decides to raise another two shots. I attempted to fold but, he quickly put that to rest "Didn't I tell you doll? No folding allowed we aren't in a casino." _River, please save me! __**Right! Good luck with that! **_Inner Sakura tells me.

Once the river is flipped it reveals an ace of spades, the first thing that crosses my mind is "Wait, how do we determine a loser? Wouldn't there possibly be two losers for each hand?" Ino is the first to reply "Of course forehead unless there's a split pot, you should feel good, you won't be in this alone!" Getting the drift of what she's implying I respond "Are you saying I'm going to lose?" She rolls her eyes but before she can respond Genma interrupts "Baby, you have no poker face. Now, it's time to show your cards"

Ino flips hers first revealing an Ace of Hearts and a seven of clubs "Full House, beat that!"

Genma flips his showing he has a Full House as well only that he happens to have King of Diamonds and an Ace of Diamonds "My full house beats yours sweetie."

I flip my cards over feeling very embarrassed, trying not to look anyone in the eye.

"Sakura, you shouldn't ever bluff; it's not your strong suit." Ino points out.

I roll my eyes "No shit pig, I got it!" sensing the tension building Genma says "Well I won, so it's time to drink and strip!" I start off removing fishnet top and Ino being Ino removes her mini skirt. I mean after all we can all see her thong as it is already. As she removes it she turns with her back towards us, unzips her skirt and slowly removes it. As she inches the skirt down she bends slowly as well, giving myself and Genma a very clear view of her slightly parted rear, I quickly turn red as Genma stares with anticipation. I bet I could take his precious senbon from him right now and he wouldn't even notice. She looks over her shoulder at both of us and giggles "Enjoying the show, you two? Of Genma, I see you're getting a little too excited." Ino teased pointing out his semi hard member making his pants a bit tighter than before.

By the time our little poker game was done I was in just my bindings and white cotton panties, Ino was in her very provocative purple thong and matching bra, and Genma was in his boxer briefs revealing not only his amazing physique but his arousal due to his female companions state of undress . I'm not joking he has an incredible body from his rock hard six pack to his v shape leading to his boxers, by the looks of it from this vantage point he is quite well endowed.

All in all I was the loser of our little game challenge. What was my punishment you ask? Well, that's a good question; remember that bag I knew nothing about and those scarves? They are serving their purpose now. Ino got up and handed me the bag "Here you go forehead, put this on and come back"

I reluctantly go into my bathroom in my master bedroom and look into the bag to reveal a tiny red G-string; I mean how anyone can consider this to be an undergarment is beyond me. Along with this G-string comes a half corset bra in red as well with silver accents. _Where on earth did she get this and why was it in my house? _

Removing my chest bindings and panties, I decide to freshen up quickly and proceed to put on this ridiculous set of lingerie that Ino calls underwear. After I put the items on I take a good look at myself. Not too bad, I must admit, I do look pretty sexy. I'm nothing compared to Ino though. You may think I simply have low self esteem, but you don't have a friend that looks like her. She is a bit on the short side being 5'1 but it works for her voluptuous figure, she has thick firm legs, a round high rather large ass, a small waist and curiously perky breast for their large size. Then there's her face adorned with her amazing bright blue eyes, small nose and full lips; she used to have long blonde hair, but she decided it was easier to maintain if she cut it so that her locks rest on her shoulders, keeping part of her bangs to cover one of her eyes giving her face a sense of mystery.

Before I walk out of my room I grab my robe and cover my over exposed body. I turn the corner as I see Ino and Genma waiting for me, there's a chair in the middle of the room, and my table is pushed aside. _What on earth? _

"Ok Forehead, before we begin with your loser's punishment, would you like a few more shots?" I contemplate on what she is asking, while I feel very tipsy, I figure a few more shots would calm my nerves. "Yes, serve me at least three more." She wasted no time in fulfilling my request.

I look over at Genma and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he looks very nervous; as his mocha colored eyes meet my emerald gems he speaks up "Sakura, please take of that ridiculous robe and sit. I just want to remind you that we won't hurt you and all you have to do is say stop and we will."

I nod and slowly remove my robe, as it hits the floor; I use my hands to cover my very exposed ass and my nearly exposed womanhood. I hear laughter coming from my guests; it's beginning to piss me off. _I'm not a child! Ugh, alcohol is supposed to let me release my inhibitions, I feel like a failure already._

"Sit down, let's get this started" Ino gives me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder as I sit down. Suddenly, I feel them getting to work binding my legs and arms to the chair; I can tell they are using chakra to reinforce my scarves so that I don't break through them. The last scarf served to blindfold me. I start taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself.

"Sakura" his voice is deep, soft and very erotic. I feel his breath tickle my neck "Be sure to relax and be open to the pleasures you are about to experience. I want you to listen to our voices as if you were hearing them for the first time, feel every intention behind them. For now, don't try to analyze our methods, just revel in the world we create."

As I close my eyes, I can smell something sweet mixed with the scent from fresh fields after it rains "Open up Sakura" a very smooth feminine voice tells me.

I don't open up immediately, and then I start to feel a moist finger rubbing my lower lip whilst another hand massages my jaw causing me to let out a sigh. Once my mouth opens up I feel a fresh strawberry graze my lips, with one bite I feel all of its juices spread over my lips and run down my chin. Before my tongue can clean up the mess, I feel two tongues gently tasting the sweet tanginess left on my face. I feel my nipples harden from this sensation still unknown to me. Electric jolts traveling through my body as the wet muscles travel down my neck, circling around my shoulder and travelling back up.

"Tell me, how does that feel?" a whisper from the husky masculine voice reaches my ears. "Incredible" the only word I could muster myself to say. "Would you like us to continue?" the sweet sound of a siren reached my other ear. "Yes, keep going." Slowly, I begin to feel incredibly intoxicated; not by the alcohol I consumed, but by the amazing thrill traveling through my being.

The light touches grazing my arms on each side ignite a fire on my skin that can't be put out soon enough. Fingers gently traveling all over my body cause me to gasp for air, suddenly, I hear a metal 'clink' on the floor next to me; it sounds too loud to be Genma's senbon. I hear some shuffling noises, then a cold tingle reaches my lips; Ice, I can identify the source.

Ice. I feel the cold wet drops invading my lips traveling down my neck and pooling in the valley of my breasts. The mixture of fire and ice sends shots of pleasure all over my body as I titled my head back in ecstasy. I couldn't suppress my moans any longer. "Mmm… Aaah!" I feel my brain slowly ceasing to function as the ice traces my spine as delicately plump lips nip on mine exploring my outer mouth. On the other side I feel a tongue tracing circles down my spines and blowing over the wet trail of ice and saliva. My breath begins to quicken, I can see my vision blur as I dive into this world only filled with pleasure.

Snapping me out of my euphoria two very sexy voices simultaneously demand "That's right, now give us a kiss" As my mouth slowly opens, I'm instantly attacked by two pairs of wanting lips, guiding me to join them in an erotic tongue twisting game for dominance. The tongues gently caressing mine coaxing it to come out and play, I moan as I feel my womanhood moisten during this interaction. "Ooh!" tongues guiding me to learn the delicious art of a seducers true kiss. At that very moment, I knew I lost control.

The kisses intensified with the addition of a stroking pattern on my legs inching to my inner thigh, massaging, caressing, and circling around the soft lace of the red g string. Strong hands tug down the cups of my bra exposing my porcelain breasts. I gasp at the thought of such exposure; all insecurities are washed away as I feel hands rubbing against my very erect pink nipples. I can tell by the texture and tenderness of each touch that the hands don't belong to the same person. _Ino, I would have never thought!_

I can feel the ice circling around my nipples being encased with hot waiting mouths. One mouth on each breast, the feeling is unbearable as I scream with delight. My head begins to roll from side to side, I feel as if I never want this pleasure to end. My moans become increasingly louder as I feel teeth grazing my extra sensitive nipples, results from the fire and ice encompassing my body.

"Mmm... Don't stop, please!" is all I can muster to say, feeling the warmth pool within my stomach. Just as I feel like it can't get any better, the mouths removed themselves from my breasts. The only sound I hear right now are my panting breaths. A small whimper escapes from my mouth as a husky chuckle follows a whisper "Don't worry, I'll grant you your relief. First there is something I'm dying to do" A giggle in the background becomes more audible as delicate fingers gently graze my spinal cord once more. Rough masculine hands seemingly cold as ice reach into my g string and pull it to the side as I feel a single finger circling softly around the outer lips of my womanhood.

"Oh Kami" Lips place gentle kisses on the back of my neck, delicate hands lightly tug at my hair as the rough finger circles quickly against my pearl causing my entire body to tremble with desire. "Oh yes, more" the finger keeps circling as I feel both mouths return to nip at my taut peaks. The whole room turns black for a moment before I explode, letting out a very satisfying scream. My body quickly goes limp as if I were training with team 7 all day.

My eyes open only to see a very satisfied Ino and Genma smirking at me in my pleasured state. Self consciousness overtakes my experience as I gain my composure "Are you going to untie me now?"

"I don't know. You look very, very sexy like this and you'd still be at our mercy, not that you seemed to mind" giggled Ino. I shoot a semi intense glare only to be taken aback with the sight of Genma's very obvious erection. "Genma, are you ok?" He laughs and says "Ha, babe it's just an occupational hazard, I think I need to take care of this. I'll be in your bathroom for a few minutes then I'll be on my way"

Ino unties all of my scarves, freeing my body to move "Ok Sakura, well it's nearly two in the morning, I got to go. See ya!" she disappears in a blue cloud of smoke. I'm completely spent as I remove the wet under garments from my body and bring myself to bed, wrapping my body in cool red silk sheets as slumber welcomes me with open arms.

Tomorrow is another day, today was magical; I realized only a world of pleasure awaits me. No bad can possibly come of this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know you really didn't expect me to have Sakura's first experience with Genma and Ino, did you? Well sorry if you did! Keep on reading, it gets better. This will not be a lemon centered story although the theme suggests it. That doesn't mean that there won't be more than enough included within the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Discoveries

**Ok, first I want to thank those of you who are following me and this story, I really appreciate the support. The chapters will progressively get longer, I'm working on my story developing skills. With that being said, in this chapter I am introducing some new characters which may be confusing to anyone who thinks I will be following the Manga or Anime. I tweaked some of the details of the character's history which in later chapters shall be explained. (I will never keep you in the dark). This story is non-massacre. **

**Warning : Language and suggestive incidents**

**So without further ado, please enjoy and keep in mind I don't own Naruto or its characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Discoveries**

The sun peaked through Sakura's window as she slowly rose from her slumber. The pounding in her head accompanied her in her wake, prompting her to metabolize the alcohol left in her system to avoid a miserably hung-over day. As she rose she opened a window to let in fresh air, she truly loved the smell of the fresh outdoors permeating through the home.

Living alone had many benefits; one of those included being able to walk around the house completely nude. She rose from her lavish Victorian bed and headed for the kitchen. The kitchen was ample to say the least with cherry wood cabinets adorned the freshly carved sakura trees and the haruno circles alternating in lines along the frames. (Thank you again Sai) The handles were made of pure marble matching her counter tops; her barn style sink blended in perfectly with the décor. She had a fully functional yet wonderfully antique cast iron stove and her icebox held an iron and marble frame. This was the only room in her home that she insisted would have tiled floors along with the restrooms due to its contact with water.

She grabbed a glass from her cupboard and filled it with water from the sink and brought it up with her as she entered the private bathroom, searching through the medicine cabinet she found the tablets that her and Shizune invented to help alleviate hangovers. They made sure never to tell Tsunade of this discovery in fear of needing to put the item in mass production. It was their little secret.

Dropping the pill into her water, it fizzed at the contact she then performed a few hand signs to lace it with her chakra enhancing its effects to correspond to the amount of alcohol consumed. After it was properly dissolved she swallowed the cups entire contents. She placed the glass on the counter and began to walk back to the room. Opening her top dresser drawer she noticed a small bag similar to the one Ino gave her last night. She opened it to first find a note reading:

_Sakura, _

_ It's time to update your choice of undergarments. You have to learn to feel as beautiful as you are. This starts with underwear and wardrobe choices. Genma and I have taken the liberty to throw out all of your ugly cotton full briefs and buy you some new and improved assorted undies. You can keep your chest bindings for missions, but we also saw it fit to get some gorgeous bra's to match. Seriously forehead, if you don't appreciate this; I will knock you out! Enjoy being beautiful! We are here for you._

_Xoxo,_

_Ino the sexy beast and Genma the orally fixated freak!_

Sakura couldn't believe the gesture, her first reaction was to go and beat Ino-pig's face in. Then after considerations she realized Ino was just looking out for her. She searched in the bag to find many colors and types of bottoms and bra's. Corsets, bustier, braziers, thongs, g-strings, boy shorts, cheeky, garter belts in all types of materials and colors. She picked out a turquoise satin bra that nearly matched my eye color and a matching pair of boy shorts with a satin cream colored trim.

She was so enraptured with her findings that she didn't notice the presence by her window. "Wow Haruno, I had no idea you hid all of that beneath your baggy clothes and chest bindings. I must say I'm impressed." Sakura felt her spirit jump out of her skin as she looked to the side to see a very familiar face. Her body immediately tensed and her face turned bright red when she realized her state of undress in front of the unwanted, unannounced company. The underwear she picked out fell to the ground as she grabbed a sheet from the bed to cover her body. "You shouldn't cover up; I was thoroughly enjoying the view." Enraged by the comments and the visit she glared at a pair of dark onyx eyes "Uchiha, what the hell are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of a door? Did your mother teach you any manners?" She stomped into the bathroom and secured a cream colored thin cotton robe she kept on the door around her body.

"Why are you here Sasuke? What do you want?" Sakura asked not wanting to look him in the face as she still felt the embarrassment of being caught by him in the nude. The young Uchiha walked towards Sakura and raised his callous forefinger to her chin tilting her head upward forcing her to face him. Her heart beat started to race as she was forced to see the face that haunted her dreams and nightmares for so long. His smooth ivory skin, obsidian eyes, thin yet irresistible lips, high cheek bones, straight nose all framed by his spiky jet black hair; she was lost taking in his handsome face in all its glory.

"Sakura" he said in a low husky voice laced with sex appeal as he gazed into her eyes "You shouldn't leave your window open like that when you are indecent" Her anger resurfaced as she smacked him clear across his face leaving a very noticeable hand print in red "How dare you? This is my home and I didn't invite you in. You have no right to correct how I conduct myself in MY house!" her face reddened with anger as she began breathing erratically nearly hyperventilating.

Sasuke was stunned to say the least by her actions, but something inside of him was deeply intrigued. He looked back at Sakura and did the first thing that came to mind swiftly moving towards her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him until their foreheads were touching. He felt the sweat dampen her bangs, her body stiffened as a result of his actions. His warm sweet breath grazed her lips as he inched closer. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer; he claimed her lips in that very instant using his other hand to gently grab the back of her head tugging lightly at her pink locks. A moan erupted from Sakura's mouth vibrating on his as his tongue circled around hers invading every space of her mouth. Goosebumps surfaced all over her essence as her core was on fire moist with arousal. With closed eyes, she leaned further into the kiss deepening it nibbling on his bottom lip.

Sasuke pushed her into the wall grabbing her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her skin felt as if the sun was softly kissing her all over her body only to be cooled by the purest rains in the forest. He pushed down the robe she wore from her shoulders to expose two delectable creamy full globes decorated with perfectly pink peaks. The urge to kiss every inch of her essence was one he couldn't deny himself, not when he's wanted this for so long. As if by instinct he kissed the sensitive flesh and feasted on her pert pink nubs emitting a moan of his own. Sakura leaned her head back and closed her eyes _amazing, the way he's touching me, as if my body was meant for him to please…. Oh shit! What am I thinking? I can't do this. Does he think he can just come here to resurface feelings I left behind so long ago? All the painful memories of his rejection and all of my wasted efforts on him, how dare he! _

Sobering thoughts cause Sakura to react pushing Sasuke off of her and returning her robe to its proper place. "Did you really come here to play games with me? Seriously Sasuke, I know you never cared for me and never will. I thought we were passed this, you breaking my heart is something I don't ever want to experience again. Besides, what makes you think I'm just going to be ok with you coming on to me? I am no one's little fuck toy, you evil sick bastard!" with tears stinging her eyes, she glared at him incredulously.

"Sakura, I'm...I'm sorry." He looked deeply into her eyes, attempting to prove his sincerity. "I came here because Naruto, Kakashi, and I needed a fourth person so we can spar in pairs. Naruto found out that you were off from the hospital today and had no missions and figured we could spar then go out for lunch after. I know we aren't on the best terms so I offered to come and get you. Your window was open, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I used it. Then I caught sight of you and your beautiful body and I got lost in the view. I thought I'd tease you a bit with my remarks and I just got carried away. I'm not trying to hurt you, I just couldn't stop myself."

Sakura's body was trembling as she listened to his words "Sasuke, self control is one of your strong suits. I don't see how you could lose it so easily. You told me once before you'd never want me. Just stop playing games. If you want me to spar with you guys, fine. I will, just let me get dressed. Now if you don't mind vacating my room so I can change privately, I'd appreciate it."

He couldn't just let her believe those words, as she walked to her door motioning for him to make his exit he grabbed her arm and swung her into his body caressing her cheek and kissing her with every ounce of passion in his body. Sakura felt fireworks as electric shots traveled through her causing her eyes to roll back. Desperately needing air, he reluctantly separated himself as he whispered in her ear "I wasn't aware of my desires in my youthful days. I will not entertain such stupidity ever again. How about if we start over? No games, no insults, just us."

She couldn't believe her ears, _did her really just say that? _"Sasuke, this isn't a good time. I'm actually not allowed to date right now. I have a confidential assignment that will prevent me from seeing anyone. I'm sorry, if you are still willing when my task is completed, then we can talk about it more." Not wanting to meet his eyes she inwardly cursed the timing.

He stood there digesting her words willing his self to move away from her. _Is this what she felt every time I rejected her? Pain, sharp pain stabbing directly in the heart? _"How about we become friends first then? I won't pressure you and then maybe you'll reconsider my offer. But first, I have to have one last kiss before you stop letting me kiss you." Not waiting for protest he leaned in to savor the deliciously swollen plump lips in front of him as his tongue traced her outer lips and bit down softly causing them to swell slightly more.

A very entranced Sakura simply nodded in agreement "Umm… I need to put on clothes now and take a quick shower, do you mind?" with a smirk he replied "Can I join you?" earning him a punch in the arm "Ok, ok, I'll wait in the living room." As he exited the room he made sure she was looking straight into his eyes as reassurance that he was being truthful with her.

Sakura entered her ceramic Jacuzzi tub and turned the shower setting on letting the warm spray of the water travel down her frame therapeutically. She wanted to wash away all of her stress and worries. The conversation with Sasuke was really taking a toll on her. _I was so ready to move on. Why now? There's nothing I can_ _do about it!_ She grabbed her jasmine body wash, worked up lather and scrubbed every inch of her figure making sure to clean off the arousal from today and last night's events. Not wanting to take too long, she rinsed herself off and got dressed in a red tank top and gray spandex shorts. To complete her look she smoothed her hair into a high pony tail and secured her hai ite above her bangs as she exited the room to get Sasuke from the living room.

Sasuke was lost in thought when Sakura arrived. _Why is now not a good time? What isn't she telling me? I wonder if there's someone else. No, not possible, she said she couldn't date anyone. I have to find out._

_Flashback_

**_"Man that Sakura has grown up alright. She's surpasses every other konoichi out there in beauty and brains. What I wouldn't give for a taste of that." Said a slightly inebriated Shisui Uchiha sitting across from Itachi in the kitchen of the Uchiha compound. _**

**_"You know you shouldn't be talking about her in that way. She's a lady worthy of being someone's wife, someone who will treasure her, someone like me." Itachi was not about to let Shisui think he could ever taint his little cherry blossom. He was taken by her ever since she became an ANBU medic. He was one to appreciate talent, beauty and self respect and Sakura has all of those. _**

**_"My, my Itachi aren't you getting a bit touchy? Wasn't she in love with Sasuke? I don't think that has changed if you ask me." Shisui challenged Itachi glaring at him "Haven't you seen what my foolish little brother has done? He's wasted any chance he had to be with her. I can tell she has moved on and unlike your Yamanaka sweetheart, her moving on doesn't entail jumping someone's bones." Itachi retorted only for Shisui to grab him by the collar "Don't speak of that. You very well know I don't discuss my break up with Ino to anyone." He pushed Itachi back on his seat and walked off. "Hn, look who's touchy now."_**

**_"Dear little brother, you can stop eavesdropping now the show is over." Itachi waited for Sasuke to appear. "You know my conversations are none of your business, right?" said Itachi as he raised his brow at Sasuke noting the angry aura emanating from his body. "Why the hell were you two idiots talking about Sakura as if she were available for the taking? Stay the hell away from her." Sasuke spoke in a calm lethal voice letting his brother know he was serious. _**

**_"Oh, isn't this rich. Now you think she's good enough for you? After all the rejection and the way you treated her like nothing." Itachi got up from his chair and cornered Sasuke "Listen here little brother, I will pursue Sakura and let it be her choice. Do not think for one second I will back down simply because you now see that she's worthy. She has always been worthy to me." As he walked off Sasuke yelled "You will not have her, she's mine and she always will be."_**

"Umm Sasuke, I said I'm ready to go." Sakura brought Sasuke back from his thoughts. "HN, let's go." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand as she finished putting on her ninja boots and locked the door.

**Training Field 3 8:00 am**

"What's taking Teme and Sakura-chan so long? I should go get them myself." Naruto starts pacing back and forth "You know Naruto, you should take up reading; it helps one over look another's tardiness." Said Kakashi reading his trusty Icha Icha Tactics. The green book still looked pretty new being only a few years old.

"Right, like I want everyone to think I'm some perv. They already think I'm like Pervy Sage after all that time with him training, I don't need to help them." Naruto sighed. "Well, who said anything about reading Icha Icha? I mean any book would suffice. Perhaps you just want me to lend you some books." Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's irritation.

"If I want your type of books, I'd ask the author himself. Keep messing with me and I won't get you his new book before it comes out in two months!" Kakashi didn't go any further. _I have to have that new book._

Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived at the training field. "Hey guys, miss me much?" Naruto ran up to Sakura and locked her in a bear hug "Naruto you baka, I can't breathe!" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "Huh, oh sorry Sakura. I did miss you." Sasuke glared at his dumb friends antics "Hn, Dobe next time just says it instead of crushing her."

Kakashi noticed the raven haired ninja being protective over Sakura and raised his brow. _Hmm… Interesting. "_Kakashi-Sensei, I guess you didn't miss me at all." He looked over at the pink haired beauty with fondness taking in every inch of her adult body. _Must she really dress like that to spar? Tight shorts and a tank top? Kami help me keep my thoughts pure around her._ "Of course I missed my favorite FORMER student. By the way, no need to call me Sensei anymore you know. We are equals now." Sakura blushed at Kakashi's words "Thank you for trying to flatter me, but I know I'm not your favorite." She said with a sad look on her face. Her words weighed on Kakashi's heart.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's spar!" Sakura said in her most enthusiastic voice. Sasuke immediately staked claim on Sakura as a sparring partner only to be interrupted by the Copy Nin himself "I think I need to spar with her. I have a few things to teach her."

"What kind of things?' the Uchiha challenged only to receive a hard stare from the pinkette next to him. "HN, fine just don't do anything perverted. I'll be watching you." Sasuke said as he walked off. "Lighten up Teme, you can't afford to watch Sensei while you fight me, believe it." Naruto had no intention of a half assed session.

"Hn." He couldn't give away his intentions. "Let's get this over with, Dobe." Naruto grinned "Teme, prepare your chakra; you can't possibly beat me!"

"Well Kakashi-Sensei, are you ready?" Kakashi chuckled "Well Sakura, it would be nice if you didn't wear such inappropriate training clothes. Sasuke looked like he was going to lose it. Naruto looked like he wasn't so sure of his choice in lady for a moment. Itachi is in a tree somewhere spying on our sparring session." Sakura locked into his charcoal eyes _Itachi? Why would Itachi be here?_ "How about you sensei? What do you see? How do my clothes make you feel? She looked down to hide her flushed face and breathed.

Kakashi felt his throat dry up _if I had no heart, I'd impale you with my rod and make you scream every obscene word you could conjure up. FUCK! _For lack of better words "I… I thought you were too good of a _woman _to dress like that! You are a lady after all!" He sighed and responded.

Anger suddenly took over her, the Copy nin started to feel uneasy _I forgot about her crazy temper _"Sensei, are you implying that I am indecent? Am I to be seen as a loose woman simply because I dressed comfortably? Or is it that you are too much of a pervert to spar with a me when dressed in what you deem to be suggestive?" He had no chance to respond before she rushed him and nailed him right in his face. His body flew back nearly a mile away.

Needless to say, the silver haired pervert infuriated the pinkette to the point that she decided it was time for her to go. She was making her way off the field when Naruto ran up to her. "What gives Sakura-chan? Don't tell me you're done sparing?" he looked confused. "Hatake pissed me off, I'm out of here." She was still fuming, her body shaking and red with fury. "Sensei doesn't change; you only call him Hatake when you are ready to kill him, YIKES! How about I end my sparing session and we go have some ramen? My treat." He mustered his biggest warmest smile putting the little blossom at ease. He always knew how to make her feel better. "Ok, I'm in Naruto." She returned his smile with a smirk, which was all she could conjure up at that moment.

"Oi, Teme Kakashi pissed Sakura-chan off big time. I'm taking her for ramen, wanna come?" before he could finished his statement Sasuke ran up to them approaching the object of his affection "What did he do?" the young Uchiha asked firmly ready to punish his former teacher. "It's not that big of a deal, don't worry about it. I just need to cool down, maybe have some sake after my ramen." She allowed the words to slip out before she realized what she actually said. _Shit! _

Sasuke raised his brow at his pink haired teammate and smirked "Hn, your shishou is rubbing off on you. I'll tell you what; it's still early in the morning. If you agree to wait until later, I will buy you all you can drink; do we have a deal?" Naruto looked at the two dumbfounded _when did they get so close? And since when is Teme so nice? I'm lost; I'll have to ask Sakura while we eat our ramen._ Sakura responded "Hai, but don't complain about the dent I'm going to put on your pockets." She walked away and motioned for her blonde buddy to follow her.

"Teme, are you coming with us?" Naruto made sure he got his answer _I hate when he ignores me, he's such an asshole. _"I think I'll stay here and finish sparing, Kakashi is still here after all Dobe." He gave a dark menacing smirk as he spoke and walked off to find the remains of their former teacher. He needn't say anything else, it was understood, and their team leader would pay dearly.

As the two walked off Sasuke figured enough was enough "Itachi, I know you are there. Stop spying like a loser and face me." The older brother appeared in front of him in seconds "Smooth little brother, securing private time with Sakura and going to her place to pick her up… that was quite proactive of you. Don't think that this means you have her attention; I can easily take your spot and this isn't over. Now, if you don't mind, I need to take care of my former captain over there and give him a lesson on how to talk to women, especially MY Cherry Blossom." Before he could move any further his younger brother beat him to the punch. "Kakashi is for me to deal with and stop claiming someone that will never be yours, she doesn't even know you exist!" the young raven haired Uchiha was not about to be outdone by the capricious older brother.

Kakashi sat back and holding in the laughter that threatened to erupt from his chest as he watched to two brothers' fight over Sakura. _I guess I should apologize to her. To think her catching me off guard was my own doing. I_ _was lost in thought about how I put my foot in my mouth and used the wrong words to respond to her. Oh well, she'll forgive me, even if I have to steal Sasuke's sake date idea._

The Copy nin cleared his throat "Gentlemen, I have things to take care of. If you want to fight, you'll have to find me." With that Kakashi was gone in a 'poof'. The brothers glared at each other in frustration, then turned their backs and walked away with nothing left to say.

* * *

**A/N **

**I know I left you off before the day was even done, I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up soon. If you haven't already please check out Everything In Life by Porcelain Memories, I'm seriously addicted to the story and the author updates on a very regular basis. There are many fanfic gems out, but for me this one is the rarest of them. Don't take my word for it, find out for yourself. Anyway Please Read and Review, I love feedback, ideas, and suggestions. Even if you think I suck, tell me why :-) I have tough skin. 3 Til next time my loves! **

**ElevatedJewel**


	6. Chapter 6: History, emotions and resolve

**I apologize in advance if this chapter is a bit boring, it is very necesarry for the development of the story and you get some actual action scenes here. It may seem that the focus of the story is distorted but believe me when I say, it's still on track. I'd like to thank all of those following this story, I truly appreciate you. A special thanks to the amazing Porcelain Memories for her continued support and Writophrenic for the wonderful comments! I love hearing your feedback! **

*****Regular disclaimers apply*****

* * *

**Chapter 6: History, emotions and resolve**

**11 am Hokage Tower**

Sitting at her desk signing paperwork, Tsunade feels a familiar chakra outside of her door. "Are you going to come in Uchiha or are you just going to pace by my door all day?" Sasuke enters slowly and approaches the buxom Hokage "Hn, I brought some imported sake for you."

The slug princess raises an eyebrow and stares at the bottle. _Hmm… If I didn't know any better I'd say he is trying to bribe me? What does he want? _"Why how thoughtful of you! Serve us some and tell me why you are really here." He does as he was asked and serves two small bowls of sake." I want your permission to date Sakura." Sasuke feeling the pressure that may be involved with this conversation breathes in and out before looking up at his Hokage awaiting for a response.

"Ha, you certainly have bad timing. Sakura can't date right now." She finishes off her bowl and pours another and chuckles at the Uchiha's intentions. _All that time and he waits until now. He doesn't deserve her anyway. _"I spoke to her today and she told me she can't date due to an assignment. What would that assignment have to do with her being with me?" He spoke in a stern yet even voice not wanting to piss Tsunade off too much.

"That is none of your concern. My decision is final, do not complicate things." _This brat has guts questioning me. I have to admit this may set me back with getting Sakura trained. She loved this little asshole and him wanting to be with her might just bring back all of those emotions she moved on from. I have to remove him from the list. I might need to revise it entirely. Shit! _Tsunade sighed.

"My intentions are noble with Sakura, I want to her to be with me in the long run. I'd hate to use this as leverage but, don't forget that if it weren't for Shisui, Itachi, and I you wouldn't be alive. We went against our own clan to save you and the village, surely me being with Sakura shouldn't be such an inconvenience that you can't even consider it?" Sasuke stared intently at Tsunade as she thought about his words. _He had to bring that up, didn't he?_

**_Flashback 5 years ago Sasuke Age 17 nine months after the 4_****_th_****_ Great Ninja War _**

**_Paper bombs were exploding all around the Hokage tower as the Uchihas led by Fugaku and Danzo The Anbu Root division joined in the coup d'état to take over the village. Their first goal was to kill the Hokage and all of the current Anbu guards. _**

**_Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke sensed the commotion as they ran toward Konoha. "What the hell? This is what we come home to after a long mission?" Shisui complained, then froze in his place. "Do you feel the deadly auras and all of the clan's chakras? Let's hurry and see what's going on." Shisui advanced until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want Itachi?" _**

**_"Shisui, the Uchihas are staging a coup d'état. I heard father and mother arguing about wanting our clan to take over the entire village. Mother didn't agree, she said it would throw off the balance that was fought so hard to be established in the first place. Father wasn't too pleased with mother's rebuttal so he started to punch her repeatedly demanding that she show her loyalty to him and the clan as their matriarch." Hearing Itachi's words caused Sasuke and Shisui to tense up. Itachi inhaled deeply as he continued "I had to step in, I saw him ready to strike her again so I grabbed mother and left. As I was leaving with her, the clan leaders cornered me demanding I leave mother with the clan elders instead. I of course refused, there's no way they would've kept her safe." _**

**_Sasuke looked at Itachi enraged his aura was as dark as the depths of hell "Why didn't I know anything? She's my mother too! What are Fathers and the clan elder's plans for the village? What does this mean for the citizens and other shinobi families?" Itachi looked back as his younger brother, he truly understood his concern and anger but he had no choice. They were called out on a mission and Itachi didn't anticipate the coup occurring so soon. "I didn't know this would occur so soon. Our mission was to help secure mothers safety. All three of us needed to go together so that we could bring in enough money to get mother away from father. Somewhere he wouldn't be able to find her or detect her. You think before you act often Sasuke; if I would've told you, you could have gotten mother killed. You don't know Fugaku as I do, he is only driven by his need for power and anyone who will oppose his quest to conquer the village will end up dead. We have no more time to discuss this, I need to know right now from both of you; Are you willing to fight against our clan members to the death for the sake of the village and the innocent lives that are at stake?" Shisui nodded "Hai, I will protect the people and fight!" Sasuke glared at them both "I don't give a fuck about all these formalities, all I want to know is where is my mother?" _**

**_Itachi looked up at his little brother and gave him a soft smile "Mother is being protected by Sakura Haruno. She agreed to take her to a safe haven in the village and guard her with her life. She has also agreed to full discretion until disclosure is required. Tsunade thinks she is taking a leave for personal family reasons." Sasuke could see the stars in Itachi's eyes and he didn't like it one bit. The young Uchiha was happy that his mother was being protected by the only other woman he truly trusted yet bitter that she hadn't confided in him to tell him about the situation at hand. He knew deep down that now was no time to feed the darkness inside of him that oozed with jealousy at the thought of his older brother and Sakura sharing such an intimate relationship, now was the time to address the matter of his clan. "Itachi, leave father to me." A new resolve took over Sasuke as Itachi searched his eyes for uncertainty and found none. "Hai otouto"_**

**_"Let's go." They yelled as they made their way into the village, it was a calamitous sight. Buildings burning, corpses on the street of civilians and shinobi. "Let's split up! Fugaku should be headed to the Hokage tower." With that Sasuke left to find his father. "Shisui go to the center of the village and help as you can, I feel Kakashi's chakra in that direction and I know he can help even if he no longer has a sharingan. I'll head to the ROOT's layer and take care of Danzo." With that they parted ways._**

* * *

**_As Itachi reached the ROOT layer, he ran into a bloody Sai clutching his arm. The artist managed to keep his right arm attached that he nearly lost in battle with Danzo. His bond with Team 7 heavily outweighing his loyalty to the evil man whose soul desire is to usurp the Hokage and council, this being the exact reason why he joined the Uchiha seeking a common goal. _**

**_Sai directed Itachi to Danzo's position, once the evil tyrant sensed his presence, a wicked smirk formed on his face. Itachi advanced towards his target throwing several kunai that were easily dodged. Danzo decided to advance towards him as well, the older Uchiha uses this to his advances forcing Danzo to look up at him whilst he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan trapping Danzo in his chamber of death. _**

_**"Where am I? I am not supposed to be susceptible to the combat styles of your clan, I was promised that the serum would provide me with immunity to your dojutsu. Your father promised!" a disoriented Danzo exclaimed "Did you really believe the clan would establish and alliance with you on honest terms? You are wickedly naïve. The Uchiha won't ever give up any advantages they can have against a possible future enemy. Now, you will suffer for 72 hrs. while I help wrap up this annoying little battle." Itachi left Danzo to his despair and swiftly disposed of the remaining rebelling ROOT agents.**_

* * *

**_In the center of the city Shisui and Kakashi were engaged in a grand battle against several Uchiha clan members and ROOT operatives. "We need to end this quickly, I'm running out of chakra. I only have a borrowed sharingan to go against dozens of bloodline limit holders." Kakashi having been one of the first to respond in battle was beginning to feel the toll it was taking on him. _**_If only Sakura were here to heal me. Where is she? __**"Don't worry Hatake, we will finish it off by projecting your Raikiri to all of them simultaneously." Kakashi nodded in agreement as Shisui activated his stage two sharingan to allow him to redirect the current of the Copy Nin's raikiri.**_

_**The silver haired vet performs his hand signs as his blue/silver shockwave radiates from his hand with his own sharingan uncovered. Hatake synced with Shisui as he closed his eyes and reopened them focusing on Kakashi's jutsu until his raikiri disappeared absorbed by Shisui's visual prowess. Their opponents stood dumbfounded at their 'failure to attack' until they felt the opposing Uchiha shoot the raikiri through his eyes as if it were lightning produced laser annihilating all opponents at once. "Thank you Kakashi, I'll check the rest of the village and the compound. Please take any injured party to the hospital." With those last words Shisui disappeared.**_

* * *

**_Sasuke's hands were trembling with anticipation and anger. He was ready to deal with his father and end his worthless existence. His mother was always the person he was closest to being so caring and nurturing as a mother should. His father on the other hand was a cruel man, but learning how cruel he truly is sent Sasuke to a place he never thought he'd reach… revenge, sweet revenge to atone his family name and his own disgrace for deflecting from the village so long ago. _**

**_He approached the Hokage's office ready to keep her alive, but what he encountered was far worse than he could ever imagine. He opened the door with his katana in hand ready to strike when he sees his mother beaten and bruised, Sakura with cuts all over her face and neck, partially disrobed burned on her arms and legs. He could also see that the pinkette had a seal on her burnt arms suppressing her chakra. Tsunade was bound to her desk barely conscious, blood decorated her clothes. The mere sight of the three women turned Sasuke's stomach as guilt filled his heart. _**_I should've known! I need to protect them. _

**_Fugaku closed the door making his youngest son slightly jump out of his stupor. "Well if it isn't my youngest. Have you come to join me in power? Just think about it Sasuke, we can dominate the entire village and steadily take over the other allied nation's conquering the shinobi world!" he spoke whilst laughing maniacally. "If you will join me, all I need is for you to prove your loyalty." _**

**_"How shall I prove my loyalty father?" Sasuke replied, his voice laced with sarcasm and disdain. "Kill these women. They are disloyal and will only serve to work against the Uchiha goal. Surely my youngest isn't soft like his older brother." The young Uchiha was taken aback at his father's lack of heart. _**_He wants me to kill my mother, Sakura, and Lady Hokage? I will teach him. _

**_Sasuke hastily charged towards his father attempting to land a roundhouse kick to his face but failed as Fugaku grabbed his leg and threw him against the wall. "You'll have to do better than that Sasuke." His father taunted. Sasuke got up and started rapidly performing hand signals causing his katana to glow like the moon but before he was able to attack Fugaku, he found himself frozen in fear just as it occurred when he first met Orochimaru. He willed himself to move, but he very well knew his father's sharingan was tricky, an attempt to escape it the wrong way could very well be fatal. _**

**_The illusion turned the entire room black and white. Every step Sasuke took caused his joints to still weighing his legs down as if they were drowning in quicksand. He remembered that when his happened during the chunnin exams he stabbed his leg with a kunai, it seemed worth a shot. He stabbed his leg twice and activated his own sharingan to sense the ominous presence is the jutsu caster. Once he sensed Fugaku's presence he grabbed his father and slammed him against the wall only to realize that he was holding a log. _**_Shit Substitution! Time is running out, I need to do something before everyone dies. _

**_Sasuke felt his anger swell as he slowly lost control of himself, black spots began to decorate his skin, his eyes transitioned from his sharingan to his mangekyo sharingan. As his anger grew his mangekyo on his left eye changed, slowly ripples started to adorn his eye awakening the rinnegan. The pain was traveling through his frame enhancing his senses and as he felt his father approach him, he let out a force through his left eye dispelling the illusion on Fugaku's jutsu, reflecting it right back to him. The only difference was that Sasuke was an active participant in adding the suffering for his prey. _**

**_His control was nearly gone as he crushed Fugaku's throat causing him to yelp in pain. He looked at his pathetic father "So is this what a man does? He beats on women, thirsts for power, and asks his son to kill his own mother and teammate? I will kill you now!" with that Sasuke took his chidori charged katana and pierced his father's heart. In Fugaku's last moments Sasuke whispered in his ear "Greed is the death of a foolish man." He pulled out his katana as his father drew is last breath slumping on to the floor._**

**_Sakura's chakra restraints were released as soon as Fugaku died. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I was supposed to protect your mother and I failed. I failed her and my shishou." She sobbed through her blood drenched face. "Sakura, please heal yourself, my mother and the Hokage; they are still alive and you are the only one who can keep them that way. Here take this." He handed her a soldier pill. "Use it to replenish your chakra." With those words Sasuke fainted from the after effects on being in his father's mangekyo sharingan for so long. Sakura immediately went to work restoring them all._**

**_End of Flashback_**

"You know Sasuke, if I am not mistaken Itachi and your cousin Shisui aided in that as well. As a matter of fact Itachi came to me earlier requesting permission to pursue Sakura, so tell me, is this another simple rivalry in form or a dick measuring contest between brothers? Cause Sakura is not some cheap prize." Tsunade studied the young man before her intently.

"The day I defeated my father, I realized how much I care about her. When I saw her cut and charred barely there on this very floor, I wanted nothing more than to make quick work of killing my father to save her. I didn't know how to act on it, so I didn't. I do know what I want though, nothing has been so clear to me ever." He stared at the Hokage as he spoke, not daring to look away to ascertain his resolve.

"The choice is hers. If she wants you, it shall be. Right now though, she can't date. I will do one thing for you, I will tell her how both Uchiha brothers have serious intentions towards her. This will give her time to think about the matter objectively. Both brothers because you BOTH helped rescue the village."

Sasuke was fuming inside at her words but knew better than to test Tsunade. "Fine, I did the honorable thing but believe me when I say No one gets to be with her but me. I can always convince the council on how I wish to procure a wife to help rebuild the Uchiha clan to continuously aid the village with the precious sharingan." He smirked and took his leave. As he got to the door he looked back and said "Good day Hokage-sama."

**1:00 pm in the village street bizarre **

"Genma stop staring every woman that passes by down and help me! I still need to do research on Kakashi though I really want to just stab him a few times with my poison kunai." Sakura was walking with the orally fixated ninja attempting to gather Intel on her sensei only to feel rather annoyed by his demeanor. "Lighten up princess, I can always direct my attention to you and show you all I can really do to that hot virgin body of yours." Genma responded with a wink earning him a loud smack from his pink haired companion.

"Ok, ok, sorry! How about we go to the most obvious place to collect information on the very unpredictable predictable Copy Ninja?" Sakura was lost. _What obvious place? _Her question was answered when they arrived to the Adult Bookstore named Icha Icha dreams. "Just kill me now, I am not going into that store! Everyone will think I'm a pervert just like Kakashi." Sakura sighed biting on her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"Alright, so let's see you suggest somewhere to gather Intel on your sensei? I don't see you coming up with anything at all." Genma waited expectantly for a response, when he got none he grabbed Sakura's hand and led her inside of the store. "Now darling, you have to pay attention to your target. Tell me what you know so far about him."

Sakura pondered and responded "Well, he reads porn all day, is lazy, cheap, and has a sadistic sense of humor. I'm guessing he's into the conservative type because he called me a 'loose woman' because of my attire today, he's such a jerk!" Still mad at her sensei she stomped into the store.

"Well that's quite the observation, perhaps we should be a bit more specific. Oh, and about his comment, you are dressed right now to encourage hard-ons from every man you pass. It was wrong for him to refer to you as 'loose' if he indeed did." Genma waited for Sakura to respond.

"Hmmm… Specifically he alternates between reading Icha Icha Paradise and Icha Icha Tactics, those seem to be the books he favors. His laziness only applies to normal life, not battles. I've never seen him with a woman and wouldn't know the last time he had one. I consider him more Asexual than anything else. His reaction to my clothes indicates that he is attracted to women and perhaps my attire made him uncomfortable though I don't see how black shorts and a tank top are deemed as too revealing when sparring in 101 degree temperatures without any shade to cool me off!" Sakura let out a deep sigh as she caught her breath from the rant she just let out.

"Good. Knowing the specific books he likes will help. Remember most men are easy, you don't need to get too complex and you need to know how to rule out unnecessary data. For example you didn't mention how Kakashi hangs out more with the dead than those alive and well around him. This information will be helpful and not so much at once. It means his guilt doesn't allow him to enjoy the living often, if you were actually looking to pursue him; it would be relevant in order to fill the hole in his heart. Since you are simply looking to seduce him this is irrelevant. So with the information you gave me, the best bet is to read these books. Let's go buy them!" Genma looked at Sakura with a big smile on his face.

"Buy them? Me? Are you crazy? I can't be seen buying smut!" Sakura's face began to match the color of her tank top displaying her embarrassment. "Stop acting like a child! You are a woman now and if you want my help, you will need to think of this as a mission. You aren't a baby anymore! You forfeited that right when you signed up to become a shinobi." Genma realized that he started to yell startling Sakura, he then began to lower his voice "Now, go inside and buy both books. I'll be waiting out here" Genma was frustrated to say the least. _She's being such a baby! How could she regress from the very sexual being she was last night to the timid little girl I saw today? What changed?_

Sakura came out of the bookstore with her two books and two medical journals for study. She goes and shows Genma her purchases. "If you want to read the books and allow me to act parts out, I'm completely for it. Your wish is my command my sweet cherry needing to be popped." She punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't get any ideas pervert. Sorry for being such a bitch earlier, I'm not used to this. Men desiring me or provoking sexual thoughts… I've just never been attractive. All of a sudden today Sasuke comes to make a move on me, Kakashi gets distracted during practice, and you… well we all know you are a man whore. I've just never had this with anyone other than Naruto and Rock Lee." Sakura just didn't understand.

"I can show you what that means, but you'd have to be ready to receive what I have to give you. Trust me, mind numbing pleasure comes with that offer." Sakura felt the world closing in on her, she couldn't let Genma do what he wanted after what happened with Sasuke this morning; could she? Then she had to seduce Kakashi? She just couldn't see herself sharing her body with so many different men. Perhaps she should share her sentiment with Tsunade. One thing was for sure, Sasuke needed to be removed from her list. She couldn't bare hurting him no matter how many times he hurt her.

"Genma, I can't do that. You know it's not that easy for me." She said in a meek voice. "Yeah, Yeah, one day you'll need it and that day I will be right here waiting to savor your precious flower and make you feel like you can touch the heavens. Until then, read those two books and figure out a way to get Kakashi." He placed a loving kiss on Sakura's forehead and left. She made her way home entranced in her thoughts not knowing that a pair of sharingan eyes were watching her entire interaction.

**7:00 PM Sake Too Me**

Sakura arrived to her favorite drinking bar after spending the rest of the day resting and reading Kakashi's favorite books. She then determined that he must love traditional Japanese attire. _I think I should test out my theory tonight when I meet up with Sasuke._ With this in mind she dressed in a blood red kimono with ivory and black cherry blossom accents. She wore very little make up, a simple black cat eye line and red glossy lips would suffice for her. Her hair was up in a messy French twist with her bangs flat against her face. Underneath her clothes she wore a silk red thong and a black and red bra that left her beautiful pink nubs exposed. She never expected Sasuke to keep his word, she didn't expect this morning to mean anything, until she saw him approaching the bar. He was actually wearing black slacks and an untucked loose white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone showing off his magnificent pectorals. Sakura growled inside._ You can see his deliciously ripped arms and chest through his shirt, it's nearly transparent!_

"I didn't think you'd seriously come here Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes displaying her surprise. "I told you I would, I'm glad I did. Did you think of what you are wearing before you left the house? You look amazing enough to make it hard for me to keep pure thoughts with you." Sasuke took in her appearance. _She looks beautiful and Kami help me but it almost looks like she has nothing on under her kimono. _Her kimono hung off of her shoulders exposing her soft creamy skin all while displaying a subtle amount of cleavage.

Sakura blushed at his statement "Why thank you Sasuke-kun. You look very handsome as well." His eyes meet hers for a moment, only a few seconds yet it felt like an eternity as if time stood still waiting for them to embrace each other's presence in a more intimate way. She felt her breathing stop almost as if it were threatening to ruin this bit of ecstasy bestowed on them. He hated himself for having to interrupt their mutual admiration, but the conversation with Tsunade reminded him that there was something he desperately needed to say. A long overdue sentiment of gratitude and apology.

"You know, I never did thank you for protecting my mother. I never apologized for my choice of words after I fought my father or the fact that he- they- my family beat you and sealed your chakra. The state they left Lady Hokage in, all of it, it was just horrible. I was disgusted with myself, with my name and I just couldn't think. When I saw you three in the state that you were in, I just let my anger take over me. I knew that even if I died in the process, I had to kill my father. I'm sorry I didn't say this to you sooner." Sasuke looked into her eyes searching for her thoughts wanting her to recognize the sincerity of his words. It has always been difficult for him to express himself, he only feels this comfortable around Sakura, his mother, Naruto or when he's talking business. No one else is allowed to see this side from him.

He looks away and motions the bar tender to bring a bottle of his best sake. As it's placed in front of them he pours some for his pink haired companion, stopping her hand as she was going to serve him some as well. "You will not be serving me tonight. I will serve myself and you, remember I said you can have as much as your heart desires."

She felt her heart beat quicken, millions of thoughts ciphering through her mind at once. She stared into his eyes as they brought her into a world, a dark world, bathed in obsidian desperately calling for light to shine through it calling for the moon to glow and brighten its presence. "Sasuke." She grabbed his hand in a comforting manner. "Had it not been for you, I probably wouldn't be here. Let's not think about that, lets enjoy our time." A big smile formed on her full red lips, it took everything the raven haired male had not to take her in his arms and show her the type of passion she awakened inside of him. _I have to control myself._

Then it happened, just as things were going so well for them, an unwelcomed addition comes ruining his plans for the night. "Why hello, if it isn't my little brother and the beautiful cherry blossom. I didn't expect to see you here, certainly not together at least. May I join you?" Itachi smiled knowing well that he'd be well received by Sakura but not by Sasuke. "No, go to a table, find someone else to bother. We are busy as you can see." The younger Uchiha scowled at his brother. "Oh come on Sasuke, he can join us, it's not like we're on a date. Besides, if we get too drunk Itachi can be our means of making it home safe. I don't think it's even possible for him to get drunk." The pinkette looked at him with her bright jade eyes and batted her eyelashes as if saying 'pretty please'. He couldn't deny her if he tried. "Fine, sit down with us."

To Sasuke's dismay Itachi sat on the other side of Sakura. "Have you been told how lovely you look tonight?" Itachi grabbed one of Sakura's hands, brought it to his mouth and left a gentle kiss on it. As he brought it down he kept a hold on it massaging her palm, dragging his fingers over hers. Sakura was almost entranced by his actions. Sasuke on the other hand was furious. _How dare he touch her? No to mention how dare he go to Tsunade requesting for permission to be with her? I have to stop this now! _Grabbing the hand out of his older brothers grasp, the younger Uchiha glared at his brother "I already told her how beautiful she looked, thank you very much!" his words were bathed in his anger, he felt as if he could explode right now.

Sakura began to feel uneasy _what is Itachi's deal? I mean sure, we are friends but we don't interact much. I used to only see him during some ANBU missions and when Ino and Shisui dated, I would run into him. Why are these two brothers acting as If they are fighting over me? Itachi, like me? That's ridiculous! His fan club is almost as big as Sasukes, the only difference is that he actually dates. I don't get it but maybe it's time for me to go. _"Well gentlemen, I'm sorry but I just remembered I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow and training with Lady Tsunade." She got up from her stool and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek making it hard for him to contain his blush and whispered in his ear "Thank you for everything! We'll do this again sometime." She walked towards Itachi and gave him a light hug. "Sayonara Itachi, it was nice seeing you."

As Sakura was about to leave she felt a hand grab onto her arm, she looked up to see Sasuke. "I'll walk you home. Plus, I know you just made an excuse to leave an uncomfortable situation so I bought you another bottle of sake for you only." He gave her one of his signature smirks as she nodded and started walking with him home.

* * *

Shisui walks in the bar as they made their exit and sits next to Itachi. "Well it seems like you are losing to your little brother. How did the great Itachi Uchiha manage to screw that up?" Shisui said with a chuckle as he motioned for the bar tender to bring him some shochu. "You'll need something stronger than sake to deal with this humiliation!" he nudged Itachi breaking him from the shock he was in. "It's obvious Shisui, Sasuke has already told her his intentions and he's playing on the fact that she's willing to be his friend. This doesn't mean that I have lost, this just means I need an opportunity to talk to her privately. Plus I know more of what's going on with her right now than my little brother knows. Either way, I'm not trying to win her affections for sport, so watch how you phrase things." Itachi looked up at his cousin with fire in his eyes to make sure his message was clear.

Just as they were changing the subject, Sai walks into the bar with his arm around Ino. "I think we should leave, I think I've had enough to drink cousin." Itachi wanted to get his cousin out before he caught sight of the one thing that can make him unravel. "Weasel, I have no intention of leaving until this bottle is done. Plus I promised your mother that I would bring her home some sake for the dinner she wants to host. Be prepared, she plans on inviting Sakura." Shisui didn't understand what was wrong with his cousin, thinking he'd leave so abruptly until he looked in the same direction as him. What he saw had him grip the bar until his knuckles turned white his big reddish black eyes sent deadly glares in the direction of the blonde beauty that used to be his. He ran his hand through his short curly black hair and banged the counter once more, alerting others to leave him alone. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, don't do this to yourself. If you want to still have some drinks we can bring some home with us and talk about it." Itachi wanted to stop his best friend before he did something he'd regret.

Before even has a chance to stop him Shisui rises from his chair and walks towards Ino. As she looks up and sees Shisui walking towards her, she feels the butterflies in her stomach as their eyes connect. She can sense the pain and anger behind his cold stare as her eyes begin to water. Soft lips brush against her ear "Do you want to leave? We can go somewhere else." Sai whispered to her. "Sai, I think I'm just going to go home. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. I know you are skilled, but you don't want to fight with him." Ino placed a chaste kiss on Sai's lips before running out of the bar.

Shisui changes direction to walk out of the bar as well when he's stopped by Sai "Ino is with me now, leave her alone. I won't have you messing with her head." Sai earned a cold glare from Shisui, before he was able to respond, Itachi intervened. "Sai, don't let your mouth cash a check it can't afford. Scamper on home. If my cousin wishes to talk to Ino, he shall." With that Shisui left running to catch up to Ino who was half way down the road.

He caught her arm as she attempted to run away and brought her into an alley pinning her against a brick wall. Her heart was pounding, she could barely catch her breath as her big blue eyes filled with tears locked with his mahogany orbs. She couldn't contain herself any longer and began to sob into his chest, all tension left him as she unraveled. He felt the need to comfort her as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "What do you want from me? You said that I was dirty, that you never wanted to see me again. Why isn't that you won't let me just be?" she cried so hard, her chest tightened, air wouldn't travel to her lungs as she began to hyperventilate. "Breathe Ino." Shisui said while shaking her in an attempt to redirect her focus.

He gently lifted her face to make their eye lock once more, he couldn't stand seeing her broken. The woman he knew and fell in love with was strong, confident, hard headed, demanding, and loving all at once. The woman in front of him right now was a shell of her former self. He couldn't stop himself, he needed to touch her as his hand caressed her cheek wiping all the tears from her eyes as tender as only a lover would. He lowered his lips to graze hers blowing a gentle air against her skin before he kissed her lips with all the longing that he harbored for the long 9 months that they were apart. He pulled her closer to his body massaging her shoulders, causing her skin to melt under his touch. She gasped, he took this opportunity to deepen this kiss as his tongue invaded her mouth, and she couldn't hold back any longer as she moaned into his mouth and began to massage his tongue with her own. The only thought in her mind was that she had to have him, even if it was the last time, she needed him. She began hand signs behind his back transporting them back to her apartment. One look into each other's eyes and they both understood what they needed to do

**11:00 PM Sakura's House**

"Thank you for the walk home Sasuke. I should have listened to you when you said you didn't want Itachi to join us. I just don't get why you guys don't get along. He loves you dearly and I know you love him." Sakura looked up at her former crush. "I do love my brother, but he's still a jerk. I feel like I always have to compete with him." Sasuke was still upset that his 'date' with Sakura was ruined by Itachi's presence. The pinkette starts to open the door and looks back at him "Sasuke, I'm glad we're friends and I really had a good time. Thank you for the sake." She closed the door behind her.

Sakura removed her sandals and turned on the light. She placed the sake on the table and sighed _what a night!_ _Too bad Kakashi didn't go to the bar today, I really wanted to see if I was right about him. Oh well._

"Sakura, isn't it a bit late to be getting home?" _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ "What the hell Kakashi! How did you get in here?" Sakura jumped out of her skin, no other than the infamous Copy Nin himself was sitting on her Victorian sofa with his trusty orange book in his hand. When he caught sight of her his visible eye nearly bulged out of its socket, all he could think about is page 59,72,147, 206… so many different scenes popped in his head involving a beautiful geisha like protagonist with lips bruised from passionate kisses, skin flushed from a combination of tender and rough touches during intense love making. Suddenly, he could picture Sakura with the same lusty look in her eyes, skin begging to be touched, desire needing to be sated, and lips calling to be kissed. _Get it together old man. She's your student and don't forget why you really came here. _

"Sorry, I came to apologize for my comment earlier. I know you aren't loose, but you have to understand, your body isn't that of a child anymore. You are a woman now and tight little shorts and a tank top can be a big distraction. I just didn't find the right words." Kakashi looked back sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I figured I would wait until you got home instead of doing this tomorrow. I can't live with my favorite student being mad at me." His eye crinkles letting her know he's smiling under his mask.

"I'll forgive you under one condition." Sakura takes the opportunity to get something she's wanted for years. "I'm listening." Kakashi gulps nervously _Oh kami, I have a feeling this is not going to be good. _"Take off your mask and let me see your face." She graced him with a triumphant smile on her face. "What is it with people wanting to see behind my mask?" He face palmed._ If I take off my mask this could either go really good or really bad? On the other hand she might not forgive me and then I'd have hell to pay if the Hokage found out. Shit! _"You can't put your mask back on until you leave either." Sakura added.

Kakashi laughed nervously "Seems as if I don't have a choice as I don't want to suffer your wrath." He slowly inched down his mask until it was hanging down his neck and pulls his hai ate up so his sharingan can memorize her reaction.

Sakura simply stares at Kakashi "I can't believe it." Are the only words she can find to describe what she sees?

* * *

**A/N **

**You'll get Sakura's reaction in the next chapter! Thank you for your continued support, please Read and Review, I love hearing from everyone. I also like to see you so I can read your stories as well. If you haven't already, check out Everything in Life by Porcelian Memories, you won't be disappointed. **

**You may be confused into thinking that this will be Uchiha centered, it isn't I honestly haven't picked out who Sakura will be officially paired with yet or how this will end up, but I promise to make it worth reading. xoxo**

**Elevated Jewel**


	7. Chapter 7: Changes

_**Hello everyone! I would like to thank you again for following, commenting and making this story a favorite! It means so much to me! **_

_*****Warning*** This chapter has some graphic moments hence the M/MA rating. Reader discretion is advised. Please enjoy!**_

_**As always I don't own Naruto or its characters :-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Changes**

Wide viridian eyes stared at the silver haired man taking in the view of his ever so elusive face. The very face that she has waited years to gaze upon. The sight before her was nothing like the theories her team came up with. There was no ridiculous mole, no buck teeth, no acne, no burn marks, no deformities at all. His skin was smooth without any blemish and hardly any scarring aside from the one the traced down his left eye. There was a slight tan on the part of his face that was exposed on a daily basis. His full lips bore a perfectly pink tint in contrast to his perfect alabaster skin which was only accentuated by his high cheek bones, regal nose, and strong chin. Kakashi Hatake is the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. The words 'Made in 'his' image' rang in her head as the man before her was clearly created to mirror the gods. The sight of him was like being offered a tangible piece of heaven while on earth. She was breathless. No man should ever be so perfect, but he was.

"I-I u-un-d-derstand why you wear the mask." Her face was flushed, she felt like she was burning on the hot intensity of the sun. Suddenly her kimono felt like a quilt making her unbearably hot. Kakashi chuckled. _Well, it seems like my face didn't disappoint. She sounds and looks like Hinata when Naruto is too close. This is indeed interesting! _

"Should I put the mask back on?" She fell into a temporary state of hypnosis unaware of anything around her, void of any sound. Her consciousness drifted as for a split second she walking into another world surrounded by emotions, thoughts, and pictures she couldn't quite make out. It happened the second her sea green eyes connected with the mysteriously dark grey ones of her former sensei. He noticed that her pupils were slightly dilated and her eyes were somewhat vacant.

"Sakura? Are you there?" the Copy Nin walked up to her vacant stare, grabbed her arms and shook her back to reality.

"Did you say something?" she blinked in his direction. Noticing he was way closer than before, she stumbled backwards and bumped against her table. "Should I put the mask back on?" he was deeply amused by her antics, he'd never seen her act this way with the young Uchiha. "No!" she said almost too quickly. "At least don't wear it when it's just me and you." _Just me and you? Who am I kidding? With these raging hormones that have been unleashed these last few days, I can't alone with him too often. _

"Hmmm… well that sounds promising. How about we have some of your sake?" He was already pouring them both drinks in the little bowls. Sakura needed to sit down as her legs were beginning to give out from her awe-struck state so she decided to sit on her table. BIG MISTAKE! Her kimono slide open giving the silver haired jonin a nice view of her long firm creamy legs leading up to her shapely thighs giving a small peak of the silky red thong she had on.

All of a sudden Kakashi felt his mouth go dry as if he were walking through the desert with nothing to quench his thirst, lost, the vision in front of him was his only oasis. He felt her all over without a single touch, evidence of the effect she was having on him became visible in his jonin pants as his member gradually began to enlarge. A delicate pink tint began to illuminate his cheeks visible to Sakura as a result of his missing mask.

"Umm… it's getting a little late. I should probably get going." He needed to leave before he did something he couldn't take back. She began to slid off the table causing him to have a better view of her already exposed body until her feet reached the floor which he was very thankful for until he noticed the top of her kimono opened slightly, just enough for him to see the bra she wore matched her underwear gifting him with a wondrous view of her delicately full chest. _Kami-sama I have to get out of here now!_

She walked up to her former sensei to bid him farewell when she noticed the look on his face. Feeling triumphant that she wasn't the only one affected by his presence, she decided to mess with him a bit before he left. "Here let me help you." Her voice was low, raspy, and sensual causing his thoughts to go crazy with scenes of him ravishing her, savoring every inch of her lovely skin. Her hands reached towards his neck grazing his skin with her delicate fingers as she inched up his mask taking her sweet time to relish in the moment when her-Sakura Haruno- caused the infamous Copy Nin to get nervous enough to cower away from her. This was a true victory in her eyes especially knowing that she was one of maybe a handful that has been graced with the honor of seeing the definition of physical male perfection.

"There, now you are all covered up again." The look in his eyes was priceless as she placed a tiny kiss on his exposed skin and walked him to the door. Her back slammed against the door "What the hell just happened? I looked at him and momentarily abandoned my own body, it was like my curious soul traveled into his mind and found everything I needed to know about him." She exhaled knowing that she'd need a nice long shower after that encounter.

**Ino's Apartment 7:00 AM**

Breathless moans echo through the air in the confines of Ino's bedroom as the sun peaks through her curtained window. "Mmm…" she gasps repeatedly. Hands massage her legs, creeping up her thighs. She can feel air grazing her most intimate of places, the hands caress her and bring her closer as the air feels stronger. Soft kisses are felt up and down her legs. Heaven, the only word that can describe how she feels right now. The stars bestow paradise on earth under the moon and sun equally. Her eyes roll back, lips inching closer to her hidden cavern waiting to light it with divine fire.

Fingers latch on to the messy brown locks tickling her abdomen urging him to devour her entirely. A whimper escapes her mouth as she relishes in the titillation of a lips sucking in her cores essence treating it as the only source of oxygen in the world. Her knuckles turn white as she reaches back and grips the headboard, tongue lining her outer lips between sweet subtle nips from teeth. The wet muscle travels inside of her cave setting her core on fire, leaving no part undiscovered, no area untouched. Her inner muscles contract at the feeling of a tongue circling around her sensitive bud causing her back to arch. Lips swollen from the force of suppressing her moans.

Shisui looks up at Ino with lips glistening with juices from her delicious valley admiring the dilated pupils, blue eyes bathed in lust and desire. He inched up to meet her eyes locking her gaze as he inserts a digit into her slick folds curling his finger inside of her, massaging her bud with his thumb. Her eyes widen, he loves watching her disappear in rapturous passion. His face inches closer, tongue travels up her lips peak while inserting another digit inside of her twisting his fingers reaching her spot. A loud gasp comes out of her mouth, his breath fans her face "I will never get over how good you taste. I need your sweet nectar all to myself." He whispers in a deep breathy voice. Tears begin to well up in her eyes as he slams his fingers faster and deeper inside of her and he his head back to her entrance and vibrates his lips over her pearl bringing her over the edge in contact. "Ahhh, Shisui… Oooh!" Her screams fill the apartment as she releases in his wanting mouth, his tongue greedily drinking from her well. He's been in the desert far too long to turn away such an amazing gift.

Ino looks down still panting from her lovers touch. "If only I could always wake up that way." Her words are forced between breaths, Shisui rests his head on her bosom caressing her firm stomach. His hands trail up and down her arms.

'Knock, knock' the door brings them out of their moment. "Stay here, I'll get the door." Ino gets up and grabs Shisui's discarded black high collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol displayed proudly on the back. She looks back at him and winks at his deep reddened bedroom eyes. Running her hands through her disheveled hair bringing it up into her usual high pony tail, she walks into the living room towards the front door.

"Sai…" the panic in her voice does not go unnoticed by the former ROOT shinobi. "I was worried about you, but by the smell of your house I'd say you've been home for quite some time and very busy at that!" He has no idea how to feel, no book could prepare him for what he was feeling. "What does this mean for us? Are you just going to forget what he did to you?" Sai raised his voice slightly for him this is as close to yelling as he'd get.

"I can't control how I feel about him. I don't want to hurt you, Sai. I know you've been good to me, always there. I just… I tried to stop loving him, I couldn't stop. I don't think I ever will. Please, understand." She began to unravel her tear streaked face looked up to face Sai's dark cold stare. "So that's it? I repair what HE broke only for it to take a few seconds of seeing him and you forget all he's done. So then I, your concerned BOYFRIEND come to check and see if you were ok just to be greeted by MY girl in another man's shirt, nothing underneath, reeking of sex!" He begins to lose it, feeling helpless is foreign to him. At this very moment he wished that Danzo would come back from the dead and suppress his emotions all over again so he could stop feeling.

He walks up to Ino inching his hand towards her face, she freezes, afraid of what he might do. A hand grabs Sai's before it can touch her. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Shisui's grip is firm ready to snap the emotionless artist wrist should he move closer. Sai takes in the scene in front of him… Ino dressed in only an Uchiha shirt and her former lover dressed in unbuttoned zipped up jeans. "Unlike you, I would never hurt her." He can't take it anymore, he has to go somewhere and fast. _I'll ask the Hokage for a lengthy mission; by the time I get back, I should be over it. _He leaves and doesn't look back. He already has a vivid enough picture in his memory, one he'd soon seek to erase.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I know Sai, he wouldn't do anything to harm me." Shisui turns Ino to face him "So much confidence in him, such little in me?" she rolls her eyes at his remark. "If my memory serves me correctly you were the one who broke up with me! You broke my heart, you broke me and didn't care what I had to say about it or how I felt. Then you called me such horrible things. Yes, I trust Sai. He never judged me like you did. I wish I could've loved him, he just wasn't you." Ino couldn't look at him, remembering what happened between them a little shy of a year ago. She tried so hard to forget but how could she? It was the worst thing to ever happen to her. He looked at her pained expression, glimmers of tears in his eyes knowing exactly how bad he screwed up. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her and ease the pain away with kisses and continuous love making but he knew it was too soon to ask for her to be his again. Not after this, not after what happened, perhaps not ever, unless she decided so.

"I need time to think. I just have to sort out my feelings. What I did was wrong, this wasn't the right way for him to find out either. He didn't deserve it." Ino stood rambling with the vacant stare of a trauma victim recalling the horrors of life. "I will wait for you and only you." Shisui makes his exit, his hand lingers on the doorknob "Mikoto is having a dinner on Sunday, you are invited if you want to come. _I hope you do come._" The door closes behind him leaving Ino to her thoughts.

**Hokage Tower 8:30 AM**

Tsunade drums her fingers on the desk of her office. _As the Nara brat would say 'How troublesome' what am I going to do about this list? Ugh! I'm the Hokage, I'll always have a plan. One thing is for sure, Uchiha can't be on it at all! _

"Shishou?" Sakura looked at her master with her eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, let's begin your training. First let's discuss this thing you have going on." A confused pinkette looked up at her elder "What thing do I have going on?" Tsunade let out a hardy laugh "Oh sweet innocent little girl, you really have no idea?" She looked at her apprentice who was oblivious to her own situation.

"Sasuke asked me for permission to pursue you." The Hokage raised her eyebrow at Sakura waiting for a reaction. "Can you imagine the arrogant little brat actually asking? I said no, this is not the time. Though I can imagine that it didn't stop him from taking you out last night, did it?" Words were stuck in the young woman's throat. "Shishou, I-I agreed to hang out with him, but I told him we were only going out as friends." _We only went out as friends, right?_

"So naïve child, men agree to those terms in hopes of getting far beyond 'friends'. You should know the young Uchiha better by now!" _Really you'd think that she'd know better by now. Being a virgin doesn't give her the right to be an idiot. Pft! _"I just want to remind you, you can't date him; it will only distract you from your training." Her honey eyes looked at Sakura sternly, her apprentice know she means business. "Sasuke is off the list, I will create a new one for you and have it in a few days. Now, tell me what you have learned about Hatake Kakashi? He is your first target."

"He's simply complex shishou. On the surface he seems like a solitary tortured soul obsessed with pornographic literature when in reality he's a deeply passionate man filled with regrets afraid to open himself up to anyone. He built a wall around him filled with sarcasm and sick jokes which I associate with his use of that ridiculous mask. _That face. _The lack of punctuality is homage to Obito, the laziness is a façade and I have a feeling that he only feigns to be lazy so he won't be bothered. The things he views as beautiful aren't obvious, it's almost like he seeks the treasure that needs discovery, and he thrives for it. Just because he has his book open doesn't mean he's reading it, he uses it as a ruse when he's observing something or attempting to solve a problem. He's afraid to have a relationship of any sort, which is why he detaches himself from everyone. It's a result of losing so many people he loved. I'm not sure how sexually active he is, but I can tell that he is discreet in his affairs and they don't last more than a few continuous nights. I also have reason to believe that there is no laziness when it comes to that. He isn't actually cheap, he skips out on bills to get under peoples skin. His visits to the memorial stone mirror people devout for religion, he does it to fill a void in his heart, a void that seems to never be filled. When he's there, he pulls all of the weight off his shoulders only to pick the weight back up when he leaves. The drinking he does is simply to forget, he does it in excess when he's suffering most." Sakura looks at her shishou teary eyed realizing she knows more about her sensei than she thought.

Seeing his face opened her eyes to so many things in such short time, she realized his mask was there to hide himself from the world, to protect him and make people oblivious to his inner turmoil. His face can't hide his feelings, he can only remain stoic when the mask is on. The pinkette can't help but want to know more about him, part of her feels the need to help him through his pain. Her heart aches for him.

Tsunade observed her apprentices face _hmmmm… interesting assessment child, something tells me you didn't just learn all of this information. _"How does the intel you gathered help your mission?"

"Simple, a woman who can call him on his bullshit will intrigue him. His choice of literature indicates things that he is attracted to and his sensuality. He enjoys the chase, but inside of him there's a wild beast dying to be controlled." She couldn't believe her own words, not only her words, but the desire she placed behind them. _I Sakura Haruno, am a fool!_

"Sakura, how did you come to that conclusion?" The Hokage's interest was piqued. _Her assessment on his behavior and needs are extremely precise, I know Genma is good, but he isn't good enough to provide her with such detail. _

"Would you believe me if I said that somehow I just knew? I looked at him, really looked at him and it just all came to me." She explained to Tsunade what happened in the previous day in detail to gain some insight on the matter. It was a bit difficult to understand what really happened to her and how she knew so much. Almost like something was hidden inside of her that she knew nothing about.

"How much do you know about your family Sakura? I know your parents were killed by bandits when you were just a genin, but did they tell you anything about your heritage?" The blonde haired woman looked at the pinkette attempting to read her expression.

"The only told me that the Haruno's originated from a small village that bordering Tanzaku Gai. It was a civilian village that was raided by some shinobi, I'm not sure why but before this happened my parents relocated us to Konoha. I doesn't remember the villages name or even if it had one. It was very simple, the people who lived there couldn't afford to live in other villages. It was nearly indigenous. I found out about the villages destruction from my parents when I asked to visit my friends. Their exact words were 'It no longer exists, don't ever go back!' So I never did. They were always against me going to the academy since they were civilians as well. I signed myself up and forged their signatures, I lied for many years telling them I was going to a different school. They found out about me when I became a genin and found my hia ate. I don't know what else to tell you. My family is only civilian, from what I know I am their first shinobi." Sakura looked up at her shishou confused to where she was getting at with her questions.

"Do you really think your talents don't have a history? Surely you don't believe you have no shinobi blood in you." _She so smart and yet so stupid at the same time!_ Tsunade got up from her seat and walked towards her wayward 'daughter' placing her hand on her shoulder her honey coated eyes instantly connected to her students jade ones. "We will get answers, I think we should postpone today's training until tomorrow. There are some things I need to do, I want you to come back tomorrow around 5 pm. I want you to test out your theories on Kakashi and see if you assessment is true. Genma and Ino will meet you at your house around noon to discuss your approach and laydown some ground rules."

"Hai, shishou. Am I dismissed?" Tsunade waived Sakura off dismissing her, once she was sure her apprentice was gone she addressed the man spying on their entire conversation.

"Eh hem are you going to continue spying or are you going to come in and tell me why you are eavesdropping on my conversations?" A man entered the room, 6'3 ft. in height, his lean muscular build was visible through black high collared short-sleeved shirt and his black ANBU pants, his long hair reflected the darkest of nights cascading down his face concealing his eyes, one look into his eyes can bring you to the depth of obsidian barely touching the gentle red flecks within, his pearly skin adds a wonderful contrast the rest of his features from his straight small nose to his thin pale pink lips.

"Hokage-sama" he spoke with his smooth velvety voice. "Itachi, do you mind telling me why you are here?" Tsunade's voice showed her annoyance at the Uchihas presence.

"I want the mission you are about to assign. I want to be the one to find Sakura's home village and investigate her possible blood-line trait." He looked at the pig tailed woman keeping his face and demeanor stoic as ever. "Well you were actually my first choice due to your stealthy abilities, but why are you asking for the mission?" She began to drum her fingers on her desk.

"I know about the mission or task you assigned to my cherry blossom and while I really don't like the thought of you throwing her chastity to the wolves I know what you intentions are. You are just waiting for Sakura to figure them out, I just hope her reputation doesn't suffer as a result. I don't like the idea of men touching her, she's way too special for that. If there is any possibility that she possesses the ability to enter another repressed emotions and desires by simply loosing herself in their eyes, I would like to help. I am also interested to see if it is considered a form of dojutsu and if it can be used against the sharingan or byakugan. Anything I can do to speed the process and get her out of this seduction training. I won't coddle her she doesn't want that, she wants the ability to choose and I won't ever take that away from her. I won't even approach her romantically until I know she is ready."

A smile graced the Hokage's face _my apprentice is a very lucky girl!_ "Very well Itachi, you will leave at once. The mission is to remain classified and you will go alone. Make sure you are not detected in the least. I will let them know at the gates that you will be leaving. I need you back by tomorrow afternoon."

Itachi bowed his head acknowledging the Hokage's words and turned to leave. "By the way, next time you eavesdrop on one of my meetings, you will pay very dearly Uchiha!" The older Uchiha smirked at the blonde woman's words and left.

**Sakura's House 11:30**

'Knock, knock' "I'm coming." Sakura made her way to open the door when Ino rushed in to her embrace with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do Forehead. Shisui wants me back and I cheated on Sai with him. They got into a confrontation this morning and everything is unresolved. I think Sai and I broke up and I'm not sure I'm ok with it. He was the only person other than you to help heal the wound Shisui left when we broke up. It's just not fair, I care about him but I will always love Shisui, he was my world for so long. I don't know what to do, I just don't know." The intensity of her sobs increased as Sakura pulled her friend into the house bringing her into the guest bedroom. "It's ok, let it all out, I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." The pinkette stroked her friends' hair lulling her to a much needed sleep.

**_Dream Flashback (9 ½ months ago)_**

**_Coming back from a mission, Ino arrives at the Konoha gate. _**

**_"Welcome back Yamanaka" Kotetsu greets the young blonde. "Hey Kotetsu, do you know if Sakura is working the hospital today?" _**

**_"I think she should be there right now, if you go straight there you I'm sure you'll run into her."_**

**_"Thanks, I'll report to Tsunade after I see her."_**

**_Ino arrives to the hospital in search of her friend who is in her office. _**

**_'Knock, knock' _**

**_"Forehead, I need your help." Ino was frantic unravelling in front of the one person she could trust with all of her secrets_**

**_"What's wrong Ino-pig?" Sakura was deeply concerned, not used to seeing her friend so anxious_**

**_"I need an abortion. I'm about 6 weeks pregnant and Shisui has been on a mission in Amekagure for the two and a half months, he's dues back any day. I need it done before he gets back." Ino's eyes were red, her face showed stress and fatigue._**

**_"Pig, did you cheat on Shisui?" The pinkette was shocked at her friends request, she's known Ino since they were 6 years old when she moved into the village._**

**_"No, I'd never cheat on him. I had my first seduction mission and I forgot to perform the birth control jutsu before it happened. I can't have that creeps baby, I just can't!" Ino began to cry and shake her head. The stress of it all was taking a toll on her, not to mention the horrible hormones that come with pregnancy._**

**_"Shhh… Don't worry Ino. I'll take care of you, let's get you prepped and in a room." Sakura gives her a hug and reassures her that she is not alone and escorts her to her room._**

**_The pink haired woman walks to the available nurse Yume, I need you to prep an operation room stat! _**

**_"Sure, right away. What type of procedure?" Yume was getting the supply list ready to make sure the nothing was missing from the operating room._**

**_"Abortion, no more questions and I don't need to remind you that you need to be discreet." Sakura walks away to get sterilized and ready._**

**_Back at the gate_**

**_Shisui arrives with his ANBU team to the gate after their lengthy mission. _**

**_"Welcome back Shisui, your girl came back from a mission about an hour ago" Kotetsu greets his favorite drinking buddy._**

**_"How was she?" Shisui missed his woman, the time he spent away from her was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to make passionate love to her until they fell asleep in each other's embrace. _**

**_"She didn't look too good, she was heading to the hospital. I don't think she was injured though, maybe she's coming down with something." _**

**_That was all Shisui needed to hear to make him run straight towards the hospital._**

**_Back in the hospital_**

**_Shisui arrives to the information desk. "What room is Yamanaka Ino in?" Ami, the desk attendant, looked up at the Uchiha. "I'm sorry, that information is classified." _**

**_His patience was running thin, he had to know what was going on with Ino nothing else was more important to him then her. He decided that if he'd use his sharingan to get results. His eyes turn red and the black around it resembles a shuriken activating his kotoamatsukami allowing him to control Ami's mind. "Now tell me, what room is Yamanaka Ino in?"_**

**_"Uchiha-sama, she's in room 9, it's a private room that Dr. Haruno put her in post operation." His eyes widened _**_Post operation? What the hell! Why would Ino be operated on?_

**_He rushed towards the room hesitating when he heard the voices inside._**

**_Hospital Room 9_**

**_"Ino, we've successfully extracted the baby. Thankfully you weren't too far along so there were no complications. You might be sore for a few days and your hormones won't return to normal for a few weeks. I've instructed the hospital staff that the procedure is confidential, though I shouldn't need to say so. I'm going to prescribe you some pain meds and anti-inflammatory. You may get a little depressed so please if you need me, I am always available to you." Sakura gave her friend a much needed hug. "You rest up and then you can go home, if you want wait for my shift to be over and I'll take you."_**

**_"Forehead, thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you." Ino was too exhausted to cry, the pain was evident in her voice._**

**_"Anytime!" Sakura was walking out of the room when she bumped into a very pissed off Uchiha. _**_Oh shit! He has his sharingan activated __**"Shisui, what are you doing here? This room is private!" Sakura attempted to intercept him before he was able to see who was in the room. **_

**_"The hell it is! I know who is in there, I asked Ami and she told me. Now, move!" he pushed Sakura aside a stomped into the room. _**

**_Sakura ran behind him. "Ino, I didn't know he was here." Shisui looked back at the pink haired doctor. "I need to have a private conversation with Ino." Sakura didn't budge until Ino nodded indicating it was ok for her to leave. _**

**_"Ino, I'll be right outside." Sakura gave a warning glare to the Uchiha before she left._**

**_"Did you just abort my baby Ino?" Shisui was livid, his aura was suffocating and full of hate._**

**_"No." her response was barely audible. "I would never abort your baby, never." Her blue eyes connected with his sharingan eyes, tears were streaming out of both pairs._**

**_"Who was the father?" his voice cracked in anger and pain, he hasn't felt this lost since the Uchiha massacre._**

**_"I took my first seduction mission, I was so nervous that I forgot the birth control jutsu. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You are the only guy I have ever chosen to be with, please don't be upset." Ino was gripping the blankets sobbing into her pillow._**

**_"You let someone else touch you? How dare you? Mission or not, no man is allowed to touch you!" Shisui was ready to break every wall in the hospital, he could barely contain himself._**

**_"You dishonored me and yourself Ino." He couldn't bare looking at her anymore and walked away._**

**_"Don't go, wait!" Ino yelled at him only to see his back gradually getting further and further away._**

**_Sakura rushed to her side and rocked her friend back and forth patting her back until she calmed down. "I'll tell them I need to leave early. Get dressed, we are leaving." _**

**_Sake Too Me hours later_**

**_"Don't you think you might be over reacting? She is a konoichi you know?" Itachi was attempting to reason with his cousin who had been drinking for hours. _**

**_"You don't get it Itachi, you don't date anyone. Hell I bet you are still a virgin! She shouldn't have accepted the mission. How does it make me look when my girl treats herself like a common whore?" Shisui was disgusted with the thought of Ino in another man's arms._**

**_"Then don't date konoichi's, date civilian girls they don't go on missions." He choose to ignore his cousin's words. _**_He's drunk, I'll let him slide this one time_

**_"I don't want to hear your shit, I'm leaving and no I don't need you to walk me home. I'm going to find comfort in the first attractive woman I see, don't expect me to be home tonight." Shisui walked off bumping into Yume. "Ahh, I'm sorry Uchiha-Sama, I didn't see you." _**

**_Yume looked down in shame. Shisui took a good look at her she had dark violet hair, gray eyes, long dark lashes, small thin red lips, long shapely legs, small perky breasts, her entire figure was petite but she was tall. She was nothing like Ino, he liked that at the moment. "What's your name beautiful?"_**

**_She blushed at his comment, _**_he's even more handsome up close__**. "Yume, my name is Yume."**_

**_"Yume, why don't we get out of here so I can get to know you better?" His voice was suggestive, low, and sensual. She knew exactly what she wanted and she was ready to give it to him._**

**_"Ok." Yume replied shyly._**

**_Shisui grabbed her arm and walked out to the street and pulled her into the first dark corner he found. He began to kiss her neck ripping open her blouse to capture one of her small buds into his mouth. Yume moaned loudly as she began to stroke his length through his pants gradually getting it hard while placing kisses on his neck. He didn't care about making it passionate or romantic, his focus was not on foreplay. All he wanted to do was screw her until it he could forget everything. Yume lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist rubbing her wet sex against him. He wasted no time in impaling her with his hardened member. "Ahh!" she screamed with delight, finally being able to experience pleasure with the handsome Uchiha. He rammed her repeatedly not once looking at her face, when he closed his eyes all he saw was Ino. He blinked at looked at Yume's face her grey eyes slowly became blue, he violet hair became blonde. He couldn't contain himself anymore and began pounding her rougher and harder, not caring about the marks he'd leave on her. He closed his eyes tightly not wanting to look at the woman he was penetrating. He could hear her faint pants and moans, he could care less how she felt. He looked to the side to see Ino staring at the couple incredulously. He blinked his eyes_**_ I must be seeing things.__** When he opened his eyes again Ino was gone. **__I'm imagining things, this isn't working. __**Before he could finish, he slide his length out of Yume who whined with annoyance at the absence of his touch. **_

**_"You should leave, this was a mistake." Shisui said coldly not sparing the dishelmed woman a single glance and walked away._**

**_"Ino ran away, she ran as fast as she could until she reached her apartment. She slammed her door, ran to her table and began to cry uncontrollably. "No, no, it's really over. He doesn't care anymore! He has someone else, that Yume girl. How dare he?" she was screaming as loud as she could. _**

**_'Knock, knock'_**

**_She wiped the tears off of her face and opened the door. "Sai, what are you doing here?"_**

**_"I saw you running and crying and I read this book that told me when your friends are sad you should be there for them. So, I'm here." Sai's face was blank as usual but his words were reassuring. _**_She's even beautiful when she cries._

**_Ino wrapped her arms around Sai and cried into his chest as she pulled him inside of the house. _**

**_Three Days Later Sake Too Me_**

**_"Thank you for getting me out of the house Sai, I really needed it." Ino rested her head on his strong shoulder. Sai enjoyed being with her. "I know it maybe too soon but, I read that you should tell people you like how you feel around them." She looked up at the former ROOT Nin "People you like?" Sai _**

**_"Yes, I've always liked you and I feel good when you are near." He earned the first smile she's had in days, that made him feel even better. "Sai, let's get out of here." He nodded, paid the bill and left with his arm around her._**

**_Ino's apartment_**

**_Sai gave pulled Ino inside and kissed her passionately until they reached the bedroom where he made love to her as if she were the only woman in the world. She felt every feeling he projected and fell asleep feeling safe in his arms. _**

**_The next morning Sai left Ino's apartment after kissing her goodbye. _**

**_'Knock, knock'_**

**_Ino pulled a violet silk robe on walked towards the door feeling better than she has in a while. "Sai, did you forget something or do you just want another kiss?" She looked up to see Shisui standing in front of her furious. He pushed her into the apartment and slammed the door shut._**

**_"You slut, you dirty slut! How dare you?" He screamed violently. Ino was trembling in fear but she let her anger take over. "You have the nerve to call me a slut, when the same day you left me in the hospital you went a fucked Yume! Get out of here you creep. I hate you! I hate you! I never want to see you again." Ino screamed until her throat began to hurt, panting in pain and fear._**

**_"I had to make sure your dirty little cunt wouldn't be the last one on my dick. Yeah I fucked Yume, it's better to have someone clean than to have a whore of a konoichi in my bed. You disgust me!" He was cruel and he knew it, at the moment he told himself he didn't care. The pain in his heart told him different. _**

**_Ino couldn't cry, she cried too much already so she punched the wall next to his face. "Leave now Shisui and never come back. You were the worst mistake I have ever made. I can't believe I loved you for so long and let you be my first everything. I don't even know who you are anymore. LEAVE NOW!" her breath was caught in her chest. As she opened the door._**

**_"You were only a piece of ass, don't mistake yourself to be worth any more than that." He yelled as he walked out of her house and life. _**

**_Uchiha Compound 1 hour later_**

**_"Shisui darling are you ok?" Mikoto was concerned, since her nephew got home all he has done is throw things in his room, scream and cry._**

**_"Shisui, I'm coming in" She slid the door open to find her nephews hands full of cuts and his own blood. "Oh darling, talk to me."_**

**_"Auntie, I lost her. She will never forgive me and I don't know if I can ever forgive her. I was going to purpose to her. She messed it all up. Why did she take the mission? I feel like I can't live without her. I don't think we can ever be fixed and it's killing me. I love her so much!" He cried on his aunt's lap._**

**_"Time baby, it takes time." Mikoto gently rubbed her nephews head. _**_He over reacted but now isn't the time to tell him, he needs to grieve. _

**_End of dream/flash back_**

"Pig are you ok?" Sakura was rubbing her friends shoulder waking her from her slumber.

"Thank you Sakura, you are always there for me." She grabbed her friend and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do but Tsunade told me we need to help you with your assignment. Is Genma here?"

Sakura gave Ino her best smile _that's my girl! Strong as ever! _"Yup he's here."

Ino reciprocated the smile "Good let's get to work."

* * *

**A/N**

**I know this chapter is Ino centered, its important for you to know about her. She is very important to this story and you see her relationship with Sakura and the others. Please bare with me because this chapter and the next may seem like they don't belong but they are important to the development of the story and Sakura as a character. **

**Thank you for your continued support! Please Read and Review, I'd love to hear from you and get your feedback.**

**If you haven't already check out Porcelain Memories two stories! They are awesome! Also, if you like Gaara as much as I do check out Writophrenic's story called the Angst Prince... I love it! Be safe and until next time I send you all my love. **


	8. Chapter 8: A Whole New World

**Hello everyone! I'm excited to see the increase in following on this little story of mine, it gives me great satisfaction! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, though I apologize in advance if it's a bit dull. This chapter is necessary for the progression of the story so please bear with me. You will get tons of action in the next one. **

******Warning reader discretion is advised for language, drug use and sexual themes******

**I don't own Naruto or it's characters, the story line is mine as well as the OC's in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Whole New World**

"Ok, forehead so here's the deal. You are going to execute mission Kakashi tonight! Now, normally we would have you use a henge to mask your identity, but he has the sharingan so he'll be able to see through it." Ino was excited for her friend's first adventure.

"Now my sweet cherry, there are some ground rules. The rules ensure the safety of your mission as well as accomplishing the objective. What is your objective you ask? Originally it was to get Hatake Kakashi to 'touch' you, however due to your recent discovery Tsundae-sama decided to have you test out your Intel and see if you were accurate. You are to push EVERY button necessary to get him to abandon his scruples and engage in some sort of physical activity with you. It's important that you know why Kakashi was chosen as your first target, he is your practice run, he is safe- meaning he won't harm you or force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do, most of all if your objective is discovered he will not hate you." Genma looked at Sakura intently to ensure she understood everything he just told her.

Kakashi is one of his closest friends after all he wanted to make sure she knew that she was in good hands either way.

"Now forehead, it's important you remember that you should limit the amount of pleasure you receive if any at all, the reason being that passion can cloud your judgment and get you killed. Also, keep in mind the amount of energy you exert, we can't have you fall asleep in anyone's bed. Seduction missions are about time management and feigned satisfaction. Some are for assassination others are for espionage and in rare occasions to get out of a troubled situation." Ino sounded like a complete professional. Sakura couldn't help but feel sad in a way, thinking of how seduction missions broke her and Shisui up in the first place. _I wonder if it will be like that for me._

"Yeah, Toots there is one thing that most shinobi do when they start getting assigned seduction missions and that is have an actual home partner. I'm not going to sugar coat things sex can be amazingly fun and incredibly satisfying, however when you are on a mission you shouldn't be thinking about that. This ends up naturally making the body very, very frustrated especially when you start getting horny and find yourself wanting to ravage the first person that knocks at your door, which is a VERY bad idea. You will want to have someone that will give you the pleasure you need without any hassle." Genma realized that this may startle his little pink haired trainee as he rolled his senbon with his tongue to the opposite side of his mouth.

"You do know that I can help you in that area if you need it Pinky." He winked at her earning a very harsh glare from the young woman.

"I'm not going to have a manwhore like you touch me. Yuck!" Sakura's face turned sour quickly after Genma's remark. He laughed uncontrollably in response to her words.

"Do you really think the men you will be seducing will be virgins or something? I mean for all you know, you may be touching them after they finished banging another woman with intentions to warm their bed with another after you. You should really start thinking like a grown woman. I will not coddle you!" He really needed his green eyed student to understand that what she was getting herself into was for those mature enough to endure its consequences a realistic perspective was needed in order to remain strong.

"Genma, I think she gets it. Maybe it would be easier if I explain it to her." Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and guided her to the living room nudging her head to the side to have Genma follow. They all sit down on the brown trimmed sofa with Sakura in the middle.

"Ok, I don't want you to be scared Forehead, seduction missions don't always mean sex or sexual acts, though I believe the Hokage has put you to practice the physical side in order to break down you ever so resistant wall and allow you to understand what sexy or seduction really is. The physical part is important, you have to be comfortable in your own skin, dare yourself to improvise, step out of your comfort zone and do things you may possibly disagree with at times. Knowing these things helps you develop a sense of flirting, toning your voice, walking, using suggestive body language whilst remaining a lady, light touches or grazes of the skin, all of these fall under the seduction umbrella. You may find learning this to be personally enriching as well, just think of having a man you want eating out of the palm of your hand." The blue eyed beauty wanted to focus on the positive and technical aspects of the lesson but her mind couldn't help wonder _Oh forehead, in reality it can be awful. Sharing your body with a sleazy disgusting man that you don't know. Even having to kiss one of these men can be horrible and when you finally get a handsome target, your mind can be so clouded. _

"Ok, I get it already. I'm not a child, I can understand. It's just that I need to get over the hurdles already. Our 'training' makes me more nervous than anything." The pinkette was feeling knots in her stomach _I can do this, I can do this. I'm a shinobi, my duty is to this village. I belong to this village. I can do this, I think. _She began to chew her bottom lip in a slight state of panic.

"Good, now let's move on. Given your reaction to my little suggestion earlier, Ino why don't you teach Sakura how to explore her own body. She needs to learn what touches trigger her desires, what things she must stay away from. Then she'll be taught how to fake her orgasms. To take you out of your little box Cherry-chan I will be watching and taking care of myself if you know what I mean. Think of this as a training run." Genma gave his instructions and led the two women to the master bedroom. _Ahhh, I'm a lucky son of a bitch!_

* * *

**Outside of Tanzaku Gai 3:00 PM**

Itachi finally gets close to what seems to be remains of a small community and decides to use a henge so he is not recognize. He swiftly changes into a pre-teen male, short, gangly and seemingly frail. He gives himself bright orange doe eyes, short red hair with unruly spikes almost like Shisui's hair, his skin turns slightly tanned, scars all over his body and as a finishing touch tattered clothes to suggest a poverty stricken life.

Once he's prepared, he conceals his weapons in a genjustu near a rather large tree save for a few shuriken, a kunai and several senbon. The community seems abandoned but there is something peculiar about the area. Circular huts made of wood wrapped in wire and roofed with tree leaves are scattered around the perimeter. There's ash that never seems to settle on the ground giving the village a foggy look. No people are visible, aside from plants and trees there is no sign of life. Something within this tiny community seems to be circulating smoke.

**Itachi's POV**

I attempt to walk into this abandoned community… I can't call it a village, it's too small. As I walk towards the closest hut to me, I'm stopped by a force. I wanted to activate my sharingan to figure out what this wall is made of but something tells me inside that even if I use it, I won't get the answer to my question. As I attempt to breach this force once more a man walks out of the hut. His hair is long in an extremely pale pink, his eyes are the lightest color of green I've ever seen he could almost be considered a Hyuuga if going by eyes alone as the color was mostly filled with alabaster and flecks of green. I looked at his skin, pale nearly translucent, he wasn't very tall or short, his build showed that he was an active person. His skin was the only evidence of his possible age. The old man walked towards me.

"Dear child, why are you here? The old man looked directly in my eyes seemingly concerned until I see his eyes dilate, I'm not sure what is going on which for me is not normal.

"I lost my family, I have nowhere to go." I try to sound as frail and helpless as possible only to gain a roaring laugh from the old man. I find no amusement in my words yet I'm curious to find out the source of the man's entertainment.

"Oh, Uchiha Itachi you are quite convincing, too bad I can see right through you! I know you are a very impressive shinobi, one of the best, however you can't fool these old eyes." The old man was aware of the Uchiha the second he reached the 15 kilometer perimeter of the area. His sensory skills do after all rival the famous Uzumaki clans.

"I think you are mistaken sir, I don't know who this Uchiha Itachi is." The eldest Uchiha was taken aback by the old man. _How did he recognize me? I don't even sense any chakra from him._

The old man laughed again, this time it seemed he laughed harder. "Oh my boy, if you wish to gain any knowledge from me, you must come as yourself. I know you are nothing like Fugaku- your father- who sought me out so many years ago."

* * *

**Standard POV**

This revelation made Itachi bear all, he dropped his henge and stood in front of the old man in his original form. "It seems you know my name, but I have let to learn yours."

The old man laughed again at Itachi "My boy are you sure you'd like to learn who I am? I will tell you this, if you learn my name you may never return to Konoha. There are only three people to ever enter a shinobi village who knew my name and those people lost any memory they have of me."

Itachi's eyes widened at this revelation. _Is he talking about Sakura and her family? I see a minor resemblance but that doesn't mean he's her family, does it? _

"Yes, it does Itachi-san. My granddaughter can be in grave danger if she learns of my continued existence. I see the adoration you hold from her in the depths of your soul. You attempt to suppress the magnitude of your feelings because of your dear little brother." The old man was quite amused by the elder Uchiha. _If only he were from a different clan, I'd be able to trust him more. I can see in his heart that my little blossom is well cared for by his family as well as others in the village, she has become quite the shinobi but that was to be expected. The village truly doesn't know the rare gem they hold, I have the Hokage to thank for that. _

Itachi was left speechless _How does he know so much? I knew I have affection for the girl but I never labeled it as love, I have never been in love. How would I recognize it? I can't doubt myself now, I need to know whatever I can for her. I don't care what I have to do._

"I must still learn your name as well as anything else that may help Sakura, she is my main concern and the only reason that I am here." Itachi studied the man intently, from what he has seen the man already had a peculiar sense of humor and laughing wasn't what he came here for. "Please, I am humbly requesting that you help someone dear to me. You have no idea the position that she has been put in and I need to help her. I have to, no matter what consequence."

The pale pink haired man circled the very confused Uchiha contemplating on whether or not he should trust him. The gift of the Haruno clan was way more than what meets the eye, most people only scratched the surface of it. Knowledge of his granddaughter lifted his spirits though he always kept a watchful eye on her, she was like him –unique. She could possibly become the strongest shinobi in the world even rivaling her jinchuriki team mate. The only thing was that she knew nothing of her power or the training she'd have to endure to harness its greatness.

"How about we make a deal young man?" The old man looked at the younger man in front of him, using his intuition he knew that the tall raven haired male only wanted to help his beautiful granddaughter, for this the old man was very grateful.

"What deal would you like to make?" Itachi wasn't one to simply jump into deals that may involve trickery, this old man in front of him was cunning and a bit off in his opinion. He knew that he'd do nearly anything to prevent Sakura's body from being touched by so many men.

As a shinobi, Itachi also had his share of seduction missions. He lost his virginity during one, the woman he bedded was beautiful but he had no desire for her. She was a mission that was all she was. He dated a few civilians in the village who were only interested in being seen with him due to his status. Most of the women around him were after his money and looks. Sure, he had many fan girls yet he was far better at keeping them away than his younger brother, who was a bit of a player.

The older Uchiha appreciated intelligence, perseverance, humility, and self-respect which is why he was instantly taken by Sakura. For the life of him he never understood why his little brother never saw what he did. Sure, she used to be one of Sasuke's fan girls, but her method in attempting to win him over was different from the other girls. She would cook for him, making the things she knew were his favorite, she would try to talk about things he liked not once thinking of herself, she learned to heal just so she could protect him but his stupid younger brother never gave her the chance. He always picked the girls that would only serve to address the need in his pants. He never ate the food she made giving Itachi the chance to savor some of the most delicious food that has ever graced his mouth. Sasuke was to put it in simple words selfish and that in his opinion doesn't seem to have changed. Either way if his discovery here with this old man brought her closer to finding the love that she deserved, then he was willing to do anything to get results.

"I see there's a lot on you mind son, don't worry, I will help you. There are just a few conditions I need you to agree to before I divulge the history of the Tamashi-Yokubogan." Itachi was shocked. _I thought that was just a legend SOUL DESIRE EYES, the highest leveled doujutsu in existence. Eyes that can easily dispel the sharingan, deceive the byakugan, and repel the rinnegan. It not only hosts superior insight, but it can also project desire and confound any foe if used properly. _

"It seems like you know a bit about it my boy. Well then, let's get to it. Here are the conditions:

1. You are not to ever come back to this place after you leave.

2. You will personally be the one to help Sakura train and develop her power

3. You will not let anyone other than Senju Tsunade or Shizune provide her with medical attention.

4. No one in the village aside from the two I mentioned before, yourself and maybe Hatake Kakashi can know of her abilities. This is very important!

5. She cannot date any civilians, her shinobi blood and ability is too potent for a civilian to handle. If she were to become pregnant with a civilians child, her body would kill the baby before it could properly develop almost like an instant abortion after her first trimester and it would be very painful.

6. You can't ever tell Sakura I'm still alive.

Now that you know my conditions, do you agree?"

Itachi stood silent, the conditions the old man imposed didn't seem unreasonable but laid heavy on his heart. None the less he decided the moment he took this mission that he would do whatever it takes. "Hai, I agree."

A smile made its way on the old man's face as he grabbed the young man's hand guiding him into his 'village' passing through his clever force field. From the outside the area seemed so small, the elder Uchiha quickly realized that this community was indeed village. Nothing like Konoha though, the small huts were scattered all over the place but they surrounded a large fire that seemed to never go out. The fire was shaped like a hallow circle, its flames were bright red never seeming to rise from the ground.

The man guided Itachi to that very circle and walked right to its center then faced the long midnight haired male. "Come through the fire my boy, if you have any negative intentions, even a little, the fire will instantly kill you just like your Amaterasu, otherwise you have nothing to worry about."

Itachi didn't hesitate, he walked straight through the fire which was oddly cool under his feet. Once inside of the circle, they both sat down causing the fire to rise, like a shield protecting the privacy of the nearing conversation.

"I assume you've heard of the Sage of Six paths, well Hagoromo at the age of 16 fell in love with a young maiden named Hanako Haruno. He met her a she was gathering flowers from a nearby meadow, singing to herself and dancing gracefully amongst the flowers. He was instantly pulled to her with magnetic force.

From that day on the sage would find himself in that meadow waiting for the young maiden to arrive and pick her flowers. When they finally spoke, he was captivated by her intelligence and free spirit. After weeks of spending time in the meadow, he asked her to be with him. He wanted her to leave her family and become his wife. Much to Hagoromo's dismay Hanako was engaged to another man named Kin.

She was a woman who would never dishonor her family even if her heart wasn't in it. Hagoromo wouldn't dare ask her to dishonor herself and knew that he needed to stop seeing her. As a parting gift he gave her a fruit that glowed radiating an orange light around it. He told her that it was special and would prevent anything from happening to her in his absence. She was overcome with emotions at his gesture and began to consume the fruit entirely, once she finished, she fainted. Hagoromo caught her before she fell and laid his hands over her eyes whispering 'Awaken'.

She woke up in the middle of the field remembering everything that happened before, she sought out Hagoromo, but there was no trace of him, only the pit of the fruit he gave her. She gathered that pit in her hands and kept it close to her heart at all times. Weeks passed and she married Kin, months went by and she became pregnant with his child yet she was never able to finish the pregnancy. Kin was a civilian and her womb was no environment for a weaker being. After years and years of attempts Kin grew frustrated with her and threw her out of their home, her parents abandoned her in shame.

Hanako was alone, she didn't know what to do or where to go so she wandered into the woods. The pit of the fruit she was given still held near her heart ripped it from her bosom and glared at it as her tears poured all over it she threw it against a tree. That same seed opened up and illuminated the area projecting a path for her to follow just like a map. She grabbed the seed and followed the map to the exact coordinates it led her to.

The path led her back to him, to Hagoromo. Seeing Hanako again gave him great joy and pain. He promised his mother Kaguya that he would marry a woman named Sachi who was born from Kaguya's chakra. Hanako understood, but asked to share one simple night with Hagoromo. He couldn't turn her down so they laid together. The next morning he gave Hanako another map, one that led to the place we sit in right now along with instructions and money to allow her to build her new home. He had one of his servants, a man named Ryu to stay with her to protect her and help her build.

That was the last time they saw each other, this broke the sage as he watched the only woman he ever loved walk out of his life forever. Ryu stood by his word and protected and helped Hanako, even though her pregnancy as she carried Hagoromo's baby in her womb. Ryu married her so that her honor wouldn't be questioned and eventually fell in love with her as well. She had a Hagoromo's son named Kenji. She had children with Ryu as well all very gifted but none like Kenji. He was the first shinobi to ever be born with the Tamashi-Yokubogan, the other children had immense chakra, strength, intuition and intelligence but only Kenji had the kekkei genkai."

"So Sakura is a descendant of Kenji?" Itachi was stunned to near silence thinking of Sakura having the legendary Sage of Six Paths blood.

"Yes, she is his great, great, great granddaughter. For a while just as the Uchiha clan did, the Haruno's attempted to keep their bloodline strong by having Hagoromo's line fuse with Ryu until Madara Uchiha found out about the small secluded clan. He wanted to have a Haruno bride to strengthen his own clan.

Using her intuition a now old Hanako, turned him away placing a seal on his mouth preventing him from ever mentioning to outsiders about the Haruno clan. The secret was kept for a long time and the village grew under the guise of being a mere civilian town.

Now skipping ahead in time Sakura was born with an immense amount of chakra, when she came out of her mother crying for the first time the entire sky lit up turning the stars green. This attracted some very unwanted visitors in the years to come. We remained hidden concealing all of our chakra, until the Uchiha clan came to invade the village with Danzo in tow.

Many people were murdered that day, most of Hanako's children didn't know the full extent of their powers and cowered in front of the sharingan. Nearly everyone was gone, I protected my children and granddaughter and defeated many of our invaders as well. I cast a jutsu on the ones left alive erasing their memories of this place and their objective in coming.

Your father was no amongst them. I sent my daughter, son in law and granddaughter away erasing their memories as well. Sakura was six back then, I hypnotized them urging them to relocate to the leaf providing them with money and a key to the house I purchased long ago anticipating this possible event.

Sakura remembering his place is due to her gift. She can dispel it and regain her memories if she wants to. Either way a few years ago, Uchiha Fugaku came here in search for information. He wanted to find out what clan originated from this place in order to marry its women to his boys. His desire to do so was not to help you and Sasuke find love, it was to strengthen his clan, hoping the combined power of the sharingan and the power that created that light so many years before would aid the Uchiha's in taking over the shinobi world.

I refused him, I cast the same jutsu on him as I did the other Uchiha's. I realized after all these encounters that I needed to seal my village, so I did."

The old man was watching the young man's reaction to his story. The raven haired fellow didn't seem surprised at his father's actions. "So what exactly is Sakura's power?" Itachi asked in a small quiet voice, very uncharacteristically of him.

"Her power is divine intuition. She is compatible with all chakra natures and harnesses full chakra control. She can erase memories, provoke desires, repel any jutsu used against her and she can tell when she is being lied to. If she harnesses it and focuses her chakra on her eyes, she can read a person's thoughts just by looking into their eyes.

One important thing I failed to mention, the guise used in the village was a small geisha town. Some of the Haruno women followed that path allowing them to gather INTEL on any possible shinobi coming into the town with intentions to attack. The Uchiha clan was the only clan to successfully attack this village but not the first to attempt to unlock its secrets.

My granddaughter being taught seduction is really ironic but expected." The old man's laughter howled through the air only upsetting Itachi who stood up in anger.

"How can you say that? She is your granddaughter, she doesn't belong in a brothel, or even doing seduction missions. She is pure and shouldn't be subjected to such things, she's way too valuable!" The obsidian eyed Uchiha was at his wits end.

The old man glared in his direction "Would you like me to let you in on another secret?"

This caught Itachi's attention "Hn" The old man chuckled at his response _I like this young man, he really does love my granddaughter even if he hasn't fully figured it out. _"Sakura doesn't have to sleep with any man in order to seduce them. She has the ability to hypnotize a man into thinking she has slept with her as long as she's very detailed in her hypnosis. Her ability will cause the same after affect, but she can't use it until she has practiced properly because until she fully understands her chakra control she can run out of energy becoming a liability to herself and others."

The fire circling around Itachi and the old pink haired man began to simmer down. "Well young man, if you want to make it back to your Hokage on time, I suggest you get going."

"It was a great honor to meet you sir. I truly appreciate you for helping me help Sakura." Itachi bowed to the old man. Before he could leave, the man grabbed Itachi.

"One more warning, if my granddaughter chooses your brother or you, it's very important that you strictly monitor your children and keep their enhanced abilities a secret. That much power in one person can truly corrupt them, think of Kaguya. An Uchiha-Haruno child can be very dangerous. Haruno's are meant to bring balance to the shinobi world. Now you can go and don't come back son." The old man disappeared cloaked into the smoke.

* * *

**Sakura's House 8:00 PM**

"Ino, do you do _that_ on a regular basis?" The young cherry blossom couldn't believe the release, the freedom that came with giving herself such pleasure.

"Saks I do it all the time and love it. How do you think I never cheated on Shisui or Sai when they were away?" Mentioning the names of her two men made the blond haired konoichi sad. She still didn't know what to do about her situation.

"Hey, don't worry about it Ino, things will work out. You just need time." The pinkette sat next to her friend and rubbed her shoulder. She knew the blue eyed beauty was beating herself up for what happened but it she needed her to give herself a break.

"Genma, are you out of the shower yet?" Sakura was yelling in the direction of her bathroom. Genma enjoyed himself way too much permanently damaging one of her favorite towels with his bodily fluids. _Now I have to burn that towel._

Genma came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel and a smile. His brown hair dripping wet as the drops rolled down his handsome face, his copper brown eyes had a shine in them, his straight nose was glimmering, his full lips were moist, the drops traveled down his magnificently chiseled chest, with his protruding pectorals down his ripped abs, to his very enticing v shaped pelvic bones, all encased in his amazingly tanned skin. He looked very sexy. While he was pleasuring himself watching the girls do the same to themselves, he exposed his length and girth which would easily please any woman.

"See something you like blossom? Because earlier I saw many things I'm just dying to taste!" Genma had one of his seductive smirks on his face completely amused by the blush that covered the pink haired konoichi.

"Get over yourself, I still have my test run with Kakashi-Sensei tonight." Sakura rushed into the bathroom to clean herself up and get ready.

"Genma, if you think you will win over forehead like that you are dead wrong! She hasn't remained a virgin all this time for nothing. What do you want with her anyways?" Ino was daring the orally fixated shinobi to say something stupid, she would defend her best friend with tooth and nail if necessary.

"Relax Ino, I just want to help her complete training. I'm not going to lie, I would love to savor every inch of that unexperienced body of hers but that has to be her choice. You know me, I'm not relationship material and I doubt she'd ever take me serious anyway. I have been authorized to take her virginity if Sakura is ok with it and that will be an experience she will never forget." Genma replied with a sigh whilst changing into his clothes.

"Well, I'm off. I'll leave you to help the young cherry prepare for tonight." The brown haired jonin left the house.

* * *

"Sakura, what do you plan on wearing tonight?" Ino wanted to prepare every little detail of her friends' official first seduction mission, it was a bitter sweet feeling since this was the very thing that changed her life forever.

"Something traditional but sexy, not too revealing though." The pinkette screamed through the bathroom.

Ino went into her friends walk in closet and pulled out a knee length yukata that slightly flared at the waist, it was ivory with silver roses all over it. It screamed 'I'm innocently sexy'! She grabbed some silver sandaled heels and to make it interesting she picked very provocative underwear she grabbed the nude set she picked out for her that enhances her bust along with the lacy nude cheeky shorts, she grabbed the matching garter and the nude thigh high stockings. The blonde let out an inner squeal, she knew her friend was going to have one Hatake Kakashi begging for mercy.

Sakura came out of the shower to see that Ino already picked out her outfit. "Not bad pig, I approve; it's subtle but sexy."

"Duh, come on Saks we know yours truly is a fashion genius." The blue eyed woman said in a matter of fact tone causing her friends to fall on the floor laughing.

"Oh Ino, this is why we've remained friends for so long. Help me do my hair please." Sakura got up from the ground and sat on her vanity chair as Ino got to work on her hair. She pulled it up in a high straight bun with her bangs decorating her face, placing two chopsticks to hold the bun in place. Not much makeup was applied to her face, only a simple pink tint gloss on her lips and some mascara to accentuate her already long dark lashes.

Ino helped her with the garter and instructed her on how to maneuver with it on. Once her pink haired friends look was complete, the blonde gave the once over and reassured her that everything would be fine. "If you need me, just do a slight chakra flare, I'll make sure I'm somewhat close by."

* * *

**Hatake Kakashi's Apartment 10:00 PM**

'Knock, knock'

What the hell? I'm not expecting anyone today. Grr… just when the book was getting to the good part! The Copy Nin was enjoying a relaxing evening at home dressed in nothing more than some loose sweat pants, his boxers slightly visible through the top and no shirt, since he was home alone he left his face mask in his room which he went to retrieve before he answered the door.

'Knock, knock'

"Alright I'm coming." He yelled feeling mildly agitated that he was interrupted. With his face mask secure he opened the door only to reveal heaven waiting to be received. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" _Kami-sama are you punishing me. Oh no, what is she wearing? Thigh high stockings! Don't look at her find something else to look at you lecherous old man._

"Are you going to invite me in Sen-sei?" she spoke to him in her sweetest innocent voice making him inwardly cringe at the desire her words created. No words were spoken, he stepped aside motioning with his hand for her to enter the apartment.

"Not that you aren't welcome here but what made you come visit me?" Kakashi's curiosity was evident, never had the young pink haired woman ever visited his apartment other than to treat his wounds and definitely not dressed the way she was.

"I was at the bar alone and decided I could use company, so I brought us some sake since we never got to finish our drinks." She looked into his lone dark grey eye with her apple green orbs innocently.

Kakashi knew she was lying, his heightened sense of smell detected no alcohol in her breath. _Hmmm… What does she really want? Only one way to find out, play along. Don't let it get out of hand old man!_

Before the silver haired male could respond, the young cherry blossom appeared in front of him getting a little too close for comfort. Her hands inched up his neck slightly the pads of her fingers grazing his mask electric shocks traveled through his pores as he exhaled in attempts to relax himself. Once she reached her destination she pulled down his mask, her breath enticingly close to his face, fanning his lips softly.

"There much better, I thought I told you, when it's just _you and me_ there are to be no masks." She said in her most seductive voice affecting the Copy Nin in a very uncomfortable way.

She poured them each a bowl of sake and sat down on his small sofa. His apartment wasn't really big, then again Hatake Kakashi was the eternal bachelor so he didn't need much space. When you pass the threshold of his home to the left is a bedroom and to the right is the kitchen, if you continue to go straight you reach the living room/ dining area. The walls are a pale grey with dark grey crown molding. Everything in his apartment is simple, the sofa is made of microfiber in a pinstriped grey and black, there was a small coffee table in the middle. The room also included a small TV set and surprisingly there was a video game system connected to it. Next to the TV stand there was a bookshelf that had copies of all his favorite books, mainly Icha Icha and a hookah rested on top of it next to something I don't quite recognize, a pipe-like item that stood tall and looked almost like a vase.

Sakura walked up to the unknown item "Kakashi, what is this?" a weird smell came from the item in question as he swiftly got up a blush began to form on his face "Uh now Sakura-chan, let's not start touching everything here." He placed his hand over the item which only served to make the young pinkette more curious.

She grabbed it and batted her eyes at the Copy Nin "Hmm… Kakashi, why don't you just _satisfy_ my curiosity and tell me what it is?"

Feeling utterly defeated Kakashi sighed "It's a bong my Cherry-chan, I use it to relax and free my mind. Here, I'll show you how it works." He loaded the bowl with some very potent purple dream, grabbed ice and placed it along the tube and some water he then lit up the bowl and placed his lips over the mouth piece and inhaled for quite some time then he removed his mouth and placed his hand over the mouthpiece all whilst exhaling a cloud of smoke.

The smell of potent herbs was released in the air as Kakashi handed the bong to Sakura for her to try and mimic the same action. She grabbed on to the bong and nearly burned herself whilst trying to lite the bowl up, she heard Kakashi chuckle and gave him a hard glare, the placed her delicate full lips on the mouth piece and began to inhale until she felt her lungs filled to their limit. Once she removed her mouth and handed the bong to Kakashi she began to exhale resulting in a fit of coughs.

The silver haired jonin began to pat her back, she felt as if her throat was on fire. "Breath Sakura, it happens when you lack experience but trust me once this dies down you are going to feel way better." The pinkette told herself to relax as the coughing stopped.

"Good girl, now let's have some sake."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

We indulged in many, many bowls of sake until the jar was entirely empty. We joked around and even played some game called Call of Duty on his PlayStation 4. Who knew that Kakashi was a gamer? I was having too much fun nearly forgetting my objective. He was just so care free and wonderful to be around. I never laughed so much in my entire life. Behind the stoic façade Hatake Kakashi was a fun loving free spirit.

"Is there anything else to drink?" I asked feeling a little parched and not ready to end the night so abruptly.

"I have shochu and beer." He responded with a slight slur in his speech.

"I'll have shochu and chase it with beer, will you join me?" It didn't take long for him to agree and pour each of us a shot of shochu. We toasted and down the shots as he refilled for another one. _How do I go about doing this? _

I eyed the beer bottles on the table and handed one to Kakashi and kept the other to myself all whilst engaging in a conversation about nothing in particular when I bumped into him 'accidentally'. The beer poured all over my yukata.

"Oh no, this will stain if I don't soak it." I removed my garment slowly revealing my nude underwear set looking over at Kakashi, I can see his eyes bulging out of his head.

**Normal POV**

_Kami, I have self-control but not this much. The color of that set makes it look like she has nothing on and to top it off a garter belt with nude thigh highs, she wants to give me a heart attack. Oh you perverted old man, what are you going to do about this. _"Umm Sakura I'll soak that for you and you go in my room and find something to cover up with." Kakashi practically sprinted out of the room.

After putting her yukata to soak in water and baking soda, the copy ninja walked towards his room praying that Sakura found something loose and big to wear. As he opens the door he found a very sexy pink haired konoichi laying on his bed. She didn't bother covering up, she simply waited for him to join her.

"Sssaakura, were you unable to find something to wear? I'd be happy to find you a shirt and some pants." Kakashi was nervous, it took everything in his power to keep his hormones in check.

"Ka-ka-shi, you don't really want me to cover up now do you?" Sakura began to crawl on his bed giving the Copy Nin a good view of her ample chest, her emerald coated eyes looked up at longingly into his mismatched ones. She batted her lashes and a slight pout graced her lips as she pointed a finger at him curling it for him to come closer.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Kakashi's mouth went dry, the alarms in his head were getting louder telling him to turn back before it was too late, he was ready to until the little pink haired minx got closer to him and pulled him to the bed next to her as she laid him down she crawled on top of him straddling his waist.

He could feel her breath fanning his neck as she placed soft kisses trailing from his neck to his collarbone and back up to his ear. His pulse was out of control, his member was awakening getting more aroused by the minute. "You know Sensei, today I did something for the first time; do you want to know what that something was?" She purred in his ear nibbling softly on his lobe.

With a small stutter Kakashi responded. "Wwwhhyy ddoonnn'tt you go ahheaadd and tell me." His body was tense attempting to anticipate her next move.

"I pleased myself and gave myself my first orgasm. Do you want to know what I thought about when I finally reached the pinnacle of ecstasy?" her voice was low and raspy.

"I'm afraid to ask." The silver haired man was on edge with every word that escaped the pinkette's pretty little mouth.

The pink haired young woman giggled as she let her finger glide up and down her sensei's chest leaving a trail of goose bumps "I wondered if you could make me feel better. I thought of your fingers touching me instead of my own."

Then it happened the scent of her arousal reached Kakashi's sharp sense of smell, the animal in him immediately took over. He could no longer control himself, he needed to make her eat her words and revert back to the meek young girl he'd come to know.

He flipped her on her back hovering over her he let his hand travel to her neck and harshly grabbed her face his warm breath whisking her skin "You shouldn't have said that Sakura, now I'm going to have to show you just how much better I can make you feel."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, I know I'm a stinker for leaving you hanging just when there's about to be some KakaSaku action, but trust me it was harder on me than on you. **

**I am aware that Sakura seems a bit out of character in this chapter, the reason will be revealed later on (there's a method to my madness). **

**I do want to express my deep gratitude to those of you continually reading and following this story, it makes me very happy! **

**Please if you haven't already do not deny yourselves the pleasure of reading the stories from Porcelain Memories and Writophrenic, I am completely enamored with their writing skills and plots! They are amazing and no I'm not partial to them simply out of comment loyalty, they are truly gifted and I've had the pleasure of following their stories! I would mention other writers but I am more prone to do so when following stories that are regularly updated!**

**Please read and review, I would love to hear from you whether you think the story sucks or not your feedback would be greatly appreciated! If you have a story you'd like me to check out PM me, I would love to read your material and I love to comment! **

**Until next time my loves XOXO**

**Elevated Jewel**


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Addictions

**Hello my loves! Welcome to chapter 9! I'm so excited to have new followers and favorites, it's an amazing feeling and I truly appreciate every single one of you! This chapter has a bit of drama in it so you have been warned!**

******* This is rated M/MA for a reason read with caution as this next chapter contains lewd language, sexual situations and content. reader discretion is advised*******

**Standard disclosure applies. I do not own Naruto or its characters, the story however is original! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sweet Addictions **

Kakashi felt the control he had on his inner beast slip, clawing its way out indulging in carnal instincts reserved for his occasional trysts, though he has never allowed himself to lose complete control before. The young woman squirming beneath him unleashed the monster within completely breaking any hold he had on it with her feminine whiles.

The sound of her heart beating wildly, her erratic breath heating his body, the cool beads of sweat covering her delicious skin, her eyes clouded with lust darkening in to the color only found in the depths of the most lively of nature, plump soft pink lips parted slightly creating an 'O' shape, her silky skin flustered, he still held onto her face with one hand on her chin pulling her towards him like the forces of nature was pushing them together claiming her lips for the very first time.

Contrary to the harsh nature in which he grabbed her the kiss was soft, nearly experimental. The delicious flavor of fresh picked strawberries and mangoes tickled his taste buds whilst he inhaled the scent of freshly cut cherry blossoms and freesias only increasing his desire to savor more. Everything about the coral haired woman beneath him was tempting and in some ways intimidating.

The silver haired man was not naïve to the fact that Sakura was not an experienced woman, as a matter of fact he saw to it to keep away any man that desired to take her innocence away as a simple conquest. The woman adorning his bed at the moment was one to be respected and cherished.

He ran his free hand down her left arm igniting a fire that can only be quenched by the raining of the forest between her legs. Oh how he desired to be the creator of such phenomenon. He leaned back into nibbling temptingly on her lower lip sucking on it softly allowing his tongue to indulge on its exquisite flavor tracing the enticing crevice before him.

Sakura felt like the room was on fire and every action was adding oxygen to it only increasing her desire. She wanted to get lost in the heat not caring if it turned her to ash, she would be revived by the leaky faucet Kakashi was opening up within her core. Every touch, every kiss, every breath he blew on her body opened her up to the pleasures he would give her.

He loosened his grip on her beautiful face and began tracing her lips with his index finger feeling the warmth of her mouth the zephyr escaping it smelling of sake and shochu somehow tasted sweeter in her mouth as he trailed a finger down the center of her lips causing her to open her mouth wider allowing him access to explore her cavern with his tongue.

She responded immediately engaging in an erotic dance with his tongue touching, circling, massaging battling for dominance silently wanting to be controlled, tickled by the moan both of them release contemporaneously. Reluctantly separating to gain much needed air, her viridian eyes longingly lock with his mis-matched eyes. _He's so enticing, he absolutely fascinates me! I don't know how I will be able to stop. I feel like I don't want to. _

Their eyes remained locked bewitchingly as she pushed him off of her briefly confusing Kakashi as his back was thrown against the wall of his bedroom nearly knocking into the closet. Her fingers trailed his naked herculean chest, the smooth skin slightly scarred from years of being a shinobi, his body shivered at the contact, she reveled in his expressions and the sexiness of the man before her. Her fingers trailed up to his neck allowing her nails to slightly graze every inch of his bare skin. Her breathing became erratic mirroring his as she reached up to his face dragging her teeth along his chin kissing the column of his neck descending slowly to his shoulder blades, nibbling the soft flesh between kisses.

He was in heaven as the sweet scent of Sakura's arousal laid heavy in the air, her delicate curves begging for his touch, her delicious mouth exploring his skin, her hands learning every scar on his god-like body, igniting on flame so strong, it wouldn't die anytime soon if possible at all.

Then she did it, her right hand delicately grazing his quivering member through his sweat pants barely touching but enough to make his pants twitch in desperate need all whilst her lips descend to his nipple leaving sweet kisses, her tongue licking around it until it lay painfully erect, a gentle nibble tugging it's way as his eyes roll back causing him to emit a loud growl.

Kakashi, blinded by desire, grabs the back of Sakura's neck forcing her to stare into his eyes. She slowly lifts her lids letting out a sigh through her swollen kiss bruised lips, all the desires of the temptress within filling the small apartment with its aura, which was all he needed to continue.

Without warning he lifts her up causing her legs to straddle his shoulders leaving her delectable core right where he wanted it. His lips begin to leave kisses on her inner thighs, alternating sides every few kisses. His free hand begins to teasingly touch her outer lips through her mesmerizing nude cheeky underwear displaying evidence of desire. As his mouth gets closer he pulls her garment to the side and inserts a single digit inside of her waiting womanhood causing her inner muscles to clench, her blood boiling like liquid flames, a loud moan echoing through the air.

The sound of pleasure was music to his ears fueling his need to continue until her voice gives out. He twists and curls his finger rapidly in and out of her, wet soppy noises follow making Kakashi's mouth water in anticipation. He removes his fingers savoring the glossy coat of nectar covering them before he rips off the tiny fabric preventing him from meeting the beautiful cavern of pleasure.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Exquisite!" _And I've seen many but none like this one. So perfectly pink, untouched, beautiful curly pink hairs framing the entrance as if it were calling me to discover every inch. _He reinserts the digit into her cave as fluids begin to flow out slowly whilst drawing it closer his nose nuzzles the waiting bundle of nerves.

"Oooohhh Mmmyyy…. Ahhh… Ka-ka-ss-ss-sshi!" The pinkette has never felt anything so exhilarating in her life. Their difference in experience was evident making her feel like the title Sensei suddenly had a new meaning. Somehow Sakura believed that he didn't always go this far to please a woman before getting to 'it'. This turned her on even more suddenly causing her to become bolder with her words.

"Sen-sei, teach me all I need to learn. Show me what I've been missing." Her voice thick with voracity as his gravity defying silver hair tickled her chest. He leaned her back swiftly bringing his hand to caress her flat abdomen, her eyes dart in his direction feeling his gaze as he speaks, his warm breath tickles her sensitive pearl "I'm about to teach you a lesson you won't ever forget." His voice husky anticipating the sweet treasure he was about to indulge in.

His mouth leaving large open kisses over her cave of wonders as he added another digit barely fitting inside. Breathing in its essence his tongue begins to tickle her moist folds deepening as if he were savoring her mouth, the sturdy wet muscle begins to rub her pearl furiously earning much desires screams.

He continues to pulsate his fingers mercilessly into her core, his teeth grazing her flower as his tongue continues to agonizingly tease her nub. Her legs start shaking violently, her muscles contract, her eyes roll back, beads of sweat begin to travel down her body, she begins to scream uncontrollably completely uninhibited basking in the pleasure of the amazing eruption of passion, panting in its aftermath. He growls as he laps up every last drop.

He gradually brings her down as he feels legs instinctively wrap around his torso. With eyes full of lust he growls loudly. "Sakura, please, please stop now before I take away something from you that you can't ever get back. You have no idea what I want to do right now."

Sakura purrs in his ear "I think I know exactly what you want to do, I-I w-want you to do it too." She nibbled on his ear lobe, her breath brushing against his neck hotly as she rolled her soaked bare womanhood on his clothed erection. Looking at him, enrapturing him in the intensity of lust whilst biting down on her lower lip. _Kami-sama, I'm going to hell for being an old pervert! She feels so good though. Simply irresistible! _

The Copy Nin grabs her hair and tugs it lightly bringing her towards him claiming her mouth once more, projecting all the passion and want he has inside as he unhooks her bra freeing her succulent mounds, caressing, massing the soft flesh with his callous hands relishing in the rapturous sensation the contact gave his body. Her hands traveled down to the elastic of his sweats tugging them down, unable to fully reach, she pushed their bodies to fall on the bed not once loosing contact from the amazing forbidden dance their tongues were engaged in.

Her hair falls on his chest, tickling his pectorals leaving goose bumps all over his skin as she tugs down the rest of his pants leaving him in boxers only. His breath hitches in his throat at the contact of her wetness rubbing on his engorged length. He wanted to tell her to stop, he knew he should, he simply couldn't. He was weak to her feminine whiles, soft features, and loud moans. She grounded her hips, rocking back and forth causing the famous Kakashi of the Sharingan to moan biting his own lip separately from their sensual kiss gasping for air.

He placed his mouth on her creamy mounds suckling on them as if they were his source of life, caressing the other with his other hand. She arched her back loving his ministrations as he switched from one breast to another, nibbling and tugging on her coral peaks, looking up to her lusty emerald eyes. Her hands begin to trail the elastic of his boxers slowly inching closer until she grabs on to his magnificent member.

Her eyes wide at the sight before her. _Kami, he's bigger and thicker than Genma. How on earth does that fit into anyone? Dare I say he's beautiful enough to deserve a shrine or statue in his honor? How can one man be this perfectly sexy! _Kakashi squirmed at the contact, not allowing it to go further he flipped the sexy pinkette on her back roughly pinning her legs to her shoulders, her feet grazing her ears. Sakura's eyes widened with excitement. "You're being a bad little girl _Sa-ku-ra_, I'm going to have to teach you another lesson for taking things too far." His tone was dark and husky, his body was shaking from his feet up with pain of holding back his true desire to invade her cavern with his manhood and make her HIS.

He leans down to place chaste kisses on her opening using his tongue to open her folds. "Oh Kami, Kakashi… stop teasing me and take me already. I want you so bad." She was a woman possessed, possessed by the discovery of a new found passion, the discovery of pleasure, one she has never experienced before now.

He couldn't take it anymore, it was too painful to bear; he knew if he didn't so something soon his resolve would crumble. He inched his fingers towards her slit immediately forcing two fingers inside curling them making her mewl in ecstasy. Pounding his hands in and out of her rapidly, flickering her sensitive bud, her screams fill the house, eyes darkened in uncontrollable climax as her fluids squirt on to his abs and hers.

Kakashi's body is aching from the restraint on his members painful swell as he reaches it and pulls it out in front of her and rubs it against her soaked core, his body begins to shake willing himself to control the urges, his eyes roll back at the sensation of her warm wet honey, hissing as he strokes himself closing his eyes picturing the tightness of the pink haired beauty in front of him.

His breath hitches, throat dries, as he picks up the pace envisioning her ample bosom bouncing on top of him as he's encased in her warmth. "Ahhhhhhh…. Shit!" His words spoken breathlessly as he spills his warm seed over her stomach twitching from the after math falling beside her on the bed.

She begins to stroke his hair amazed by the man next to her. "Kakashi, why didn't you? I mean I could have at least…" She couldn't find the proper words to express her feelings.

"Sakura, we drank a considerable amount and this got a bit out of hand. If I were to take you, it would be with knowledge that it's something that you are absolutely sure you want, with no regrets to follow. You have no idea just how bad I wanted to, how bad I still do. I barely controlled myself." His breathing was harsh still gasping for air.

"That was the most incredible high I've ever felt. Do you mind if I wash up and stay here with you? After that I can't be alone tonight." Her words were spoken nearly in a whisper but he heard her and understood how she felt. Secretly he wanted nothing more than to hold on to her and not let go, but he would never tell her.

"I'll get you some clothes to change into." He kissed her softly on her forehead moving her sweat soaked bangs out of the way then giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Hokage Tower 9:00 AM**

"Well, you are back rather quick! I'm impressed Uchiha Itachi. Tell me what you found out?" The blonde pig tailed Hokage was anxiously waiting for his return with information on her beloved student.

Itachi entered the Hokage's office and bowed "Tsunade-Sama, the mission was a success however in order to disclose the Intel I received I must impose the same conditions in which it was provided to me."

The Hokage raised a brow at this comment "Conditions? What sort of insolence is this?"

"Please, it's for her safety if nothing else. You'll understand once I tell you." Itachi waited for a sign before continuing.

"Ok, proceed" Tsunade was growing rather impatient.

"The conditions are as follows:

1. No one else including myself can search for this information

2. I will personally be the one to help Sakura train and develop her power

3. No one other than you Tsunade-Sama or Shizune provide her with medical attention.

4. No one in the village aside from the Tsunade-Sama, Shizune, myself and maybe Hatake Kakashi can know of her abilities. This is very important!

5. She cannot date any civilians, her shinobi blood and ability is too potent for a civilian to handle. If she were to become pregnant with a civilians child, her body would kill the baby before it could properly develop almost like an instant abortion after her first trimester and it would be very painful.

6. Sakura can't ever know the source of this information, as far as she know we could have just researched confidential archives from her clan lineage.

You can see from the conditions, that the circumstances are quite unique." Itachi remained stoic, his mind was wandering thinking about the beautiful topic of conversation, wondering if he will indeed be able to help her. He decided on his journey back that he would be whatever she needs: a friend, lover, confidant, husband, teacher, brother, and even a stranger. He didn't want to consider the latter, it would be too painful, but he would do it for her. To him his needs came secondary to hers.

"I agree Itachi, now tell me everything."

"Have you ever heard of the Tamashi-Yokubogan?" He inquired, eyeing a pensive Hokage.

"I heard of it long ago as an old legend use to put those with the dojutsu kekkei genkai's in check." Tsunade was very interested in the direction the conversation was taking.

"Well, our lovely Cherry Blossom is the only person right now that possesses the very rare Tamashi-Yokubogan as a blood-line trait from the Haruno family line descendants of Hanako and Hagoromo whom only had a single child. The remaining children from Hanako and Ryu are not blessed with the kekkei genkai but they do possess incredible traits as well."

The honey eyed Hokage looked at the Uchiha furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me? Hagoromo? The Sage of Six Paths? What does he have to do with this?"

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning and give you the entire history as I was given." Itachi retold the entire story verbatim intently studying the reaction of the woman in front of him. _No matter what no harm will come to Sakura, I will not trust anyone blindly. _

Once he was done recounting the story, the Hokage stood stunned. "My baby girl, my apprentice, possesses the Tamashi-Yokubogan and is a decedent of Hagoromo son of Kaguya? Wow!" she said with love in her eyes beginning to understand the young man before hers resolve to protect the young woman.

"I have a lot to consider here in regards to my recent strategy to train my young apprentice. He did mention that she will require real practice in order to use her eyes to simulate whatever seduction technique she will be using." Itachi felt a lump in his throat while hearing Tsunade's thoughts.

"Why don't we do a bit more research and hold off any training for Sakura? I can work with her on training her eyes on illusions and perfecting her genjutsu skills. I will provide any support I need to."

Itachi looked into her eyes pleading.

"I understand your concern and want to keep her from experiencing but it may not be the best for her. You know she needs to grow. I will however consent to you training her in the art of ocular jutsu. You will start with her tomorrow. You can treat this a confidential S Rank mission. Now, go rest, you've done a good job Uchiha."

"Hai, Good day Lady Hokage." He said with a bow.

"Shizune, summon Genma and have him inform Sakura of a schedule change.

* * *

**Kakashi's apartment 11:30 AM**

The sound of dishes resonate in the small apartment stirring a slightly hung over pink haired konoichi out of her slumber. "Mmmmm, it's too bright in here." She opens her eyes to meet the sun staring right at her. Sakura shields her eye with her hand when the delicious aroma of Kakashi's cooking hits her nose drawing her to the kitchen.

"Mmmm…. It's smells amazing in here." She exclaims as she wraps her arm around the Copy Nin's torso kissing the spine that rests on his muscular back, suddenly images of the night before hit her and she begins to blush. _Only in boxers! Goodness he's so incredibly sexy, I can't wait to have him again! _

Kakashi turned around and placed a series of small kisses around her jawline before reaching to her lips drawing out her bottom one. "I hope you're hungry. Why don't you go set the table while I finish up? By the way, you look way better in my shirt than I do." He admired the beauty in front of him. Their previous night still fresh in his mind easily goes down as the best affair he has had so far and they didn't even go all the way. _I can get used to waking up to that every day! Wait! What am I thinking? This whole thing is so wrong. Fuck!_

"It's all ready Kakashi, I'm going to go freshen up." Sakura left to take a much needed shower and dress back up to leave after.

He began to serve the food as his beautiful companion walked out with a towel on her head and her yukata back on, nothing underneath causing the man in her company's mouth to go dry, his skin to go pale. "Yoouu are going to transport home right?"

"What's the matter Kakashi? Are you going to be jealous of other men imagining how I look under my kimono?" she laughed, he became as pale as a ghost.

"I'm just looking out for your well-being and reputation." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She walks towards him as he backs into the chair effectively taking a seat she straddles his lap "You know that's too bad, I was so turned on by the thought of your jealousy, I might have ever considered your request. But since it doesn't really matter, I think I'll take my chances." She giggled into the crook of his neck and got up leaving him hot and bothered.

"Never mind Kakashi, let's eat and then I'll go home and get ready for the rest of my day. I have training with Shishou and dinner at the Uchiha compound." She casually mentioned. Kakashi was still stuck in his stupor. _ Who are you and what have you done with my sweet innocent blossom? Kami you will be the death of me._

* * *

**Sakura's House 2:00 PM**

"Haruno Sakura, you better be in here; I still need to get ready for dinner at the Uchiha's. Ughhh!"

A very annoyed Sakura exits her room clad in a robe and her hair wrapped in a towel, fresh out of the shower, the smell of nature permeating from her skin. "What do you want Ino?"

"What do I want? What do I want? I'll tell you what I want. I want to know where you have been all day! Genma and I have been looking for you all morning with a message from Tsunade, so now you will tell me everything!" Ino was dying to know what happened the previous night. Hatake Kakashi, the most unattainable bachelor aside from Uchiha Itachi with a famed reputation of being perverted due to his choice of literature but incredibly sexy and mysterious. One can only imagine his creativity in the bedroom and desire to be fortunate enough to experience it.

"Well I kinda spent the night at Kakashis?" Sakura replied bashfully as she recalled his touch, his rough but gentle nature, the way he saw to that she was satisfied. She did realize that her mission was a failure due to two factors: 1. she spent the night 2. She didn't control the situation as much as she tried to. Does she like to fail? No. Does she regret being with him? No. She would love nothing more than to share more moments with him, exploring the depths of pleasure. She already craved his body, he was after all magnificent to look at symbolizing the perfect man: Mysterious, handsome, private, sensual, creative, incredibly sexy, perverted, intelligent, brave, and honorable. Yes, Hatake Kakashi was a special breed of man and the most enticing thing about him was that she was one of few that had the pleasure to see beneath the mask.

"Ok, that's a start. Well don't be stingy tell me more." Ino was intrigued, all she needed was popcorn to aid in her entertainment as Sakura retold all of the events from the previous night.

"The only thing I don't understand was, how was I so bold? Don't get me wrong it felt amazing to let go, but I am usually far more shy, insecure and reserved. I must admit, I now crave him. I feel like an addict coming down from a high that they never want to go away." Sakura's eyes were clouded with intense desire.

"It was your first, non-training experience. Stop making too much of it. You have to remember not to get too emotionally involved, you will only hurt yourself. Though that Kakashi sounds like some a serious piece of ass worth considering and the way you described just how sexy he is… Oh my!" Ino giggled, happy that her friend finally shared some sort of intimacy and it was well worth lacing her underwear with chakra to unleash her inhibitions. She knew Sakura would have stumbled but she let go of a bit too much this time around.

"Ino, he was incredible and he was the one to restrain himself because I was willing to do all the way. I know it's not the ideal way to lose my virginity but it's better than going on a mission and having some creep take it. At least I knew Kakashi takes pleasure in pleasing. I mean it's not like I can do that with Sasuke, especially since I can't date and I wouldn't be able to do 'casual' with him." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Saks, Sasuke isn't a good idea right now, he'll only hurt you again. Kakashi, well if I were you I'd probably feel the same way the only complication is that he is your team leader and at times ANBU Captain as well as Training Coach so things can get pretty complicated. Have you ever thought of maybe... ummmm…? I don't know… Itachi?" Ino knows how the long raven haired Uchiha feels about her friend from her time with Shisui though he never actually voiced it, little things such as asking for her, constantly talking about how honorable, talented, and beautiful she is was a good indicator. The best part is that unlike his brother, Itachi isn't sleeping with everyone; in fact he doesn't even spare the women that throw themselves at him another glance.

"Itachi? Are you serious? There are so many things wrong with that picture. First, he's Sasuke's brother. Second, he never showed me any interest and third, he can have anyone in the village so why would he want me? Let's just drop the subject for now." The pinkette was struggling with the idea of anyone but Kakashi bedding her for her first time.

"Ok, fine, don't listen to your BEST FRIEND! Humph! So, you do realize you failed to control your mark which is bad, you should always be in control. You let yourself get caught up in pleasure which can be a fatal mistake however at least now you are aware of what it sounds like to have an orgasm so you can fake it when it comes down to a real mission. I implore you to tread carefully when you go on your missions, DO NOT do this again on your other marks. The rules are there for a reason Forehead! By the way Tsunade told Genma to tell you to report to her tomorrow morning instead of today, something about restructuring your training regimen. Which gives us time to go shopping for outfits and foods to make and bring to dinner at the Uchiha's today."

"That's fine, let me get ready and we'll go." With that the pink haired woman left to her room to change. _I wonder why Shishou keeps postponing our training sessions, something has to be up. If she cancels tomorrow, I will go see her for some answers._

* * *

**Uchiha Compound 6:00 PM**

'Knock, knock'

The door opens revealing one of the most beautiful women in the five great nations, Uchiha Mikoto, with her beautiful shiny jet black hair that falls down to the small of her back, smooth soft pearly skin free of any blemishes, her deep onyx pools gave her face a celestial glow, her petite nose and lips perfectly symmetrical to her oval shaped face, her tall thin frame and delicate curves was the envy of all women. Her figure was not overly curvy and not too petite, it was the perfect example of natural effortless beauty.

"My darlings! I'm so glad you could make it. Come, join me inside." Mikoto exclaimed warmly excited to see the young women in her home.

"You look lovely Uchiha-Sama." Ino and Sakura replied in unison looking at each other and giggling at the irony.

Mikoto looked at the young women sternly "Oh no you do not call me Uchiha-Sama, you can call me Mikoto, Okaasan, or maybe even Giri No Haha (mother in law)." A light blush graced the matriarch's face at her own implication.

The girls looked at her speechless. Sakura nudged her friend "I think she's talking about you Ino." She giggled.

"Silly girls, I hope to have both of you in my family. Especially my little blossom girl who's always helped me through the hardest of times." Mikoto truly loved Sakura as if she were her own daughter. The times when Fugaku would beat her she would turn to the young pink haired medic to heal her so that her sons wouldn't find out. The young girl kept her secrets, allowed her to vent, consoled her, and even went as far as hiding and guarding her with her life when her husband threatened to kill her. She would be forever in her debt. She would be proud to have a daughter like Sakura.

The matriarch cared about Ino being the girl that her nephew adored and lived for. She knew the girl was wild, obnoxious, and vulgar at times but she also knew that she has a very warm caring side, and would defend those that she loves with all her might. After all her and Shisui were perfectly matched both being untamed children in a family of stoic people, should they ever have children, they would be the livelier of the two clans.

The girls followed Mikoto into the kitchen. "So what did you lovely ladies bring?"

"I brought Shisui's favorite manju with plum filling." Ino presented the plate as Lady Uchiha gave her a nod in approval.

"I made some dark chocolate momotaro truffles, since Itachi and Sasuke hate things that are too sweet plus it has the momotaro tomatoes are the most delicious that exist." Sakura said with a wink warming the older woman's heart.

"Oh, I love you girls! Now, help me get everything set up. The boys should be coming soon and I want to also finish making some delicious ramen for my favorite knuckle head Naruto! I do hope he brings his lovely girlfriend with him, she is so sweet and finally getting over her shyness." Mikoto loved filling her house with people. After the Uchiha coup leaving her family down to four people she missed having family around filling the house which is the reason she liked to invite the ones she loved to dinner as often as possible.

Once they had the table set, they began to place all of the dishes on the table. The boys weren't there yet giving the women a chance to open up some plum wine and chat by the koi pond in the garden. The garden was a magical place filled with sakura trees, a small produce garden where Mikoto grows her tomatoes, bean sprouts, peas, and other veggies that only serve to enhance her already amazing cuisines. The grass never seemed to dull from its vibrant green color to contrast the beautiful flowers that framed the pond and a nearby wooden rocking bench. The only part of the garden that was different was the training area towards the back where the boys would practice.

* * *

"Oh girls, I'm so glad to have you here. I'm hoping that I don't get any unwanted visitors." Mikoto sighed letting the rocking of the bench soothe her mind.

"What unwanted visitors?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah Mikoto, if anyone comes that you don't want here, we will personally kick them out for you." Ino wouldn't mind kicking someone's ass for the matriarch.

"Sasuke's little girlfriend Karin. That red head really gets on my nerve sneaking around here at night as if she isn't being disrespectful to my home. When she isn't around he has that vicious little cretin Amy coming by but it isn't very often. I don't like either one of those girls and I don't want them in my family." Lady Uchiha huffed at the thought not thinking about her audience, venting with her girls.

"Ewww… He touches those girls? That is so gross! Shisui better not be partaking in any of that! Just because I haven't forgiven him yet doesn't mean he can sleep around." The blonde konoichi wasn't going to tolerate such behavior.

"Umm… I don't feel so well anymore, maybe I should go." The pinkette said somberly suddenly having the urge to run out of the compound and never returning.

"Darling, is this about what I said? Please, don't leave. I never get to spend time with you. I promise not to bring it up again." She didn't realize her little blossom would be affected by the comment; it's been years since the young girl said she finally gave up on her son, a thought that weighed heavy on her heart.

"Are you ok Forehead?" Ino said with concern.

"Yeah. I just need a moment, I-I-I'm going to wash up" When she spoke, she nearly whispered.

* * *

Sakura got up and walked towards the house and entered the kitchen to turn the faucet on and sprinkle water on her face. _Get ahold of yourself, you are over him. Everything he said to you was a lie, he doesn't care. Forget about him, he probably gave up after Shishou told him I couldn't date right now. Ugh! I wish I didn't feel anything for him. Haven't I learned that all he will ever do is hurt me? I'm so stupid! _Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she heard footsteps getting closer to her.

"Are you ok Sakura?" The man reached out his arm and touched her shoulder to comfort her.

Turning around a sense of relief followed. "Itachi, I'm fine. Just thought of something stupid." He wiped the tears from her face lifting his other hand to cup her neck and brought her into a warm embrace whilst rubbing her back soothingly.

"Whatever it is, it isn't worth your tears. I will always be here for you." His voice was soft yet full of conviction and most of all sincere. She rested her head on his chest, somehow the rapid beating of his heart was all the medicine she needed to relax. "Do you mind if I sit between you and Naruto tonight?"

He chuckled running his fingers through her hair "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sasuke entered the kitchen wide eyed trembling in anger at the scene in front of him. HIS Sakura in Itachi's loving arms. He would not have it!

"Care to explain why you two are sharing romantic moments in the kitchen of MY house?" The young Uchiha tried to contain his anger but failed to calm himself. He felt as though he was smacked in the face, the woman he wanted to be his in the arm of his brother. He knew Itachi was interested but he didn't know that he stood a chance.

"You are so foolish little brother, there is nothing to explain to you." Itachi was quite amused by his little brother's assumption.

Sakura lifted her head eyes red and swollen from crying and locked gazes with Sasuke causing his anger to falter "You and I have nothing to talk about Sasuke, not ever again." She walked away from him not sparing him a glance before she felt her arm being pulled by a strong grip.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" The young Uchiha was confused and confusion is not a state of mind he likes to entertain. _I thought we settled our differences. I don't get what's going on._

"Sasuke, let go of her and get washed up for dinner." Mikoto spoke in an authoritative tone knowing her son would listen.

"Yes, mother." He said with an even tone. "Sakura, we aren't finished. You _will _talk to me."

"Thank you Mikoto." Sakura walked up to the table.

"Sssaaaakkkkkuuuurrrraaaa-chan! I missed you so much!" She was immediately crushed in Naruto's bear hug. On a normal day, she would hit him for nearly suffocating her, but today she welcomed his warmth.

"Ok, baka I can't breathe." She said with a giggle.

"Oi Naruto, where's Hinata?" She was looking around for the sweet pearly lavender eyed girl.

"She had a mandatory meeting with Hiashi. Man does he know how to ruin a good time." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well then you will sit next to me then!" She grabbed him arm and guided him to his seat.

Ino, Mikoto, Shisui, Sasuke, and Itachi joined them at the table. Dinner went pretty well with the exception of Sasuke glaring daggers at his brother who took every opportunity to complement, touch and whisper to Sakura. _That bastard knows he's pissing me off!_

* * *

"Darlings our girls made some wonderful deserts! Shisui and Naruto I'm sure you will want some of the plum filled manju Ino made. Itachi and Sasuke, I'm sure you'll want the dark chocolate momotaro truffles my little blossom made." Mikoto was bringing out the desert dishes and her famous chai tea.

"Sakura, you made us a savory desert with our favorite fruit?" Itachi looked like a child in a candy store, not that he was fond of sweets but the idea of a bitter chocolate with a semi sweet tomato inside made his heart jump for joy. Sasuke's reaction was similar aside from the scowl on his face seeing his brother so close to the pinkette.

"Yes, I came up with it today. I hope you like it." She blushed at his comment.

He took a truffle and popped it in his mouth, the flavors hit him all at once, juicy, sweet, bitter and minorly tangy. "Delicious Sakura, now this is a desert that I can enjoy." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek in gratitude.

Mikoto looked at the young blossom and her eldest son with loving eyes. _If only! Maybe there is still hope to make my little blossom into an Uchiha._

Sasuke lost it. "Alright that's enough! Sakura we need to talk, NOW!" He walked up to her practically lifting her off the seat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little brother, she will talk to you if she wants to." Itachi took his place between the pinkette and the younger Uchiha.

"What the hell Sasuke, don't grab Forehead!" Ino attempted to get up from her seat only to be grabbed by Shisui shaking his head for her not to interfere. "Itachi will take care of this and Naruto is right there. Plus you and I still need to talk." He whispered.

"Teme, why are you grabbing Sakura-Chan like that? You have no right!" Naruto got up and stood next to Itachi.

"Shut up Dobe, this doesn't concern you. You and Itachi should get out of my way, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Sasuke was not amused by the two men standing in his way.

"Its ok guys, I'll talk to him. If I need you, you will know." Sakura spoke with a small voice.

_What is going on? Why is she talking like that, like I hurt her or will hurt her? _"HN, follow me Sakura." Sasuke walked past Itachi and Naruto giving them each their share of deadly looks.

"No, we will go outside to the garden and talk." Sakura walked in the direction of the garden taking a seat on the rocking bench as Sasuke reluctantly followed.

* * *

"Care to tell me what's going on that all of a sudden you want nothing to do with me?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"How dare you? You came to my house speaking lies. You could have saved our friendship without making those false promises. I can't stand the sight of you right now." Sakura's voice was cracking in attempts to keep her emotions in check.

"Everything I told you that day was true. Every word! Where are you getting this? Why all of a sudden don't you believe me?" He looked at the woman next to him and that moment took him back 10 years prior when he would always make her cry and hurt her out of fear of never being good enough. She was an unwelcomed distraction back then when his goal was to be recognized by his father as the 'better son' but that was no longer the case. It hadn't been for a long time.

Now all he wanted was for her to let him show her how he felt. He wanted her to allow him to prove himself worthy of her as she so often did for him.

She began to laugh bitterly. "So what does your girlfriend Karin have to say about your 'declaration of affection' towards me? Or perhaps Amy is the only one she thinks is a rival? Tell me Sasuke, what do you have to say now?" Tears running down her cheeks, she still couldn't look at him.

His head snapped in her direction at her questions. _How did she know about them? Wait. Girlfriend? _"I don't have a girlfriend." He said with his voice barely audible.

"Oh, so let me guess you just fuck them and satisfy your needs? Right! I mean who knows how many other girls you've slept with. You know what the worst part is? I have heard many rumors of you bedding women all over the place but never felt that they were valid because I thought better of you, always giving you the benefit of the doubt when in reality you are exactly what everyone said you are… A selfish manwhore. You only care about yourself. I just can't talk to you anymore, I'm going to request a transfer from team 7 and our ANBU squad. Maybe I'll just request to be medic only and take the offer to manage hospital operations in addition to my position as head doctor." Sakura stood up to leave. "This is good…" she was interrupted by strong arms around her.

"Don't finish that sentence Sakura, please. You don't understand. I can explain it to you when you are calm but don't kick me out of your life." Sasuke spoke into her ear his voice breaking at the thought of never being able to see her again.

She shoved him away. "I can do whatever I want." Running away until she reached out of the house and ran to the nearest corner where she broke down and cried. _No, no! He doesn't deserve any of my tears! I just need some comfort, right! I don't want to be alone right now. Maybe I can spend another night at Kakashi's. _ With that thought in mind, Sakura got up and dusted herself off. _First stop home to freshen up, next stop Kakashi's._

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that's a wrap for this chapter. I love, love, love the reviews I am getting and I'd especially love to hear from more of you. Let me know what you are thinking or any ideas you may have. I know part of this chapter was bit long winded but everything here was needed to steer the characters in their respective directions. The pairing is still up in the air (I know I am a stinker he he). PM me with ideas or you can add a review (you are encouraged and welcome to do so!)**

**I got a message asking about the Tamashi-Yokubogan ... to clarify things No, it is not a doujutsu in Naruto I made it up as part of this story. Most of the time Sakura is written as someone who needs to be protected even if she has grown as a person and while my Sakura isn't indestructible, she is a force to be wrecking with and will do her share of saving others. **

**Don't be too mad about her fight with Sasuke, things happen just put yourself in her shoes. For those of you who might feel like Sakura is being a hypocrite, think about it... Sasuke slept with girls to get pleasure, Sakura's experiences have been by order of the Hokage.. BIG DIFFERENCE! **

**I had lots of fun writing the Kakashi lemon... if you can't tell I have the hots for him (I get it he's a cartoon). **

**A special thanks to Kittenkat18, Writophrenic and Porcelain Memories for the wonderful reviews.**

**If you like bleach check out Writophrenic's story and if you love Gaara check out Angst Prince (It's completed so no waiting for a conclusion!) I love the wittiness of these stories they are so original!**

**If you enjoy intense descriptive details and wonderful romance with it's kick of action check out Porcelain Memories two stories... You won't regret it!**

**FYI... My recommendations are based solely off of my enjoyment of the stories themselves, when I see talent I spread the word :-)**

**TTYL**

**Until next time my loves! XOXO**

**Elevated Jewel**


	10. Chapter 10: Chance Encounters

**Welcome everyone to the 10th chapter of my little story here. I will admit this chapter was hard to write for many reasons. I hope you all enjoy it and don't get discouraged from continuing to read it. I am very honored to have reviews from many writers that I respect in the fanfiction community. **

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters (Only my made up ones)**

**BTW I posted the links that correspond to my character descriptions on my profile in case you'd like to check them out!**

******This Chapter Contains Sexual Language and Content as well as Lewd Language Reader Discretion is Advised*******

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chance Encounters**

Uchiha Compound 9:00

"So, I'm assuming you coming to dinner today was a good thing?" Shisui needed to get this 'talk' over with, _the sooner the better. _He was dying to know where he stood with Ino and his patience was wearing thin. Over nine months and still unable to call her his again wasn't the position he wished to be in.

"I wanted to talk with you. I love you Shisui, I always will. Before we broke up we had many years together, it's hard to forget something that meant so much. The only thing is I can't deny that I do love Sai…" Tear trailed down her cheeks thinking about it all, especially the young artist whose heart she broke.

"Sai? So what you want to be with him?" Desperation laced in his voice, he didn't, and he wouldn't lose her again.

"Yes, Sai. Like it or not, when you broke my heart." Her voice cracked at the memory of their horrible breakup. "When you broke my heart, he was the only one aside from Sakura to fix it. I gave up everything for you, my guy friends because of your jealousy, my freedom to be there for you, my baby…." Ino fell to the ground hugging herself sobbing. "You don't understand, how could you? You are only a man. No matter who the father was, that baby was part of me and even though I was only 6-7 weeks pregnant, it still affected me. It was part mine, part of something I wanted so badly but with the wrong man. The first thing I thought about was you. How you would feel? Would you still love me? Would you be mean to the child? It wasn't that baby's fault but I choose you over it. Then you find out and I explain and you abandon me. It was like instant karma, I left the baby and you left me. Then you treated me like trash. It took Sai four months to get me to stop blaming myself, it took even longer to build back my self-esteem. He was there, fully knowing the situation and he didn't judge me. He was there and he loved me selflessly. So I'm sorry if I am not quick to know what to do or wanting to go back to the conditions of our previous relationship. It took you mere hours to sleep with Yume, I saw you with her… It almost killed me, I wanted to die. I wanted to so bad but Sai, he came and he was there. He slowly repaired what you broke, never rushing me, only risking it all to be with me. He would give me everything if I allowed him. I just never thought I deserved something so good. Being with you made me think like a slave with no master. I am not your slave. Kami! I don't know what to do! You say you love me, I want to believe you, but I'm a kunoichi! Do you understand that? DO You? Will you still love me? Will you call me a whore? Will you love me?" Her sobs brought her into much needed slumber. Shisui picked her up bridal style and laid her on his bed.

"I'll answer everything tomorrow and I will do everything to win you back." He released the band keeping her hair up and fanned her hair out. "We can't have you getting headache tomorrow. I fucking love you Ino!" he kissed her forehead and made his way to the couch in his room setting it up to get rest.

* * *

**Kakashi's apartment 9:00 PM**

'Knock, knock'

"I'm coming." Kakashi walked towards the door to find a woman with long purple hair parted in the middle, piercing orange eyes, and thin small lips. She's tall with a medium build, nowhere near petite or bulky, simply lean and muscular wearing tight gray leggings and black mid-drift top with a plunging neckline leaving her cleavage exposed. _Why the hell is she here?_

"Are you going to invite me in or not?" Kakashi remained frozen at the door and bad feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. "Yoshe, what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well look who isn't happy to see me. Come on Kashi, we don't want you getting all cold being that you are wearing no shirt and all; Do we?" She pushed him aside and made her way into his home. _Sure, let yourself right in Yoshe. Kami this is a bad sign. _

"I don't want you here, say what you want to say and leave." His calm voice was dripping with murderous intent.

Yoshe chuckled "How sweet of you to remember that anger _turns me on_" she purred inching closer to him. "Are you ready to show me what treasures there are under that mask of yours?"

He stepped away from her with a loathsome look on his face. "Don't you dare touch me. If that's what you came for, Get out now!" The last person he wanted to see was in his home, he felt the urge to strangle the purple haired woman. _I don't hit women, I don't hit women. But damn if I don't want to kill her._

"Relax, once I get what I want I will be gone." She gave him a mischievous smile licking her lips and enjoying the view of his widened single dark gray eye.

'Knock, knock'

_Shit, whoever it is has bad timing. _He froze in his steps as he felt a familiar chakra at his door. _No! This is bad._

"Give me a moment, I'll be right there." He yelled towards the door.

"Yoshe, leave out of the window of my room and forget you ever met me." He urged the orange eyed nuisance in his house to leave. "Fine, I will go to your room until you get rid of your visitor; once I have what I need, I will leave." She replied as she let herself into his room and shut the door.

Kakashi finally got himself together and went to open the front door to greet his other unexpected visitor only this time the person in front of him was someone he did want to see.

"Sakura" was all he managed to get out before the young woman brought down his mask and claimed his lips in a passionate lock knocking him back towards the wall that framed the front door. He growled into her mouth as his arms encased her petite figure in his warm embrace. She separated their mouths gasping for air.

"Mm mm… Kakashi, I like kissing you." She looked up at him only to see he was admiring her presence. His eye traveled from her perfectly manicured toes, to her firm long legs barely covered by the soft silk of the short gown she wore that traveled up to her torso covering her full chest and tying behind her neck. She decided to give him a full view and did a full 360, showing off her full exposed back and promises of no bra. The silky material stopped right at the curve of her well-endowed bottom allowing the pale pink material to blend in with her body.

The sight of her not so innocent choice of attire caught the attention of his ever so enlarging manhood. _Kami, I hope Yoshe is gone. _

Sakura eyed her former sensei deviously "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" a giggle escaped her plump perfectly pink soft lips as she pressed herself closer to him. "I was thinking we could finish where we left off yesterday."

His manhood was at a full salute at the contact of her barely clothed body, almost as if by instinct, he turned her around. Her back pressed against his chest as he began to inch the material covering her womanhood up around her thighs, hooking his arm around her upper thigh causing her leg to spread as he inched it towards his elbow he pressed his clothed hardened length against her covered moist cavern. Both emitting a loud groan together.

"Do you feel what you are doing to me, Sakura?" His voice thick with lust and pained restraint.

"I can't wait anymore, I need you to be the one who does it. I want you, please Kakashi." Her spoken desires made his resolve crumble. He turned her to face him setting her down on her feet first grabbing her hair in his fist and crashed his lips on hers, as she gasped he plunged his tongue into her mouth with desperation.

"Ehhh hmmm. Moved on already?" a devious voice spoke snapping the couple out of their lust driven encounter. Yoshe walked out of Kakashi's room wearing only her tiny barely there black g string and his shirt. _Fuck! What is she trying to do? That bitch! _

Sakura pushed him away harshly. Her body began to tremble in anger and hurt. _He's no different than Sasuke! None of them can be trusted, I should have known better. _

"Why on earth are you still here?" His voice was venomous "And what do you think you are wearing?"

Yoshe walked closer to him "Kashi, don't be like that!" she rubbed his arm playfully the anger circulating through his body caused him to push her harshly off of him making her land on the floor. Laughter erupted from her throat "You know the rough play only belongs in there Kashi." She pointed towards his room, which was the last straw for Sakura.

She walked towards the silver haired man. Using a chakra enforced palm she pushed him towards the wall, her anger travelling up her face into her eyes emitting a bright light green ring around her iris and pupil as the dark void of her pupil dilated she yanked his hia ate off revealing his sharingan. His breath caught in his throat, his body felt paralyzed from her actions. _What is she doing to me? _His body slowly weakening as she spoke "You are no different. This was a mistake, the entire thing! You lecherous, disgusting man!" As she released her chakra, her eyes returned to normal finally allowing the Copy Nin to catch his breath.

Sakura turned to leave when she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist bringing her closer to him, his breath fanning her ear "I know you won't believe me but this really isn't what it looks like."

The pinkette didn't want to hear anymore, she pushed him aside and walked out.

"Now that was quite the show. Do you even know what she did to you?" Yoshe was laughing uncontrollably, her menacing aura filling the room. "Well, well this was certainly worth the wait." The purple haired woman stripped his shirt from her body and got dressed in the clothes she arrived in.

She inched towards Kakashi's door "Well thank you! I got exactly what I came for and seeing your face, he he let's just call that a wonderful bonus Kashi-kun!"

He blocked her exit. "You are going to tell me exactly why you are here. How the fuck did you get into the village in the first place?"

"Oh Sharingan Kakashi, you will find out in due time. Until then…" she performed her hand signals quicker than even the Infamous Copy Nin could see as she disappeared in a swarm of black and purple butterflies.

_When I met her, she had no trace of chakra. I to warn the Hokage, maybe she knows what this is about and I have to go to see Sakura and make sure she is safe, angry or not, I'm going to her house._

* * *

**Nara Estate 9:30 PM**

The notoriously lazy shadow possession ninja was resting on his futon as he felt a chakra flare outside of his window. _Troublesome! That's all this can be. Well, I guess I better go be a friend. _

He opened the shoji door of his room and walked towards the outer wall of his family estate only to find a shaken up pink haired woman clad in a silk dress that barely covers her figure. His dark brown eyes widen at the sight.

"Sakura, do I want to know what happened?" he approached the trembling rosette wrapping her in a much needed hug.

Her voice shook as she spoke "Shikamaru, you were the only person I could come to. Today was so horrible. Can we get a blanket and watch the stars like we used to?" his chest vibrated with each of her words as her head nuzzled his chest.

"Tch, troublesome." He said with a slight smirk gracing his mouth. "Sure what are best guy friends for?"

They walked in silence to the linen closet grabbing cushions and blankets and then to his room to grab his sake stash and cigarettes.

"I thought you quit" Sakura motioned to the pack of cigarettes.

He shrugged "It's been a while, but something tells me his conversation is going to make me want one."

As they continued to their favorite spot illuminated by the radiance of the moon and stars she began to speak "I went to the Uchiha Compound today for dinner with Mikoto and the family and found out Sasuke sleeps with every willing slut around him, yet he wouldn't touch me. He tried to confront my anger towards him only falling short once I brought my recently acquired knowledge to light." Her voice tightened as she continued while Shikamaru laid the blanket down on the grass.

"I was so angry with him because not too long ago he came to my house telling me he would do anything to prove he is ready to be with me. I didn't want it to affect me but it did. It gave me the hope of dreams coming true, though I'm not allowed to date right now by orders of Tsunade-Sama. I know you may think me hypocritical but I almost went all the way with Kakashi-Sensei last night. He was actually the one to stop it from going further. It was nice to be treated as someone desirable, to be wanted physically. I see everyone paired off and receiving affection and I crave for it."

She laid down on the blanket as Shikamaru joined her in the opposite direction. "After my argument with Sasuke, I went to Kakashi's apartment with intentions of getting rid of my accursed innocence. Things were getting heated, we were caught up in the moment ready to go until I find a woman at the door of his room wearing a G-string and his shirt. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't seem to hold anyone's interest. It's like I'm a lost cause." She recounted every detail of the last few days to her confidant. She trusted him implicitly, after all he is her best guy friend and the only one of her most trusted friends who doesn't have a big mouth.

Ino is her best friend but has a big mouth, Naruto is like a brother who also has a hard time keeping his mouth shut, she trusted Itachi but he was always a man of few words and their interactions were limited. Shikamaru on the other hand always had her best interest at heart, never failing to make her see the error of her ways, never failing to pick her up before she fell, and for that she would be eternally grateful.

"This isn't like you Saks. I mean Kakashi? Sasuke? Wait a minute, you would never just go after your ex sensei. Why did you?" He sat up and eyed her intently knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"I started to find him attractive." A half-truth not remaining unnoticed by the genius.

"So are you going to tell me what caused you to even look in his direction or are we going to continue with the bullshit?" He reached for the pack of cigarettes and Azuma's lighter and lit a cigarette. He inhaled and began to think about the driving factor in his pink haired friend's scenario. As he exhaled his eyes expanded in realization of her dilemma. "Fuck Sakura, I guess not even the Hokage's apprentice can escape kunoichi duties. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm supposed not to tell anyone who isn't involved with my training." Her voice was weakened by her embarrassment regarding the topic.

He sighed laying back down slowly taking another drag of tobacco. "Yeah, I get it. No need to explain." The pinkette lifted her head catching sight of the sake bottle they brought with them. She uncorked it and nudged her pineapple haired friend. "Come my friend, stop being lazy! Sit up, watch the stars, drink, and talk shit with me."

Reluctantly, he got up. "Troublesome, I thought the talking part was over." After she took a swig, she handed him the bottle as he did the same. "Pain in the ass, well screw it! I might as well tell you Temari and I broke up."

Sakura nearly choked on the sake at his revelation. "What the hell? When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago, I haven't talked to anyone about it. No one not even Choji. It's kind of easy to avoid talking about since she lives in Suna and isn't around often. Shit just got complicated, she was being a pain in the ass and I was being an asshole and now it's done." He looked up at the stars as he spoke, his voice void of emotion.

The rosette rested her hand on his shoulder in comfort, he didn't shrug her off, he gazed his dark brown eyes into her light green ones and smirked. "Hey, don't worry about me. I don't sweat the small stuff."

She returned his smirk with a big smile. "That's what I want to hear! You do know that you can always come and talk to me."

"Yeah, I know. Pass me the sake." They leaned their backs to one another in support, something they provided one another often in many ways.

A few drinks and cigarettes later, the pinkette began to let her thoughts get the best of her and was brought back to her conversation with Ino. **_"Kakashi… Captain… Complicated. Have you ever thought of maybe... ummmm…? I don't know… Itachi?" _**_Itachi would never want that and what would Mikoto think of me? I need to get this over with. I can have a real mission any day now._

"Hey Shika?" The lazy genius rose from his near nap. "And to think, I was finally relaxing."

"Stop that you jerk! I was thinking, I can get assigned a mission any day now and I don't know… I just think it would be better if I at least had my first time with someone I trust and not some random stranger. So will you do it?" The brown pineapple hair ninja jumped from his resting position hearing her words. "Are you serious? You do know what you are asking me right? The panic was evident in his voice.

"I realize the request is a bit… ummm… I don't know…. Uncomfortable but I need to do this with someone I can trust. It was wrong to think Kakashi was that person, plus I would have started to become emotionally attached to him." Wide green eyes stared pleadingly into his dark brown ones.

"What if this ruins our friendship? This can be very bothersome and ruin us. I don't want to monopolize our trust and understanding with one another." He grabbed a much needed cigarette needing to really assess the predicament he found himself in. _How did this happen? I don't know if I should do it, yeah I'm her best friend and better me than some creep raping her but what consequences will follow?_

"Shikamaru, I won't let this ruin our friendship. It will be a one-time thing. I mean think about it, if not you I would have to sleep with Genma! You know that would just be like sleeping with every woman from the village. At least I know you aren't so promiscuous. Please, I really want to get this over with." She felt her insides twist with nervous tension causing her to bite down on her lower lip. Anticipating his rejection, she decided to take it up one notch.

Sakura got up from the blanket making sure her brown haired friend was watching her, she began to slide the pink silk off her shoulders revealing her soft creamy skin inch by inch until the dress hit the ground. She stood there in front of him wearing nothing but a pale pink thong.

The Nara genius felt his mouth dry studying every curve on the rosette's body admiring the view in front of him. His reluctance had nothing to do with attraction, he found the coral haired beauty quite appealing. He had no attachments to keep him from indulging in her flesh, but she's his friend and friend he didn't want to lose to sexual tension. Fear of their relationship being severed by such a foolish act was seeping into every pore of his body. He couldn't hurt her or himself. She stood there in front of him, vulnerable, gambling with her pride, showing the trust she had in him, how could he turn her away? Wouldn't that just hurt her more? He decided then, he would do this for her and deal with the consequences as they came.

He stood up from the blanket and began to walk towards the pinkette who would not meet his eyes in embarrassment and shame. "Sakura, if we do this, we do it my way. It's important that you listen to me, I will only be looking out for you. Now before I agree, I have one question. Do you in the least find me attractive?" In order to go through with Sakura's request, he needed her to be attracted to him, otherwise she'd be forcing her body to react to him and he had too much pride to regale in her body if at the least the lust factor were to be absent.

His lazy demeanor didn't apply to this sort of activity, which is why he warned her. Should he sleep with her, he would do it his way. He wasn't one to end things quickly, he would take his time and treat her as if they were lovers for this night only.

Sakura stood there, Shikamaru's question echoed in her mind. _Am I attracted to him? I've never thought of it. I've always just looked at him as my friend and never stood to admire his features. _She looked at him catching every detail. _He has a handsome face, his slightly tanned skin perfectly matched his dark brown hair and eyes, his lips not thin or thick, simply a nice in between, his eyebrows always expressive and his rounded nose suited him perfectly. His body, well he isn't very tall, but he is tall enough to rest his chin on my head, his isn't lean like Itachi he had a little more mass like Shisui, muscular but not ripped like Sasuke or Kakashi. How did I not notice he was shirtless only wearing his gray cargo shorts? Though his body lacked definition on his chest, it doesn't make for an unpleasant sight at in the least. His arms however are very defined, cut, sturdy, and very nice to look at. Yes, he is attractive. Though I don't like to admit it, I don't want things to become complicated after all._

"I do find you to be attractive, it just took me a moment to think about it. We have always been such good friends that I never actually thought about it." She met his eyes "So what is your answer?"

He then closed the gap between them and took her hand guiding her back down to the blanket. "Ok, here goes nothing." He tilted her chin pressing his lips softly against hers, delighting in the surprisingly delicious flavor of strawberries and exotic fruits. She was hesitant at first, not knowing how to respond to her best friends incredibly soft lips on hers but this is what she wanted, she _asked_ for this. _What the hell! I'll enjoy this for tonight and everything will go back to normal tomorrow. _

Her fingers tangled into his short brown locks tugging the band that kept his pineapple like appearance his hair fell to his shoulders some strands brushing against his forehead. "You should wear it like this." She giggled into the kiss, a kiss not of passion, not of longing, a kiss of love and understanding shared between two friends.

Sakura wasn't naïve to think that she was the only one needing the comforting touch of intimacy. She knew her friend's heart was broken. Losing the one you love is always hard, she knew this first hand when Sasuke rejected her countless times and eventually left her. The raw feelings of anger, betrayal, and pain burning in her body from false hope will not be soon forgotten. Not only has Sasuke hurt her, but in a way Kakashi as well. It's never easy to be disappointed by a person you thought you could trust.

Shikamaru was safe in her hands as she was in his and although this was to be a one-time event, she would make sure to thrive on attraction and achieve pleasure for both of them.

His tongue began to trace her collarbone as confusion settled. _Why don't I feel the same electric charge I felt while Kakashi or Sasuke touched me? It's not like he lacked finesse, no, his touch was precise, calculated, and strategic even. There is no instinct, it's just robotic right now. _

"Shikamaru, you don't need a strategy. Pretend you actually want to sleep with me, make it easier for us both." Sakura sighed earning a hearty chuckle from her companion.

"Oh, right now having a beautiful troublesome naked woman in front of me, I definitely want to sleep with you. Now, if you want to be in control, all you had to do was say so." He flipped positions placing her on top of him, straddling his hips. His arousal was evident poking through his shorts creating dew drops slipping from her flower on to her light pink underwear darkening the shade ever so slightly.

At first she was startled by his actions. _What do I do? Ok, calm down… What feels good for us both?_ She lowered her head lightly brushing her lips against his fanning her sweltering breath across his face. Her eyes watchfully studying his reaction as she begins to slowly grind her core against his earning a sexy smirk as his eyes rolled back.

She lifted her torso to sit straight, gradually began intensifying the speed and thrusts. His hands reached her hips stalling her motions. "We have plenty of time for that…" his breathing erratic with intense titillation "… No more control from you bothersome woman."

He grabbed her hips harshly dragging her core to his face tugging on the band of her soaked pink thong before lightly nibbling through the fabric. Her body responded as her center ached with the longing of pleasure. Small shocks were felt all over her thighs at his touch. A touch that left traces of his wilderness aroma on her flower scented skin.

He dove into her sweetness allowing himself to delight in her tangy tropical flavor. His tongue exploring every unknown crevice, tasting the magnificent array of wonders kept secret for so long.

"Mmm… I had no idea you did things like this." Her words came out as a purr, he back leaning back slowly as she supported herself with one elbow bent her forearm under Shikamaru's knee using her hand to grip on the cap. Her other hand unzipping his shorts, reaching into the elastic of his boxers, grabbing a hold of his hardened length stroking it slightly barely gaining concentration as she felt his ministrations.

A gasp escaped his lips at the feeling of her soft silky hands on his foreskin, her soft tugs making his blood boil with anticipation. Yes, he has never thought of bedding his rosette friend, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the moment and reveling in the thought of being the one to introduce her to the wonders passionate penetrating pleasures could provide.

He began to lift her body, placing her back on the blanket inching off the pesky material keeping her clothed. Her body gently trembling in anxiety. His remaining clothes swiftly leaving his body, bathing in the moonlight glowingly accentuating every ripple on his strong arms and slightly defined chest trailing down to his minorly tanned member. He wasn't like Kakashi who looked like his package could damage a woman for life or even like Genma whom she was confident would please any woman with his larger than normal assets. No, Shikamaru was oddly thick with an average length (per her hospital experience).

She gulped worried about the pain to shortly come. _Focus Sakura, come on. You were willing to let Kakashi and his was far more intimidating. Just think of how hot he looks right now. _She allowed her eyes to admire the stars reflection twinkling in his eyes. A smirk formed on his face.

"Relax, it will all be ok. This will just hurt at first, but I promise I will make it better." He leaned down and placed a small chaste kiss on her lips as he began to rub his length on moistened pink folds. Goosebumps began to cover his skin in response to the small coat of liquid glistening on the tip of his length causing him to hiss.

Sakura was watching his blissful face as he prepared them both to enter the point of no return. She would no longer have innocence. No longer will she be the virgin girl, the late bloomer, no she would be a full kunoichi with knowledge of seduction, knowledge of sex, and knowledge of attraction. This would complete her, after all there shouldn't be any repercussions, right?

"Look at me, this is us. It will be ok, just breathe." Their eyes locked, time seemed to halt, their breaths seemed to quicken, tension laid thick in the air. The crown of his tumescence made its way through her entrance, the tight fit around him caused him to halt as his eyes rolled back, briefly snapping out of the pleasured state to check on his pink haired companion. "Are you ok?" the words barely made it out of his mouth without trembling in a state of ecstasy.

"P-P-Pl-lease get the pain part over with then we can continue with the rest." Yes, the pain was there but she was sure pleasure would follow. Her viridian eyes shining with tiny tears forming in it corners, in realization of sharing such intimacy with someone she loves, not as a man, but as a friend.

He knew what she needed as he leaned in capturing her lips, sucking on her bottom lip forcing them open spiraling his tongue in her mouth dancing provocatively exploring every part of it before he sheathed his sword to the hilt. They both gasped stilling, his coffee brown eyes gazed into her sparkling apple green orbs waiting for the ok to continue. She nodded. "I'm ok now."

His lips bit down on hers before he began to grind his hips in and out of her slowly with one hand lightly pinching her peaks and the other rubbing circles around her glistening pearl. The pain began to leave her as she let out a loud moan. "Keep doing that." Her hands made their way up his arms onto his neck, her back arching upward as she began to grind into his rhythm.

Inspiration brought by her proximity incited him to lift her back closing the gap between their chests her hardened nubs grazing against his causing their bodies to burn with passion, his legs crossed in a seated position as her legs wrapped behind his back he began to pump inside of her relentlessly. His tongue trailing down her neck, her hands wrapped in his hair. The vibration from his growl turning her on with knowledge of being the purveyor of such bliss.

She moaned into his ears grinding furiously into each of his strokes as their rollercoaster reached its peak. Their names echoed in each others ears as he emptied his seed inside of her and she poured her sweet essence all over his still erect member.

Coming down from the high she laid on her back looking up at her best friend somehow seeing him in a much sexier light as the bead of sweat glimmering on his firm chest accentuating the ab muscles he does have a smile reaching his face as his continues to breath harshly.

"Don't get to comfortable, I said we are doing this my way which means I'm not done with you yet." Her eyes widened in panic and excitement before she felt her body being flipped over. Her chest resting firmly on the blanket.

He lifted her legs cradling them with each of his arms as his length began to reenter her slippery cave. His palms squeezing her firm cheeks as he went deeper, pounding in and out of her honey pot, the sound his sac slapping against her echoed through the woods. Her moans uncontrollably loud, reveling in the immense pleasure.

Letting go of her legs, he arched her back up until it was on his chest hooking one arm around her waist and the other caressing her globe his teeth grazing the back of her neck as they both let out blissful noises in appreciation of their bodies' chemistry.

Her globes bouncing with each movement getting closer and closer to ethereal release, his breath quickening with each movement as he spread her legs completely apart supporting them with his hands pounding her into a euphoric state as he released inside of her once more he tilted her head to explore her mouth once more as he continued ravaging her, passionately exploring her in every position he could think of.

They swam in the sea of lust intensely until they both succumbed to exhaustion hours later. Panting and still connected to the core and facing each other he kissed her softly circling his arms around her waist. "That was amazing, anyone else would have tired out after the first two rounds. You need to rest though." He kissed her forehead and grabbed the second blanket he took wrapping both of their naked bodies in it.

A crow that was perched on one of the trees branches finally flew away.

* * *

**20 Miles Outside of Konoha 11:00 PM**

"Yoshe, I hope you are bringing me good news." A tall man enveloped in darkness concealed by a thick black cloak spoke in a sniveling menacing voice.

"You'll be pleased to know that your suspicions are correct. There is far more to that medic kunoichi than what is led to be. She seems to have some sort of kinesthetic or dojutsu sort of kekkei genkai. It is indeed interesting to see it in person. The weird thing is that she doesn't possess characteristics of the rinnegan, byakugan, or sharingan for it to be dojutsu but I could have sworn two glowing circles shined in her eyes as she paralyzed the Infamous Copy Nin, which in itself is quite impressive." Yoshe joined her leader sitting beside him on the branch of a tall red cedar tree.

"A dojutsu you say? That is interesting indeed. Perhaps we should keep a close eye on this intriguing medical kunoichi, she may be the key to finally rising to power having the five nations at our feet!" A dark chuckle came out of the man's mouth reverberating throughout the forest, tainting it with evil.

* * *

**A/N**

**I apologize for the pace of this chapter, I honestly wanted to go further in the timeline but I felt like this was a good point to stop. **

**Yes, we've introduced a villain to our story. I am trying to stray from a monotonous tone. **

**Who would've guessed Sakura would sleep with Shikamaru? I certainly didn't plan it. It was inspired by my own desire to have someone she trusted and knew all the dirty details. Don't delude yourselves into thinking that this will be a simple walk-in-the-park romance, there will be hardships and drama, perhaps a little angst. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. I am treading between realism and fantasy. **

**Special thanks to Percabeth4eva2014 for her wonderful reviews and of course my wonderful KittenKat18, The Guest, the incredibly talented Porcelain Memories xoxo, and the amazing Writophrenic you guys make me so happy!**

**Please don't limit yourself there are plenty of amazing stories out there.. here are a few**

**1. Everything in Life**

**2. Queen Of Fist**

**3. High School Memories: We Are Looking For A Dancer Make It To The Top**

**4. Sakura Guide To Dating on The Dark Side**

**5. Reawakening: Of Light and Darkness**

**6. Angst Prince **

**7. The One That Got Away**

**As always I appreciate all of those reading, following, adding to alerts and favorites, Please read and review I'd love your feedback.**

**Til next time my loves.. XOXO!**

**Elevated Jewel**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Reality

** Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 11. This chapter won't be that long, it is informative to I apologize for the lack of action. I will say that next chapter will have training, a mission, and lots of drama which is the reason for this chapter as it set's the stage for what's to come. **

**This chapter is rated M/MA reader discretion is advised.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Back to Reality**

The sun lightly caressed the skins of two best friends stirring them from their slumber, still connected physically and mentally. The pinkette rises first jolting up as memories of the previous night come flashing into her conscience. _I'm no longer a virgin?! And sex with Shikamaru? Who knew it would be such an experience? Ugh, I feel sore though. Does this always happen? I hope I can walk straight._

"Woman, it is too early to be up?" The lazy shinobi genius still semi erect cautiously slides his half flaccid member outside of the coral haired kunoichi. "Ugh, stop moving before you hurt me." His actions suddenly dawning on him bring him into realization. "Umm, Sakura, that wasn't a dream then was it? I mean, we really…?"

Her giggles echoed through the woods. "Yes, it happened. Crazy right?" her face flushed with a slight rosy tint as she stretches her body, flexing it as she yawns.

"Do you need help bringing anything inside?" Her emerald orbs look lovingly in his copper toned ones holding the gaze momentarily.

"Uhh, no, but here take this shirt. I brought it with the blankets last night when I saw what you were wearing which. By the way, you shouldn't ever wear outside of the bedroom." He let out a dark chuckle with his brow raised for emphasis.

"Thanks Shika, for everything! You made this something I will never forget." She reached down to grab the shirt only to be pulled down by a force on the opposing end of this shirt. 'Gasp'

Her eyes widened at the sudden fall. With a smirk on his face, Shikamaru embraced her giving her one last warm kiss surprising his best friend. "That's what friends are for, you can always count on me. Just promise you will be careful. Now go troublesome woman. It's going to be a drag, but I will clean up with mess." She slowly nodded and got up to dress herself.

Glancing back once more giving one of her brightest smiles, she left in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

"Hmmm… Unforgettable indeed."

**Uchiha Compound 6:00 AM**

"Ino, baby wake up…. Ino…" Shisui gently nudging his blonde haired beauty knowing she has to get up soon. _I forgot how much she loves to sleep. _His thoughts quickly become mischievous _I know a few ways that always work. It's just too bad I won't risk her feeling uncomfortable. After last night, I won't touch her without her ok. _

She began to blink her big blue eyes registering where she was. "Uh, did I get drunk? I have such a headache." Her hands gripping the sides of her head.

With much concern, the eldest Uchiha begins to feel her forehead. "Ino, you're burning up!" he rushed to her side taking a better look at her, her eyes were swollen and red, which he thought was from crying, her temperature well above normal, her voice raspy, her nose stuffy.

"Shisui, am I in your room? Did we?" She said in a slight panic causing the maroon dreamy eyed Uchiha's pride to suffer slightly.

"We didn't do anything. You passed out. I took the sofa and gave you the bed. Though, that's not important right now, getting you better is the priority. I will make some broth, get some medicine and send a hawk to the Hokage, letting her know that both of us will be missing today. Rest, please." He barely spared her a glance not wanting to show the pain he felt with her remark.

Her hand reached for his urging him to look back into her ocean blue sparkly eyes "About last night, I….." his fingers grazed her lips. "Shhh… don't worry about that right now, we'll talk after you feel better." He gently kissed her forehead and left her to fall back into slumber.

**Sakura's Cottage 6:00 AM**

Waiting patiently on the large Victorian sofa lies Kakashi, Icha Icha in hand trying to focus on something other than the missing kunoichi or earlier conversation with Tsunade-Sama.

**_Flashback_**

**_"This better be good Hatake, I should be on my fourth bottle of sake by now!" It was 10:00 PM and all the Hokage wanted was a relaxing moment to drink sake and think of her lost loved ones._**

**_"He he, I'll get right to it then. I don't want to go into much detail, but Sakura and I had a slight disagreement tonight." He sweat dropped remembering just exactly what the disagreement was and who caused it. "Well, as a result of said disagreement she pushed me into a wall and looked me in the eyes..." This caught Tsunade's attention, _**_her eyes!__** Which didn't go unnoticed by the Copy Nin. **__Hmmmm Does she know? _

**_"… Well when her eyes locked with mine, I couldn't move. I was completely paralyzed. I'm not sure that it was physical paralysis like the Nara kid, it felt more like my motor cortex was momentarily unresponsive." He shuddered remembering the feeling of being completely at her mercy._**

**_"There's an explanation for that Hatake, you will find out more about it tomorrow morning when I meet with you, Itachi, and Sakura." Her words were mechanical, it was evident that her thoughts were elsewhere._**

**_"Hokage-sama there is more." She arched a brow at him not liking the direction their conversation was taking. "I don't have all night. Get on with it!" The room vibrated at the intensity of her voice._**

**_"I had a very unexpected visitor yesterday. Someone I didn't want to see at all. Her name is Yoshe Tsukino, when I met her years ago I was on a mission bordering Otokagure and the Fire Country. This mission was to gather some Intel on some newly mobilized rebel groups forming. There was a rumor of a particular group, similar to the Akatsuki called the Kira Akuhei. The goals were very straight forward; the combination of several desirable jutsu and kekkei genkai in order to complete a master forbidden jutsu that would serve to render all of the nation's helpless under their control. Not quite like the Infinite Tsukoyami, this enslaves the minds of the citizens and turns them into mindless drones. The point of their need to enslave was never quite clear and most of this is speculation as it's never been confirmed. The leader remained a mystery. _**

**_I met Yoshe at a bar after processing the information and actually prepping the mission report in my mind. The bar was about 60 Kilometers into the Fire Country so I saw it unnecessary to henge. She and I flirted ending in a one night stand that evolved into a 'when we bump into each other' thing. Either way she is a bad omen. She had no chakra at all. I won't go into detail about her, but I never wanted to see her again. _**

**_Either way, last night she caused the problem with Sakura. Prior to Sakura's arrival she mentioned not leaving until she got what she wanted. I thought this meant she wanted sex, which I was not going to give her. Once I was pinned up against the wall and your apprentice left. Yoshe said something unnerving "Well, well this was certainly worth the wait." I asked her what she was looking for then she replied that I will find out soon enough. _**

**_I think Sakura is in danger or wanted to be used as a tool for something. Either way, she will need protection."_**

**_The words caused the buxom Hokage's eyes to widen getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Tomorrow, you will be here at 8:00 AM. You will not be late traveling through the path of life or any of that other bullshit. Do you understand?" Kakashi replied with a nod._**

**_"Good, now you can leave." He disappeared in a silver cloud of smoke. _**

**_"Shizune, get me Uchiha Itachi immediately!" She yelled to her assistant whilst rubbing her temples._**

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when his overly keen sense of smell alerted him of a presence. _That doesn't quite smell like Sakura, more like Sakura along with someone else's scent. Wait! Someone else's scent?! That means…. No! She wouldn't! Would she? _ His blood began to boil at the thought of someone else touching what he felt to be his even though he had no claim to her. He, being the first to touch, taste and explore her secret garden believed that she was his. He would have never touched someone he was so close to, that he held in such high regard without some emotional attachment. Without viewing her as something that he could treasure and keep.

As if he were in a state of hypnosis, he stood up. His feet moving on their own walking towards the pinkettes bedroom. Through the door he could see her in what seemed to be a man's shirt reaching her mid-thigh, her pink locks knotted and dirty as if she were buried deep into the earth, bags under her eyes from lack of rest, her cream colored skin reddened from contact with another.

His anger was quickly rising seeing her in this state clenching his fists tight, his nails digging into his skin cutting through until it drew blood.

Cherry blossoms danced candidly around the large master bedroom as the pink haired young woman appears. "Ahh finally home!" _Wait! Someone's here. _Grabbing a kunai, she inched towards the door colliding with Kakashi as he was entering her room.

"What are you doing here Kakashi? Don't you have a purple haired woman to attend to?" Memories of their confrontation the previous night were still fresh in her mind. _The nerve of him coming here._

"You are one to talk! It looks like you just came in more ways than one since you haven't been home all night and arrived without your _scent_ intact!" Surprise was evident in her eyes briefly before her anger resurfaced.

"Someone had to do it! Any day I can be out there on missions and get raped. I needed someone I can TRUST and obviously that person wasn't you!" She spat her words like daggers aimed for his chest, her body trembled with pent up anger.

Kakashi stood at her door livid at her accusations and thoughts of just how much she did the night before. Harshly he grabbed her arm and slammed her body into the wall startling the young kunoichi.

"Listen up because I will only say this once, Yoshe and I did absolutely nothing last night. As a matter of fact she arrived about ten minutes before you did. It takes me way more than that to seek satisfaction from another's flesh. It seems she had more interest in you than me not that I was in the least interested." His anger was evident, his voice rough and unforgiving.

"Interested in me?" her words were cut off by a hand covering her mouth leaving the simple sounds of her muffle.

"I'm not done talking. You shouldn't let yourself get so loose Sakura, going from intimacy with me to sleeping with whoever the next day is not something a woman of moral standing does. Not even kunoichi that do seduction missions sleep around aside from Anko who is a proud slut. So unless you want to create that label for yourself you should evaluate what you do with your body because I thought you were better than that! How dare you run off from offering me your body only to run and give it to the next person available? I waited here all NIGHT for you to explain what happened and how you might possibly be in danger." He let out a breath. It's not every day the Copy Nin gets worked up enough to yell.

"In danger? Me?" Sakura was confused. Unable to sort out of the emotions hitting her at once she shook her head violently.

He couldn't take it anymore, the worry, anger, disgust, betrayal and affection all clouding his judgment. He needed to walk away before doing something he'd regret.

"Clean yourself up and get dressed, we need to be in the Hokage's office by 8:00 AM." He walked out of her room "I will wait in the living room." Slamming the door shut.

The warm water kneading her back soothing all the aches while cleansing all her sorrows. _What have I done? I thought when I saw her that they… that she… and he… Oh Kami! I fucked up. I don't think he'll tell anyone. Shikamaru won't either. At least no one else knows. I'll make sure I make things right with Kakashi before we leave here. _

There was no regret in sleeping with her best friend, after all how many people get such an amazing first time. He was everything she needed at the moment: tender, loving, comforting, passionate, and manly. Her friend, not the same desire Kakashi provoked in her. If she went today and saw Shikamaru with someone else, she wouldn't be mad.

Why was she mad at Kakashi? He was her Sensei, Captain, Team Leader, and comrade. None of those titles involved a romantic relationship. In fact, until recently they would have never touched each other. The jealousy however, didn't seem to be one-sided. His voice vibrated in anger as he spoke to her. His inner battle was evident and she knew that she too was at fault for it. Taking in the facts, Kakashi's hair was at its usual gravity defying state, the apartment didn't have incense lit and there was no scent of 'pleasuring' in the air. Though this Yoshe woman's hair was messed up, her makeup was flawless. It was then Sakura realized that she jumped to conclusions and unfairly judge him

What would it have been like if she would have slept with Kakashi instead? Surely the spark between the two of them would've enhanced the passion and the longing was there. What's going on with them? She would have definitely grown more emotionally attached to the silver haired man, especially after seeing his face, the magnificently sculpted gift from the heavens, a precious treasure hidden for only the privileged to see. His deliciously rippled body chiseled to perfection that no art can imitate. _Lust!_ His very essence is positively sinful, he is her forbidden fruit. One that she'd gladly indulge in to experience one moment of heaven even if she lost her soul.

Her hands found their way between her legs, nether lips quivering with anticipation mildly sore from the previous night. At that moment she didn't care, she wanted to pretend to dive into his world. She began mimicking the wonderful way his hands pressed, teased, and rubbed her bundle of nerves. Tapping, circling, and rubbing until every point of her body was burning like an explosion of chakra pouring through her body. Her taps quickened, she rubbed fiercely, she circled intensely until her vision blurred into a sea of stars raining heavenly from the sky. "Ka-kaaaa-shhhiii" She yelped breathlessly.

Kakashi's keen sense of hearing picked up the noises escaping the seemingly naughty pink haired kunoichi's activities. _This woman is going to drive me crazy!_ Then he heard it, reassurance as she screamed his name in the height of her climax. _Maybe this will be ok._

A few minutes later, Sakura entered the living room dressed in her navy blue jonin pants and grey tank top her hair was tied up on top of her head in a messy pony tail. "Kakashi, I'm ready." She waits by the door slipping on her training boots.

Before he reaches the door, a hand stops him. "Kakashi..." their eyes locked as she brought down his mask inching close enough for him to feel the warmth of her breath embracing his waiting lips. She pulled him closer to her kissing his jaw until she reached his outer ear and whispered "I'm sorry for getting jealous and jumping to conclusions. Is there anything I can do to MAKE you forgive me?" she purred whilst sucking on his earlobe, her hand tracing his collar bone sending chills up his spine.

He grabbed her and pressed her back against the door inching his hand up her blouse until his palm grazed her hardened nipples while he nipped at her neck. "Mmmm, I can think of a few things but that will have to wait." The low moan she let out was driving him to strip her and show her the error in her choice but the Hokage was waiting and he was not going to keep her. There were more pressing matters.

"Let's go."" He said while slapping her ass on the way out.

**Hokage Tower 8:00 AM**

"Tsunade-Sama this has to stop. You have no idea what's going on with Sakura, what she's been up to?" His voice was even but lethal.

"Don't speak to me as if I don't know. I know how you feel about her and thanks to her 'gift' you will be spending a lot more time with her." The Hokage sounded a bit annoyed but she appreciated Itachi's concern for her apprentice, she knew he only had her best interest at heart but so did she.

"I told you, even if there is nothing in this for me; I'd rather her reputation be spared." Itachi whispered in desperation knowing that the topic of discussion was about to arrive.

'Knock, knock'

"Enter Kakashi and Sakura." Tsunade yelled.

Both people bowed greeting the two parties in the office.

"Shishou, you wanted to see me? Sakura asked.

"Yes, please Itachi, explain to everyone here what is going on and Kakashi after that you will explain last night's events."

During that time Itachi explained his findings and Kakashi disclosed the danger Sakura could possibly be in. It was hard for the pink haired kunoichi to digest the information. She spent so much of her life being considered weak, burdened, and never able to catch up to Sasuke or Naruto. Why didn't she know before? Could she handle such power?

Tsunade's commanding voice took her out of her stupor. "Sakura you will train with Itachi and Kakashi. Itachi will be your primary trainer because of his family sharingan, ideally other Uchiha would be assigned as alternatives but Kakashi since you are a genius, and you are more than capable to train her. I don't need to remind any of you that the entire conversation as well as Sakura's bloodline limit is to remain a secret."

"You start today, in an hour, before then we need to talk. Itachi, training ground 3 in an hour. Kakashi, take the day off you haven't slept."

The two men hesitated to leave the office causing her to glare in their directions before she yelled. "You're dismissed damnit!" They quickly left the room not wanting to upset Tsunade further.

As they reached the stairs to make their exit, Itachi corners Kakashi. "I don't like what you are doing with Sakura. You should go back to bedding random women around the fire country and leave her alone." The Uchiha's stare was cold his aura was menacing causing the air around him to feel toxic but this didn't intimidate the infamous copy Nin.

"You don't get to make that decision for her." His voice held a slight amusement tauntingly adding to the severity of his words.

"If you are toying with her, I will make you pay; do not under estimate me." Itachi shoved Kakashi down the steps before bidding him a good day disappearing in a flock of crows.

"So spill it Sakura, you only have an hour before you train with Itachi." Tsunade knew a little of what her apprentice was about to tell her because of her talk with the older Uchiha brother.

"Well, I failed my first mission. I was able to get intimate with Kakashi as you might have guessed but I ended up spending the night and having breakfast cooked by him the next day. I went back with the intention of losing my virginity but as you can tell things got complicated so then I went to the one person I could trust to do it without judging me and as a result I'm no longer a virgin." Her face was red as she looked down to the floor not daring to look at her shishou in the eyes.

The Hokage responded in a fit of laughter. "Well, well, you little minx! Who was the lucky man?"

Sakura knew the question was coming yet she still wasn't prepared to provide a response which she knew wouldn't be acceptable. "Shikamaru."

Tsunade is not one to ever be shocked, this was an exception to that. "The lazy genius? Really? You couldn't just use Genma, I mean he has quite the reputation of being a very satisfying partner."

Sakura laughed at Tsunade's comment finally able to meet her eyes. "Well, Shikamaru may be lazy but he is not when it comes to intercourse. I mean I have no one to compare him to but I'd say that if he was a manwhore like Genma, he'd have quite the reputation. I had to heal my legs before I left his house, because I was sore all over. I mean 4 hours and enough orgasms to make anyone else's body shut down is quite impressive."

"Quite impressive indeed, who knew that little brat had it in him. Did you use the birth control jutsu I taught you?" Tsunade raised a brow at her student.

"Shit, oh no! How could I forget something so important?" Sakura began to panic at the thought of being pregnant with her best friend's baby.

"Don't be so reckless Sakura, come here." She handed the young girl an orange pill. "Take this, it's the morning after pill and will terminate all possibilities of pregnancy. Be more careful next time. Now, let's address this Kakashi issue." The Hokage was not one to hold back, she knew her apprentice was getting a little too attached and distracted not that she blamed the girl that silver haired ninja is very alluring.

"Kakashi issue?" her attempt to feign ignorance was useless.

"Yes, I see the way the two of you were longingly glancing at one another and you got jealous because of this Yoshe girl? I told you not to get involved with anyone right now and I mean it. It would be different if you were just using him for his body, but you aren't and you can't because you are close to him. If you need sex go to Genma, that's what he's there for." Her voice was firm and intimidating.

"Ugh, Genma really? I mean yes, he's handsome but that's like telling me to sleep with everyone in the five nations." The idea disgusted the young woman, though she knew she was being judgmental.

"Just think about it Sakura and try not to piss me off. Here are some books that I want you to read about the psychology behind seduction and methods to you can use that will prevent you from having to get physical for the most part. I'll need you to start thinking out of the box. You have to realize that I was testing you to see if you thought seduction only had to do with sex, which it does not. In about a week you will have your first mission to gather some INTEL for me, you will need to use your training for this. Once you return I will give you the next target for you to practice on with a specific goal."

"I'm going to have a mission?" Her voice was full of nerves and excitement.

"I think you heard me the first time. Now go, you are dismissed! After you meet with Itachi you are to report to the hospital for a few hours, you've been MIA for too long and I will not have rumors of favoritism."

"Hai." The pinkette left the room leaving a smirking Hokage behind.

"Things are about to get interesting around here." Tsunade laughed.

**Uchiha Compound 8:45 AM**

"Ino dear, I need you to drink some of this broth." Mikoto spoke with her always loving voice stroking the young blonde's cheek gently.

"Mmmm… I have such a head ache, it feels like the room is spinning." Ino mumbled with labored breath.

"Honey this will help you, please sit up." Supporting her back with her arm, the Uchiha matriarch pulled the young woman up and began to feed her the broth slowly. "That's it sweetie, drink up."

Shisui walked into the room after completing all of his errands and ran to Ino's side checking her for a temperature. "Do you feel any better baby?" his spoke in his irresistibly soothing voice.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I need Sakura, she'd be able to make me feel better." Just as the blonde began to sip more of the broth she wretched, regurgitating everything she's consumed in the last few days and then fainted.

"Ino." Shisui began to panic "Ino, baby." She wasn't responding. "Aunty, please go get Sakura. Send a hawk, Sasuke, and Itachi to get her here now. We need her!" He yelled in a commanding tone which normally Mikoto would have scolded him for, but she too knew that it was suitable at the moment.

As Mikoto left the room to try and get in contact with Sakura, she ran into Itachi who looked at her with concern. "Mother what is it?"

"It's Ino, she's sick and she fainted. We need Sakura here." Itachi could hear his mother's voice shaking. "I'll go get her, I'm supposed to go train her right now so I know where she will be."

Running through roof tops, he arrived at the training grounds minutes later to find the young blossom waiting for him.

"Sakura, I know we're supposed to train but there's an emergency and I need you." She was alarmed to hear the desperation in his voice which is not normal for Uchiha Itachi.

"What's wrong? You know I'll always help you." Her brows furrowed

"Ino fainted, she's very sick and Shisui is freaking out." This alarmed the kunoichi in to action.

"Then what are we waiting for, we can train after I take care of her." Sakura began to run out of the training grounds until she felt Itachi's hand grab hers. "I'll transport us to my home, we'll get there quicker." He grabbed her by the waist firmly pressing her body against his as she was paralyzed from contact slowly nodding her head in agreement.

It took everything in him to focus on the matter at hand having her so close, he could taste her breath. He inhaled her scent and exhaled as they both disappeared in a flock of crows arriving back at his home.

Before he could even react, Sakura ran towards Shisui's room to check on Ino.

After checking her vitals, she did a scan on her body using her glowing green chakra through her hands to check for the source of her friend's ailment. "Shisui, I need you to go to the apothecary and get this list of herbs so I can make a remedy. She will be fine, there are just some things that she needs in her system to stabilize her." She handed him the list urging him to make it quick.

"Lady Mikoto, can you please get plain bread and water. In the meantime I'm going to clean her up in the bathroom." Mikoto gave the young lady a soft smile and left to the kitchen.

Sakura lifted Ino up to take her to the tub, slowly stripping her of her clothes whilst running the cool water hoping to wake her. Ino gasped as she regained consciousness.

"Sakura, what happened to me? When did you get here?" Ino's voice was no higher than a whisper.

"I got here as soon as I found out which was a few minutes ago." Sakura stroked the blonde's hair lovingly.

"Ino, I scanned your body to see what was wrong. You have a little viral infection which is why you have a temperature but you are also 3 weeks pregnant which means you are carrying Sai's baby." The pinkette grabbed the blonde's hand and began to stroke it.

"No, that can't be. I can't be pregnant, not again. What will I do? Sai left on a 2 month mission and Shisui won't be with me now that I'm with child." The tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I didn't even get the chance to make a decision and now I lost them both."

"Ino, do you want to keep the baby?" Sakura looked at her friend feeling pain in her heart for the situation she was in.

"I won't do it again Sakura, I can't. This baby was made out of love, I may lose the men in my life, but I won't lose this baby." She was determined to stick this through no matter the consequence.

"You won't be alone." Sakura enveloped her in a warm embrace stroking her hair in a soothing manner. No matter what she will be there for this baby and her best friend.

* * *

**A/N **

**Well there you have it! I'd like to thank all of those following this story. Your support is very rewarding and encouraging. A special thanks to Ani Spir (you will get what you are looking for in the next chapter), Guest (You are very perceptive), I-write-for-enlightenment (thank you for your wonderful words), Porcelain Memories (You are always amazing and supportive), and Writophrenic (Your reviews always light up my day) I hope to continue hearing from you!**

**I started a new story, this one is AU it's call Computer Love... check it out!**

**Please read and review... let me know what you think. I love hearing your critiques and ideas:) You guys are wonderful.**

**Until next time **

**XOXO**

**Elevated Jewel**


	12. Chapter 12: Ready for Action

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the amount of time it has taken me to release this chapter. Life and responsibilities have been kicking my butt and I wanted to give you something a bit different this time around. **

**Now, let's have a moment of silence in respect for the end of Naruto :'( **

**Standard disclosure applies**

**Rate M/MA **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ready for Action**

To say Ino wasn't ready for what was to come was the biggest understatement to ever be mentioned. It seemed that she and Shisui could never catch a break, but this would be the test to see if he really wanted to be with her or not._ Will he stay by her side or cast her away as he did before? What about Sai? What would Sai say when he finds out he is going to be a father? All these questions were circulating around her head. _

Once Ino settled down, Sakura left to train with Itachi leaving her blond friend alone with her thoughts. Mikoto checked in on her every so often. _What's taking Shisui so long?_ Just as she thought of him, he appeared. His dreamy eyes took in her appearance. Her long blonde locks covered the pillows on the bed, her shimmering blue eyes were bloodshot from crying ad puffy from irritation, and her beautiful golden skin was paler than normal.

The chestnut eyed Uchiha rushed to his beloved's side feeling horrible for leaving her alone for so long. "Baby, do you feel better? What did Sakura say?" he reached for her hands and started caressing them as he spoke. Their eyes met, hers gaze was filled with fear and confusion she didn't want to lose him again, but omission ruined their relationship once and she wouldn't let it happen again.

"What I'm about to say might make you hate me but I have to tell you." He tightened his hands around hers at her words. "I'm pregnant… and the baby is not yours… It's Sai's baby." She looked into his eyes, she could see tears rimming his lids. She held her breath in anticipation of a tongue lashing that never came. The silence in the room seemed to make the air thicken, subconsciously she held her breath afraid to disrupt the void of sound.

"Ino, I want to say that I don't care if the baby is another mans. I want to say that it doesn't change anything, but I can't. What happens with us is entirely up to you." His voice was barely above a whisper as he inched off the bed and kneeled by her side never taking his hands from hers.

"I love you, that didn't change before and it won't change now. I want to be with you, this time I won't abandon you, but I can't turn a blind eye to the real issue. Do you want to be with Sai?" Her teeth found her lower lip as she began to bite down nervously.

"I can't deny that I love Sai, he was there for me and took care of me. That made me love him." Shisui's hands retracted from hers as if she burned him with her words. She swiftly grabbed his hands forcing him to look into her crystal blue eyes. "Shisui, I'm in love with you. My affection didn't dissipate with time away, it only grew and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you ever again!"

Her words ignited the fire inside of him, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her desperately before he laid her back down and kneeled in front of her once more taking out a small box. Inside of the small box was a very special ring he had cleaned and fixed during his time running errands. The ring was made up of blue, red, and clear diamonds in the shape of the Uchiha fan set in platinum.

"Marry me, Ino!" His words caused her breath too hitch in her throat. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." She took a leap out of the bed knocking him down with her placing kisses all over this face and neck crying with joy.

**Training Ground 9:30 AM**

"Sakura, focus your chakra on your eyes and sync them with your thoughts." Itachi smirked whilst calmly instructing the young kunoichi as veins in her forehead became visible from her attempt to concentrate.

"Ugh! I can't do this. Those other times it just happened, I didn't think of it." The rosette huffed knowing her lack of concentration had everything to do with her friend's predicament. She was highly irritated until she felt two strong hands on her shoulders leaving a trail of goose bumps as warm breath fanned the shell of her ear. "Here I thought the young blossom never gave up." The long raven haired Uchiha was deeply amused by her impatience, it reminded him of Sasuke when he was younger.

She turned slightly to the side, her cheek gently grazed his lips causing her to shudder her breath constricted as she felt the heat creep up on face as it turned red from contact. "C-c-can we just spar and see if it just happens naturally?" she didn't dare move from her position out of fear and uncertainty.

Itachi remained just as still, slowly releasing his breath as he felt his heart quicken from contact with the rosettes peachy kissed skin. "Doujutsu isn't simply about instinct, its discipline as well. You have to know how to activate it at will before you can spar against my Sharingan." His hair grazed her cheek as it swayed in the wind. He spoke in his ever so serene voice. "This training may be tougher than any other training you've done so far including your seduction training."

Her eyes filled with shock from hearing his words. "H-h-h-o-o-w-w do you k-k-n-now? How do you know about the seduction training?" She turned around to be face to face with him wanting to study his every action. His face remained stoic as ever betraying the nerves he felt inside.

"That's of no importance right now; however if you focused on the training, you would be able to find the answer yourself by looking into my eyes which actually gives me a wonderful idea to force your concentration." Sakura instantly pulled back scared of what he could possibly mean. Feeling her resistance, Itachi reached out and held her hand. "I need you to trust me. Our training will be painful, harsh, and challenging, but it will also be rewarding and make you stronger than myself or any of my family members. I do not take pleasure in your pain, but I will not have you out there in danger without being properly equipped to deal with it. I will be whatever you need Sakura and right now, I am your trainer. Trust me." His eyes were nearly hypnotic as he spoke to her reaching into her subconscious as she slowly nodded her head.

"Look at me." Onyx and Jade met boring into each other intensely. "I'm going to activate my Mangekyo Sharingan and I want you to force your way out using your Tamashi-Yokubogan. You have to see through my illusion and find your way out. If you are able to, reflect it back on me."

His eyes turned blood red as the onyx morphed into shuriken. The world around her was absent of any other color aside from red and black. Screams echoed around her. She found herself stuck with the riddle of how to escape. _What is the trigger?_ _Where is the answer to the riddle? _

The scream began to get louder as images of Naruto having Kurama extracted from his body came before her eyes. The black essence being taken from him began to circle her body as he yelled in agony, blood leaking out of his body which was battered and bruised. With tears streaking down her face, she attempted to help him with no avail. Soon it became hard to focus, the black essence began to cover her like a cloak. Moving was impossible, her feet were being sucked into the ground. _Focus! I have to focus my chakra to my eyes. Dammit! I can't watch Naruto go through this. _

She looked down only to find the corpses of every ninja that died against the Fourth Ninja War against the Akatsuki and the deceased Uchiha grabbing her ankle screaming as the depths of hell consumed them over and over again. Agony, the room filled with agony, despair, and pain of such intensity no amount of callous can shield her from it. The aura felt tangible, invading every pore of the pinkette's body frying every nerve causing her to shake in fear as she dropped to her knees sobbing violently.

The corpses began to pull her body into the ground, further sinking her into the abyss. The faces began to change, she started to see Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Mikoto, Kakashi, and Itachi. Her screams began to get muffle as her face began to sink further down. _Shit! How do I get out of this? Focus! _Her muscles felt heavy, the lack of oxygen was becoming more evident by the minute as she closed her eyes, struggling was futile, fighting became impossible, the only thing left was to meditate.

She tried what little breathing she could focusing on the center of her chakra feeling it travel through the entire network not wanting to succumb to the fear permeating through her at the moment, she focused on strength, the resolve to be successful, the need to prove herself. Suddenly, her chakra began to thrust upwards until it reached her eyes.

A light began to shoot through her irises glowing green cutting through the abyss as she forced her way out of the sea of dead bodies until she reached the source of the Mangekyo's power, the ability of letting it enter her mind. So she did the only logical thing and shut it off, her mind-the gateway allowing the illusions to come to life. As an immediate response to her actions, the illusion began to crack until it shattered entirely bringing Sakura back to the training grounds. Back to reality.

Itachi smiled at the blossom with warmth and admiration in his eyes. "Well done my blossom! You escaped my Mangekyo chamber of torture. No one has done so before."

Sakura was panting in exhaustion feeling completely spent. "I think" 'pant' "I understand" 'pant' "now" 'sigh' "Let's go another round."

He greatly admired her work ethic but knew that going another round would cause her to deplete her chakra reserves, which could potentially kill her. One thing he knows about Sakura is her need to show strength, she hates being seen as someone feeble or breakable in any way. He loved her that about her, especially since he knew how to pacify her making himself her perfect equal.

Thinking about her choice in words… Oh how he wished to show her what a real round was like. To show her how it felt like to be truly worshiped for the goddess she was. Perfectly imperfect. He craved for every one of her imperfections seeing them as decorative petals adorning a uniquely strong stem creating the most beautiful of flowers. Basking in the intoxicating fragrance that implies her bathing in her namesake and fusing it with jasmine, simply divine.

If ever given the chance to indulge in the fantasies he seemed to always have in her presence, she'd be his forever and he knew it. He had no desire to simply convince her, he wanted her to choose him. He wanted her to know exactly what he had to offer her – everything- it had to be her choice. He will be anything she needs him to be even if he doesn't acknowledge him and soon he will make his feelings known. These training sessions were entrusted to him because he is the only man around her who respects her enough to fight her like a man, pulling no punches, knowing exactly the way her mind analyzes and executes. Weaknesses weren't excuses on the battlefield and he would see to it that she conquered everything that made her vulnerable.

"Itachi, did you hear me? Are you ok?" She walked towards him, his face was bore a blank stare, a rare sight on Uchiha Itachi. The contact of her soft fingers brushing the hair away from his face snaps him out of his stupor.

He lets out a short laugh and shakes his head. "I was lost in thought. I apologize, I fear using the Mangekyo Sharingan more than once on anyone can cause severe brain damage. I only used it on you because I knew it would help you find the source to your abilities and how to tap into them."

Without realizing it, she remained within his breathing space. "So we can try it that way another day after I've recuperated?"

"Yes, we will be training everyday though. You have to be ready for the upcoming mission."

"Hai, I have to meet up with Kurenai soon. Since you already know, Tsunade was supposed to be training me, but with everything that has been going on, she gave me a less than orthodox training schedule and crazy teachers. I also have to go by the Hospital and check on things." Unbeknownst the pinkette she began to pace as she spoke, something Itachi knew she did quite often.

There was something nagging in the back of his mind, he needed to ask her, he needed to know. "Sakura." She stopped and looked his way.

"What's going on with you and Kakashi?"

She couldn't find the words to answer him. What could she say after all? How does she feel about Kakashi? She didn't know. She lusted for him. Parts of her wanted to possess him, own every inch of him and call him hers and hers alone. Why? She never saw potential in him before. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she didn't feel anything for the silver haired man, formerly her Sensei, until she saw his face and all of this sexual tension began to brew. Could she really see herself with him?

One thing Sakura knew for sure, Hatake Kakashi has never really had a serious relationship. Did she really believe that she would be any different? She couldn't have expectations yet when Yoshe was in his clothes, the rosette felt her world collapse. What if she had this all wrong? What if the devastation was simply added drama to the Sasuke aftermath? Confusion. The confusion she felt was apparent, so she honestly couldn't answer Itachi's question. There was no answer she could readily provide him.

"It's complicated. We never really spoke about it." He deadpanned studying her every movement and thought, reaching into her cranium like an open diary waiting to be read. For some reason she always felt so exposed around Itachi. He was in constant sync with her, knowing what she needed and when. He always saw beyond her words; he deciphers each message effortlessly. There was nothing she could hide from him. This was the one person that she knew would do anything for her, her confidant. Their bond was one of loyalty and trust which is exactly why she knew lying was useless, forbidden.

"HN, so you lust for him but aren't sure where the line is drawn?" His expression remained emotionless, his tone however was tender.

She giggled at how blunt he always was with her. "As always you read between the lines." A subtle rosy tint graced her angelic face.

"I want you to be careful. I don't like the idea of you and him. If he were to hurt or dishonor you, I would destroy him. That applies to anyone foolish enough to do so including Sasuke. Please, take these things into consideration before you allow yourself to be with anyone."

His words caused her stomach to twist and turn. Everything he said, she already knew. Hearing it was considerably different, her head began to feel light as the beat of her heart sped up. "Itachi…"

He closed the space between them in haste, delicately stroking her rosy cheek with his fingernails. The gentleness his touch had sent each of her nerves on a frenzy. Her skin began to perspire, her mouth suddenly feeling dry, her heart beating rapidly against her chest, all she could think about was _What Ino said can't be true; it just can't! __**"The way Itachi feels"…"Have you ever thought of maybe... ummmm…? I don't know… Itachi?" He couldn't possibly like me. **_

"Sakura." The warm sweet minty scent of his breath wafted her nose. She closed her eyes memorizing the exact combination. He was lost in her face the way it glowed under the morning sun, dusted pink accents on her cheeks, and those beautiful soft pink lips. If he could be granted one wish in life, it would start with a taste of her succulent mouth and end in a lifetime worth of her pleasured screams. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't the time to allow himself such behavior. He knew if he had her, he couldn't let go.

"Kurenai must be waiting on you." He whispered in her ear before he left in a flock of crows leaving her to catch a single obsidian feather as it glided down the sky. She exhaled absorbing everything that just happened now more confused than ever. Tucking the feather into her medic pouch, she made her way to Kurenai's for her second stage training.

* * *

**Kira Akuhei Headquarters XX: XX: XX**

"The preparations are nearly complete master. Soon I will be able to infiltrate Konoha without having to use a constant henge. The formula will allow me to morph myself into another person for 3 months by taking a single vial per day without the use of my chakra. We still have to figure out who in the village I am to replace." Yoshe looked up at her master searching for recognition.

A tall man covered in bandages, his eyes weren't visible enough for anyone to see, no part of his body was visible. His aura grotesque and deviant. He looked down at the purple haired woman her golden orange eyes met his bandaged face waiting for his response.

"Any news on Orochimaru's whereabouts? I need him and his assistant Kabuto in order to complete my transformation and I suppose I may have other interesting uses for their skills." The man spoke in a thick murderous voice. He only saw one thing, revenge. He will use whatever means necessary to gain enough power and punish all of those who stood in the way of his plans. He will destroy the peace that the five nations worked so hard to achieve.

"The team I sent out will return with them by the end of the week. They are equipped with potions Orochimaru and Kabuto aren't familiar with in order to subdue them."

"Mark my words Yoshe, the suffering that I bring upon these people will be unlike anything they have ever seen before and we will rule them!" A thunderous laugh erupted from his chest causing him to cough slightly.

"Lord Oznad, please don't irritate your organs. Your body still needs time to recuperate. Allow me to re-bandage you." Yoshe rushed to his side in order to help him to his feet and guide him to the medic station. She felt like she owed this man her entire life and would willingly give it up in order to protect him- the only person she never used her deception skills on- with him, she would bear her soul. It didn't matter that she has a sick daddy/lover fantasy when she thought of him. All that matters to her is being close to him, helping him in every way she can, even if the cost is the enslaving of innocent people.

Over the years she orchestrated many disasters, wars, and executions on his behalf, cutting the threats to his plans down with precision completely unnoticed. Every time she closes her eyes, she can hear the cries of all the lives that suffered for his sake, she reveled in the fact that she was of use, that she did this for him. His praise was wanted but not needed, she knows where she stands with him. Love wasn't in the cards, power was. Power is the only thing he could possibly love and she would be the source of that power at all costs, even that of her former home.

* * *

**Kurenai's House 12:00 PM**

"I need you to live and breathe these lessons, you should have any man at your feet if you do it correctly."

"I'm not good at this, I've never been subtle."

"Yes, I know but the Haruno Sakura that I know rises to the challenge. So, if you aren't good at being subtle then become good at it." Her sparkling red eyes softened with the sharpness of her words, Yuhei Kurenai doesn't go soft on anyone and being tactful is one of her many gifts.

"You're right, I'm just drained from training with Itachi." As his name escaped her mouth, she blushed slightly which didn't get passed Kurenai's watchful eyes.

"Itachi you say?" The ebony haired woman arched her brow questioning the pinkette's reaction. She let out a chuckle before she commented. "It must be hard to concentrate around such an amazingly sexy, intelligent gentleman. I mean I know plenty of women who would kill to have private time with him. It's really too bad he stopped dating like he used to." She paused. Crimson met Jade as she said "Do you think he's found someone?"

Sakura's palms began to sweat. "I wouldn't know." Her voice unconvincing, uncertain, and shaky. "Why don't we just continue with the lesson?" She immediately looked away, afraid the sexual tension she experienced before would come to light. She wasn't prepared for that. The rosette had yet to come to terms with why she felt how she felt. Wasn't she supposed to be into Kakashi, wasn't the silver haired man the one she was lusting after? The sensation that came from his touch didn't fill her with lust, it filled her with comfort and longing. The thought scared her either way she was certain that he'd never want her.

"Hmmm… If you say so. Now I need you to walk by me again. The most important thing I need you to remember is everything counts! Every little detail should be precise. The second most important is knowing your audience. I am successful because I fill the void of the person I wish to seduce, I enter their comfort zone as if I didn't force my way through. Sex is sex, a physical manifestation of desire. Seduction is the art of creating desire, clouding judgment, pushing the right buttons to get what you want. Giving, allowing your targets to indulge is the last resort. If you have to actually sleep with a target to achieve your goal you have either failed as a seductress or absolutely had to in order to maintain your cover. Remember these things as we practice, etch them in your brain and never forget."

"Your walk should be effortless, elegant. It's much more than simple leg movement, the way your arms move, the expression on your face, the looks you choose to give are all done to project feelings, provoke emotions. So I will have you practice something so basic until you get it right, I will yell out emotions I wish you to provoke in me until you can successfully do so. I am not Tsunade, I know what buttons to push and I will not go easy on you." Kurenai was stern, but Sakura understood her message loud and clear; this is exactly what she needed.

**Konoha Hospital 2:00 PM**

Sakura walked into the hospital as she caught sight of the vibrant purple haired Yume rushing towards the ICU frantically. This put the pink haired woman on alert.

"Yume, what is going on? What is going on?" Her voice startled the grey eyes woman.

"Haruno-Sama, Sai has just been brought in from a mission. His condition is not good at all, I don't know if he will make it." Yume's hand were shaking, she had never seen so much blood in her life. It was as if he wanted to die.

Sakura didn't hesitate to get into action. "I need you his charts" She grabbed the folder from Yume's hands. Opened the file and reviewed the contents regarding her team mate, friend, and best friends' child's father's condition.

"I will lead the operation. I'm going to give you a list of supplies, have them ready by the time I am done scrubbing in. You better work quickly if you know what is good for you. Also, once you are done, I need you to get Kira and Mei and tell them I need them prepped for surgery stat! You will man the ER in the meantime and you better get it together. I have no room in here for the weak!" Her words was sharp, cutting down the purple haired woman, piercing her soul as if she impaled her with a katana.

In all honesty, the rosette held a grudge against her still for her part in Shisui and Ino's break up. Had she at least waited until they were truly over she would have had nothing to say, what would she say in such case? How dare you go after an attractive single male? No, she knew exactly what she was doing which is the reason why the pinkette questioned the woman's moral standing. Now isn't the time to dwell on that, Sai's life is in danger and she will save him no matter what.

Once the list was written, the purple haired woman vanished from her sight, leaving the medic Nin to her job. _I will not let you die Sai! You can't!_

Prior to the sterilization practice she sent a messenger hawk to Itachi, urging him to notify Ino of the recent events. Though her condition didn't help, her presence would once she had the emotionless shinier ready for a room. It isn't fair to put Ino in this position, but knowing her friend, she would kill her if she did otherwise.

The hours passed in the OR (Operation Room) his abdomen was successfully closed, his stomach was knit back together, the broken bones repaired, his punctured lungs fixed, yet he still remained unstable.

"Kira, I need you to bring me Hyuuga Hinata now! I need her byakugan, something isn't right."

Sakura went through the test results over and over again with no signs of missing information. _Whoever did this to him is very crafty and has done their research. I can't let Sai die._ The tears willing to pour from her eyelids were pushed back with determination. _Focus Sakura! _Her hand began to emit a green glow as she re-scanned the former ROOT Nin's body. _I wonder if I can try to use my eyes at the same time. _

In this instance, Sakura's chakra control was her biggest advantage. Her gift was to be kept a secret unless absolutely necessary, she needed to clear the room.

"Mei, I need you to update Ino on his status and make sure she is ok."

"Haruno-Sama are you sure?" Normally no one would question the rosette, but this was not only out of protocol, it was also reckless. You don't leave a Doctor who is working on a patient whom they have an emotional relationship with alone, ever. This was Haruno Sakura though, going up against her is as bad as pissing off Tsunade herself; people tended to just stay out of the way if they knew what was good for them.

"Don't question me, the surgical part is pretty much done right now I'm just trying to figure out what we missed."

Reluctantly Mei followed the head medic's orders. Once the young blossom was sure to be alone, she split her chakra between her eyes and hands using them to magnify and complement each other. She knew Hinata's Byakugan would be more useful but waiting and doing nothing was not an option.

His chakra projected from his body simulating a holographic image the network beamed blue and though it was blurry for her vision, she could distinguish what it represented. Wrapped around the blue lines was a black and gray rope like blur. It almost looked like foreign chakra suffocating Sai's chakra the same way a snake would constrict around its prey suffocate it. _'Gasp'_

_What does this mean? Is it poison?_ She realized the severity of the situation and moved the hand over the area where he had the most damage, the black and grey twists seemed to have higher concentration in that area of his body. Quickly, she filled a basin with water and grabbed a few sample vials and syringes. She began to extract blood and chakra samples labeling them carefully for her to study, then as she had done many times before, she created a chakra water poison filter. The black and gray quickly clouded the water, she balanced the filter in one hand while extracting a sample of the condensed particles from the water puncturing it with enough precision to avoid the filter liquefying.

She released the filter in the empty basin and repeated the process until the water filter remained clean. Just as she was cleaning up Hinata entered the room.

"S-s-sorrry I was late Sakura, I got here as fast as I could. My father didn't allow me to receive the message until the meeting was done." Hinata was as red as she got when she was around her boyfriend of already 2 years, Naruto.

"It's ok, I understand. Please, can you use your Byakugan to check for any foreign chakra or traces thereof in his body?"

"Hai." The jet black haired Hyuuga took a breath and whispered 'byakugan' as the veins around her eyes began to protrude. She saw no traces of foreign chakra throughout his body, but his network was disrupted.

"There is nothing here, but his chakra is broken up."

"Have you ever seen colored ropes wrapped around someone's chakra?"

"It's not normal, I've only seen it twice in Otogakure. There was a shinobi who crossed his chakra with poison. No one has ever survived it. Did you actually manage to extract the poisoned chakra?" The pale eyed woman has never known it to be that easy.

"I'm not sure, I know that I got several samples to analyze, but I've never seen something like this. I need your assistance in performing a chakra cleanse. You remember when we were working on Darui?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, go prep yourself while I analyze these samples and create a network stabilizer that's compatible with his system."

The two kunoichi's got to work cleansing and restoring Sai's chakra, checking it for any disruptions or remnants of poisoning. Once they complete their work hours later, Sai's eyes opened before he began to vomit black and gray mixed with any food he ingested prior to his brush with death. He emptied his stomach all over the floor until his weakened frame slammed back on the table.

"I'm going to move you to a room now Sai. You will need to leave the IV's in this time. This is life or death, your body has to recuperate." She placed some ice chips in his mouth to allow him to hydrate and prevent him from grinding his teeth as side effect of his meds.

He reached out his hand to grab Sakura's forearm. "Ino, I need to see her." His feeble state was reflected in his voice. Her eyes soften with his words.

"I will have her come see you once you are settled. She's here."

His face brightened slightly as he let sleep take him once more.

Once she secured her team mate in a room, she made her way with Hinata to the waiting room.

"Hinata, I couldn't have gotten this done without you. Hiashi really should just stop being so stubborn and allow you to work here."

"I would love to, but you know my father. I have to go see Naruto, call on me if you need me."

"Wait until tomorrow before you tell him about Sai. I really need him to rest before Naruto happens."

Just as she was entering the waiting room, Ino rushed her way to the pinkette. "How is he Saks? Will he make it?" The blonde's sky blue eyes were stained with tears, he glowing skin looked dull with worry, her body still trembling with anxiety.

"He is stable now, please relax. I don't need you to hurt yourself too." Ino sighed with relief at the news.

"He asked for you. I think it would be good if you stayed with him, but don't tell him about the baby until he's been clear for 48 hours. These next few days are critical to his recovery. He's in a private room in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). You are cleared to go see him."

Ino explained to Shisui her need to stay and though he didn't like it, he had no other choice but to let her stay. He couldn't deny that the man who nearly died is not only the father to the child growing inside of Ino, but also the one to take care of her when she was in need, when he wasn't there. He knew he owed the emotionless shinobi that much.

* * *

An exhausted Sakura made her way out of the hospital after checking on the remaining patients, paperwork, and night assignments. Her head began to spin, her vision blurred as a tall raven haired man came to view. "Itachi?" The words came out barely above a whisper as she spiraled expecting to hit the ground which she never met as strong arms wrapped around her.

"HN, you should really be more careful my blossom." He cradled her in his arms wrapping his cloak around her small frame as he walked her home. "Itachi, thank you." She whispered into his neck nuzzling his collarbone making herself cozy as she succumbed to her exhaustion. A small smile appeared on the older Uchiha's face enjoying every moment of the viridian eyed woman's presence.

* * *

The days continued in a structured schedule. Practice and awkward moments with Itachi in the morning, afternoon sessions with Kurenai the Spartan, and late afternoon and evening shifts at the hospital making sure Sai's recovery goes smoothly.

After so many days off, it was hard getting back into the routine. Itachi took it upon himself to make sure the cherry blossom had as little idle time as possible and the time she did have was used for sleep instead of trysts with Kakashi. He wanted to keep the Copy Nin as far away as possible. In the Uchiha's mind the silver haired jonin wasn't worthy of her presence.

His plan to prevent them from seeing each other was working, until the fifth consecutive training session he had with the rosette was interrupted by that very man.

"Yo." Kakashi waved with an eye crinkle especially pointed to Itachi. The last word that one can use to associate with Hatake Kakashi is stupid. He is a genius in his own right and was fully aware of the 'interference' the older Uchiha was running on his time with Sakura. It did little to bother him, since he knew she was undergoing a rigid training and work schedule though the need he had to see her was undeniable, a feeling he wasn't used to at all.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I haven't seen you in days." Her face brightened up when he came to view.

"Well, now you see me Cherry." His voice was full of mischief, he knew how much she hated that nickname evidence of his teasing became visible when a vein popped on her forehead. He waited for her to lose her temper only to be surprised by her self-restraint.

"Sorry to cut your time short Itachi, but Tsunade needs Sakura and me to go on a mission _Together_." It may be petty of him, but Kakashi couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity to get under Itachi's skin. He could feel the calmed anger radiating from the raven haired man who was once his subordinate.

"Fine." Itachi spoke through his teeth in attempts to maintain his cool demeanor. He made his way to his blossom.

"Sakura, before you leave, I want to give you this." He held up a small necklace that looked exactly like the one he wore daily, a small silver chain connecting three flat ovals. "I had this specially made for you. If you are ever in any type of danger and need me, you simply need to hold this chain and flare your chakra slightly. It acts as efficient as the fourths transportation jutsu and allows me to travel as far as I need to be there for you. Please keep it on at all times, it's coated with my chakra so it will be hard for anyone aside from you or me to take it off."

He gently brushed her hair from her neck causing the hairs to stand and her breath to quicken as he clasped the necklace securing it in place. He walked towards Kakashi. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you to look after her." His words were only audible to the intended recipient. He was rewarded with a boisterous laugh.

"Come on Sakura, we have to report and get our mission scroll."

Sakura willed herself to turn around releasing the lingering touch she had on Itachi's gift. This was the first time a man gave her something so special. She never felt this protected in her life, her heart swelled in realization of how personal the necklace adorning her truly was. She was so sure when Kakashi came to view that her sudden attraction to the older Uchiha was a result of the Copy Nin's absence, that she didn't consider how she would possibly feel having them both around. The attraction towards Itachi was still there and more confusing than ever. "Coming."

They made their way up the stairs to the busty Hokage's office.

"Shishou, we are here for mission briefing." They both bowed to the honey eyed woman in power.

"Right, we have reason to believe that the Kira Akuhei is seeking the help of Orochimaru and Kabuto. No one knows of their whereabouts so I need you to meet up with one of the snake's old devoted experiments." Tsunade was rubbing her temples anticipating the annoyance she was just about to experience.

"Orochimaru?!" Sakura did her best to hide her distaste and soothe her temper. The mention of the name only reminded her of Sasuke leaving in hopes of surpassing Itachi and being recognized by his father as a prodigy in his own rights. It reminded her that the snake was the same person to introduce that pesky Karin in the young Uchiha's life and separate him from team 7. She loathed Orochimaru.

"Yes, Sakura, Orochimaru. Like it or not you do not want whatever the Kira Akuhei needs with the two mad scientists to happen. It has to be prevented and we need to find them first. I need you both to use henge no jutsu the second you leave the village. You are to travel in civilian clothes. I have your contacts name in the mission scroll and your objective is to get to the snake first, if you encounter any members of the Kira proceed with caution and eliminate them if possible. We still don't know what type of enemy we are dealing with and above all, be careful."

"Kakashi has already been briefed in regards to his involvement. Use your training and be careful Sakura, you are not allowed to use your eyes yet. You leave in one hour. I expect you back as soon as your objective is completed. Should you fail to get to them first, find as much as you can about the Kira group."

"Hai." The two shinobi bowed and vacated the room.

* * *

"I'll meet you at the gate in 45 minutes, don't be late." Sakura spoke to Kakashi preoccupied with a mental checklist of mission necessities. His hands on her shoulders refocused her attention as emerald pools met the single charcoal eye.

"I missed you." Pulling her between doorways in a shaded corner he placed a sweet masked kiss on her jawline, then another on the edge of her lips. His baritone voice vibrated soothingly in her ear "I won't be late." He vanished before she was able to respond. "Ugh! Why are men so confusing?" One hand lingered on the necklace as the other touched the carefully placed kisses. She shook her head and willed herself to prepare for her upcoming mission, time was ticking after all.

* * *

**A/N**

** Thank you to everyone that has been following and giving this story a shot, I am very grateful for each and every one of you. A special thank you to Writophrenic and Porcelain Memories for your constant encouragement you both truly inspire me and more ways than you know. **

**Kitkat, Halosakura, I-write-for-enlightenment and the guests that have reviewed, Thank you for your words. I do pay attention and appreciate every single one even if they aren't in praise of the content itself. **

**I have receive inquiries about the Ino drama and the amount of it in the story. There is a reason for it, Ino is an important character as part of Sakura's major support system. She is that friend we all have that screws up and sometimes get's the raw end of the deal, one that suffers but it always there for you. To me she is vital to this story and it also helps show how one single action can affect each person in a different way. I consider each event before it actually makes it to the story and my thought process is very unorthodox, so my apologies if it is in any way dull. **

**I am working on a separate project that doesn't relate to this one in any way to balance myself, if that makes any sense at all. By the way I am already working on Chapter 13. I won't keep you waiting as long for the next one! **

**Til next time my loves :-)**

**XOXO**

**Elevated Jewel**


End file.
